


Kurayami

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Kurayami [1]
Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sakuhai] L'amore ha molte leggi e non ne governa nessuna.<br/>
C'è un amore che fai per bisogno, uno che consumi per amicizia e uno che ti regali per solitudine.<br/>
C'è un amore che è un dono e un altro ch'è una maledizione.<br/>
Ci sono ragni che sembrano farfalle, e appostati, silenziosi, sul bordo della tela, regalano bellezza in cambio della libertà. La tua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deserto

Fictional Dream © 2006 (06 marzo 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/62/kurayami-oscurita)).

*****

Esistono situazioni, contesti, giochi tanto pericolosi che per salvarti non dovresti neppure tentarli. Nel momento stesso in cui credi di avere una voce in capitolo, una qualche possibilità di controllo, sei già fregato. Sei caduto nella spirale di attrazione e seduzione e sfida che ti conduce dritto dritto all’Inferno. È come nella tela del ragno: fili invisibili e fragili, in cui t’impastoi solo per finire divorato. Non c’è speranza di uscirne, né di salvare la pelle. Dalla tela del ragno non si scappa, se non a brandelli, digeriti e sciolti dall’acido di una bestia immonda.  
La tela del ragno, però, così fragile e bella, ti fa dimenticare persino l’abominio che la abita. È una bella metafora della vita e di quel che sta nel mezzo: contenitore e contenuto non si somigliano mai del tutto. A volte la bellezza della forma è solo un mezzo lecito per truffarti con una qualche grazia, perché della bellezza, chissà perché, finisci sempre con il fidarti. Non credi mai che sia tutta una questione di pose, di occasioni, smorfiette carine e recite imbastite sul momento per il gusto selvaggio di farti male _poi_. Anche il _poi_ , del resto, arriva: una consapevolezza improvvisa, accumulata con ritardo e per questo ancora più dolorosa.   
Il _poi_ è quello strano risveglio di una mattina riflessa nella tua faccia disfatta allo specchio che ti racconta la verità: scandisce quel che già sai, ma non vuoi verbalizzarlo perché allora dovresti pure ammettere che sei stato fregato. Sei caduto nella tela del ragno.   
Il _poi_ è quella sensazione annichilente e vera di dolore cattivo, incredulità appena trattenuta e invocazioni di pietà sussurrata ad un Dio che non c’è e per certo neppure ti ascolta.   
Il _poi_ è cercare se stessi e la propria identità nel pigro stirarsi tra le lenzuola di un letto e accorgersi di non essere soli.   
Il _poi_ è sudare freddo, respirare a lungo, allungare un braccio, avvertire la consistenza setosa e spessa di capelli troppo lunghi e troppo belli, e realizzare che è successo ancora. L’ _abominevole_ è accaduto per l’ennesima volta.   
Il _poi_ è sentirsi strani, sentirsi sporchi, sentirsi persino felici, mentre la tela è sempre più fitta, sempre più stretta e sempre più bella, persino.   
Il suo corpo è piccolo, caldo e ti cerca anche nel sonno, con la volontà possessiva e prevaricatoria dei bambini e degli amanti. Le tue dita tra quei capelli, su quelle labbra e il desiderio prepotente di averne ancora, eppure di non essere lì. Di non vivere quel momento, quel _poi_ , quel risveglio. Di non essere in quella tela, a contemplare l’inevitabile e la degradazione, eppure persino quel piacere confuso e strano che nasce dal fondo dell’abisso e dalla certezza di guardare tutto da un baratro tanto profondo che non ti capiterà mai più di cadere.   
_Amanti, amanti, amanti_.   
La parola che identifica tutto l’amore e il piacere del mondo assume all’improvviso un sapore malato, ostile e persino putrido. Non dovrebbe, ma è. Lo è diventato nel momento stesso in cui, allontanando una ciocca di quei capelli innaturalmente rossastri come la pelliccia della piccola volpe cui somiglia, hai avvertito l’attrito inevitabile, naturale e innaturale al tempo stesso di una giovane barba da radere.   
Il _poi_ è accorgersi che i sogni non si realizzano mai, i miracoli non esistono e le fantasie non si trasformano in realtà. Non è diventato una donna. Non è diventato quello che la natura aveva probabilmente disposto, prima di credere che fosse molto più divertente tirare un simile colpo a tutti gli uomini della Terra.   
Non ha trasformato l’abominio nel lecito, né la tela del ragno in un giardino di delizie. È rimasto quel che tutti potrebbero vedere in uno studio di registrazione, su un set fotografico, su un palco assediato. È rimasto a dormire, caldo, soddisfatto, nutrito dalla complessità obbrobriosa del tuo desiderio: appagato nella sua infinita vanità e cullato nel suo bisogno infantile, strano, assurdo di essere al tempo stesso un uomo, una stella, una troia, un soldato, un animaletto da compagnia, un amante. _Una mantide_.   
La verità del _poi_ è che vorresti ucciderlo, perché non aveva nessun diritto di farti _questo_. Non aveva nessun diritto di trascinarti in una deriva in cui sapeva d’essere il solo a poter sopravvivere. Una deriva che ha travolto e schiacciato _te_ , perché non c’è nulla di bello nello svegliarsi la mattina accanto ad un corpo giovane e bello, a un viso dolce, innocente, carino che respira tranquillo contro la tua carne: e riconoscere in quel corpo giovane e bello, in quel musetto carino e innocente – un cazzo – il tuo migliore amico. Quello che dovrebbe essere tale, almeno. Che forse una volta era tale. Oppure no.   
La verità è che non gli importa di avere amici o di essere l’amico di nessuno. La verità è che gli importa solo di esercitare l’infinito potere che gli deriva dalla tela: somiglia a una farfalla ferita, appostata tra le fila slabbrate di un tessuto trasparente come cristallo.   
Ma non è una farfalla ferita. No.   
Non sei più tanto ingenuo da crederlo. È il ragno paziente che ha tessuto quelle geometrie ingannevoli e attende di trasformarle in quello che sono davvero: il banchetto su cui accederà al proprio pasto.   
E tu sei quel pasto.   
Tu, Yasunori Sakurazawa, sei il banchetto.   
Il ragno bellissimo e feroce, che dormirà finché non avrà troppa fame per tenere ancora gli occhi chiusi, ti fissa beffardo e ammiccante persino dal pavimento, vivo, luminoso, artificiale dalla copertina spiegazzata di B-PASS.   
È quello che ti costringe a dargli un nome, perché lo leggi a chiare lettere. Chiudi gli occhi per non vederle, ma è evidente che siano già impresse a fuoco persino sulla tua retina.   
Sono lì: quattro come i capitoli della condanna.   
HYDE. haido. _Hentai Yaoi Depraved Ethereal_.   
Tutto quello che è. Tutto quello che siete.   
E così questa specie d’amore cui vorresti regalare un bel nome, se non ti venissero solo in mente i kanji sbagliati.   
_Kurayami_.   
Pensandoci bene, è tutto quello che puoi dire di voi.   
Nell’oscurità, se non altro, puoi fingere che sia solo la donna dei tuoi sogni e non il tuo incubo peggiore.  
  
  
Un nastro biancastro, di nicotina soffiata con manifesta soddisfazione.   
Saliva leggero e inconsistente contro il cielo di un azzurro così vivo da fare male. In Giappone non gli era mai parso di riconoscere simili tinte, ma in Giappone non c’era neppure un deserto contro cui quella distesa immobile potesse specchiarsi senza soluzione di continuità.   
Si era volto con indolente insolenza nella loro direzione. Gli occhi socchiusi, la Cherokee stretta tra le labbra pallide e atteggiate in un sorrisino ambiguo, cattivo e di sfida.   
Tetsuya l’aveva accolta come al solito, caracollando nella sua direzione con l’insolita velocità che gli derivava dal non poter portare le zeppe tra cumuli di sabbia e sassi.   
La prima volta in cui aveva visto Ogawa senza trampoli – trovandosi perciò costretto ad abbassare non poco lo sguardo – lo stupore aveva avuto la meglio persino sull’assurda comicità del risentimento dell’altro.   
Tetchan odiava essere giapponese, perché era quanto lo costringeva a togliersi le scarpe in casa.   
Ken l’aveva affiancato, offrendogli una Marlboro. L’aveva ringraziato con un cenno essenziale, volgendosi divertito alla scena.   
“Secondo me lo ammazza e lascia la carogna in pasto agli sciacalli.”   
“Ci sono gli sciacalli da queste parti?”   
“Boh. Magari è abbastanza kawaii perché facciano un po’ di strada.”   
“Può essere.”   
Poche frasi essenziali. Un sorriso trattenuto. Kitamura era forse la persona con cui si intendeva meglio. Gli piaceva divertirsi, gli piacevano le donne ed era altrettanto alto da doversi sobbarcare il ruolo di samurai. Le due geishe del gruppo erano piccole, sottili, rabbiose, si amavano alla follia e al contempo si odiavano abbastanza da discutere per tutto: con un accento pesante, caricato dalla rabbia e reso ancora più comico da contesto e pose – troppo difficile da seguire, ma non abbastanza da non rendere il teatrino un kabuki rozzo e piuttosto divertente.   
“Tetsuya dovrebbe cominciare a fumare,” aveva pontificato Kitamura, prima di tirare una lunga boccata. Aveva ciccato con indolenza, prima di dirigersi verso il vocalist e il bassista, impegnati a insultarsi in Osaka-ben. Ne comprendeva un terzo scarso, ma da quel poco che decifrava con sicurezza risultava che haido non aveva una discreta abilità compositiva solo per le liriche. Gli uscivano epiteti molto colorati, ma pure molto efficaci.   
“… E piantala di rompere sempre le palle! Basta già questo caldo schifoso,” l’aveva sentito sibilare con rabbia, prima di alzarsi di scatto e allungare un mezzo spintone a Tetsuya.   
A vederlo era difficile crederlo, ma Takarai era piuttosto forte. Oagawa si era ritrovato con il culo a terra e un’espressione stupita sul viso prima ancora di riuscire a realizzarlo.   
Hideto gli era passato accanto a testa bassa, nervoso e abbastanza contratto da ignorarlo.   
I lunghi capelli, rossastri per la tinta e schiariti dal sole bruciante del Marocco, somigliavano a lingue fiammeggianti; possedevano del resto la stessa seducente bellezza. Senza pensare, aveva allungato un braccio e l’aveva afferrato per un lembo della camicia di garza, troppo lunga e troppo larga per un corpo sottile e androgino come il suo.   
haido aveva sollevato il viso, rifilandogli un’occhiata gelida e distante.   
“Be’? Vuoi farmi la morale anche tu, Yacchan?”   
Il tono era scostante e polemico. Non molto da haido. L’Hideto che conosceva era tranquillo e timido. Un po’ lagnoso, qualche volta. Bisognoso di attenzioni perenni e sorrisi e qualche coccola. Un animaletto da fanservice e un bravo figlio di mamma. Il miglior cantante cui mai avesse dato un attacco.   
A volte, però, anche umorale e fatto di scazzi improvvisi e qualche uscita non particolarmente gradevole. Una prima donna insopportabile.   
“Cos’è quest’aria?”   
“Chiedilo a _Sono-il-leader-Tetchan_.”   
Si era liberato con uno strattone, prima di dargli le spalle: un manto rossastro che camminava spedito in direzione dell’albergo, sotto lo sguardo di uomini affascinati dalla prima Uri che vedessero farsi carne – anche se era un uomo, un giapponese del Kansai.   
Aveva fatto spallucce, unendosi agli altri.   
Tetsuya si stava ancora spolverando i jeans, esaminandone ogni millimetro neppure a scovare un’imperfezione di trama che gli desse il pretesto per comprarne di nuovi al primo duty free disponibile. Ken gli aveva detto qualcosa in Osaka-ben: qualcosa di abbastanza divertente, perché entrambi provassero il desiderio impellente di ridere. Ogawa si era persino asciugato una lacrima di troppo, oltre le lenti spesse da miope.   
Si era sorpreso del fatto che Ken non avesse tentato di coinvolgerlo subito, come faceva sempre: un senso dell’umorismo affine, un po’ greve a tratti. Voglia di giocare e mettersi in gioco – in questo si somigliavano. Ma tra Ogawa e Kitamura c’era uno di quei rapporti in cui non potevi inserirti senza sentirti di troppo. Una di quelle amicizie che affondano nell’infanzia e che per questo affondano tutto il resto – soprattutto i tentativi di arrivare a giochi fatti. Era la sensazione che anche Hideto gli aveva confidato una notte, raggomitolato nel futon accanto al suo: un senso di esclusione improvviso, che spezzava la magia e il gioco. Una gelosia possessiva e appena celata.   
haido preferiva i tempi di Hiro, perché le attenzioni di Tetsuya erano tutte per lui.   
Gli aveva fatto tenerezza. Gli aveva raccontato della sua famiglia: di suo fratello e di sua sorella. Erano uniti e si volevano bene, ma l’avrebbero sempre trattato come il piccolo di casa. Non era una bella sensazione. haido era figlio unico, però – un figlio unico viziato oltre i limiti del buonsenso: dubitava che avesse davvero capito quel che voleva dire.   
Gli aveva comunque fatto piacere trovare qualcuno con cui parlarne. Funzionava bene tra loro, o forse Hideto era solo una buona catarsi per il suo essere il ‘ _piccolo di casa_ ’ e ora anche il ‘ _piccolo del gruppo_ ’.   
A haido piaceva sentirsi il più piccolo di tutti.  
A Sakura piaceva occuparsi di lui. E anche a Yasunori.   
Era tornato sui propri passi. Gambe lunghe come le sue tornavano utili quando si trattava di raggiungere qualcuno che non arrivava ai centosessanta centimetri.   
haido era un minuscolo fantasma bianco per le strade affollate di un mercato come tanti.   
“Cosa c’è che non va?”   
Gli era arrivato di spalle, con un passo troppo lieve perché se ne rendesse conto – ma haido era anche molto abile nel distrarsi – l’aveva visto sussultare pieno di sorpresa. Forse il suo cuore aveva incrementato all’improvviso i battiti, come quello di un cerbiatto sorpreso dal cacciatore, ma si era ripreso in fretta: sotto gli occhiali scuri, il suo sguardo era diretto, gelido e le sue palpebre non avevano tradito il minimo imbarazzo.   
“Essere un gruppo non vuol dire dobbiamo vivere incollati, Yacchan, sai?”   
La sua arroganza era molto comica, perché a conoscerla bene era facile individuarne tutte le falle e spezzarla facendo leva dalle crepe più manifeste.   
“È stato molto divertente, invece,” aveva replicato con neutralità assoluta.   
Era un colpo basso, perché haido non si era ancora del tutto abituato a vivere da solo. Era il primo a rimpiangere il _tutti-e-quattro_ sotto lo stesso tetto. Imputargli quella debolezza poteva suonare persino meschino. O necessario.   
Non era solo Tetchan lo stratega, in fin dei conti.   
Takarai aveva abbassato lo sguardo e si era lasciato guidare nella sua direzione. Occhi curiosi li scrutavano con sospetto, forse chiedendosi quale indecenza permettesse a una donna di mostrare sfacciata il capo. Con quei capelli da Uri, poi.   
Gli aveva passato il braccio contro le spalle, protettivo e complice come sempre. haido si era rilassato poco a poco, frugando nelle tasche alla ricerca di un’altra sigaretta, fiutando l’aria e studiando l’ambiente con quel suo sguardo sempre obliquo, poeta e indagatore.   
“Sono due stronzi,” l’aveva sentito scandire all’improvviso, con una secchezza non sindacabile, risentita e violenta – di una violenza autentica, poi, non una posa di circostanza.   
“Cioè?”   
“E hanno tenuto il nastro. Probabilmente lo vedranno tutti.”   
Si era arrestato all’improvviso. La fiamma dell’accendino era guizzata per un pugno di istanti, prima che le dita mobili tornassero a riporlo, per passare poi tra i capelli con una carezza seducente e insolente. L’aveva visto trattenere una ciocca tra le dita e strattonarla con forza.   
“Dovrei strapparmeli via.”   
Gli aveva bloccato il polso con una forza prevaricatoria. “Basta bambinate. Raccontami che è successo.”   
haido aveva tirato un’altra boccata, prima di ciccare con rabbia e sollevare di nuovo il viso.   
“Ti sembro una donna, Yacchan?”   
“No.”   
“Lo so. Io sono molto più bello.”   
Gli aveva accarezzato il capo, senza dire nulla. C’erano anche momenti come quelli: insicurezze improvvise e la voglia di essere consolato per qualcosa che Yasunori non riusciva mai del tutto ad afferrare. Takarai era complicato come tutte le creature troppo belle. Un fiore tropicale. Un’orchidea, non una margherita, malgrado quella sua innocente apparenza.   
Non aveva voglia di raccontarsi in quel momento. Prima o poi l’avrebbe fatto da solo.   
“Mangiamo qualcosa?”   
“Voglio la zuppa di maiale.”   
“Qui sono tutti musulmani.”   
“Che posto del cazzo.”   
Aveva riso. Hideto si era spinto con forza contro di lui, allacciandosi più stretto al suo braccio. “Sono la tua ragazza, Yacchan. Non prendermi in giro perché muoio di fame,” aveva pigolato querulo.   
“Lo so. Ma tu hai sempre fame.”   
haido si era sporto sulle punte e l’aveva baciato – alla base del collo, perché era davvero minuscolo senza tacchi – “Sì. Io ho sempre fame.”   
C’era qualcosa di provocante e stonato nella sua voce; di sensuale e crudele al tempo stesso, come sensuale e crudele sapeva essere per primo.   
Non vi aveva prestato particolare attenzione.  
  
Kitamura aveva ragione, ma proprio per quella sua intelligenza tanto acuta e pronta avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi un simile tiro. Yasunori aveva ingoiato l’ennesimo boccone di carne, sforzandosi di non pensare al fatto che fosse agnello – dopo lo spezzatino di panda gli pareva di gran lunga il piatto più criminoso che uno potesse immaginare – mentre il chitarrista fissava con odio la pessima birra d’importazione che offriva l’albergo.   
Tetsuya stava parlando con i fotografi del set di _Siesta_ , mentre haido si era già chiuso in camera da quasi un’ora. Era una di quelle sere tranquille in cui scambiare due chiacchiere con Kitamura e finire a parlare di tette sembrava la migliore delle soluzioni possibili.   
Quella volta non si era ancora arrivati all’argomento prediletto di due giovani maschi sotto il quarto di secolo, perché Ken aveva vuotato il sacco sullo scazzo di haido, forse per renderlo in grado di ripristinare un equilibrio alterato ben oltre l’abilità con cui il leader s’era avvezzato a riparare ogni intemperanza.   
Tetsuya, d’altra parte, era uno dei maggiori imputati.   
Sakura aveva socchiuso gli occhi, ingollando una sorsata di birra – piscio, praticamente – sforzandosi di ricostruire l’ipotetico accaduto entro un quadro coerente. Era accaduto il giorno delle riprese di haido. Non ricordava bene cosa stesse facendo, ma in quel momento non era presente. Forse era su un altro set o stava girando in esterno.   
Takarai si stava truccando – non molto. Forse aveva capito che il suo viso era abbastanza bello da non aver bisogno di nulla – davanti allo specchio. L’arredo di scena era uno dei suoi favoriti, come gli aveva confidato. Gli piaceva lo stile occidentale: non moderno, ma antiquario. Legno pregiato, colori scuri, tra il boudoir e il gabinetto di un ministro. A suo modo, aveva davvero un gusto raffinato e complesso – molto più del suo per certo.   
Poteva immaginarlo tra i teli distesi ad arte, le luci incerte, la specchiera vetusta. Era un contesto che gli si addiceva: penombra, colori tenui, luce bassa. In quello scrigno senza tempo – lo stesso della torre d’avorio in cui recitava il suo ruolo di principessa-usignolo prigioniera e disperata – avevano fatto irruzione Ogawa e Kitamura. Un’irruzione che distruggeva la cornice, parlava un Osaka-ben sbracato e si muoveva secondo strategia di vendita e di fanservice.   
Tetsuya aveva bloccato i polsi sottili di haido, chiedendogli un sorriso ipocrita per l’operatore. Ken l’aveva _doppiato_. In falsetto.   
“Non so se l’useremo. Aveva uno sguardo terrificante,” aveva puntualizzato ridendo Kitamura. “Ho smesso prima che mi uccidesse sul serio. L’intenzione pareva quella.”   
Yasunori aveva annuito. Senza assistere e senza vedere, poteva dare per buona l’interpretazione di Kitamura. haido detestava essere umiliato in un qualunque modo, come detestava il _kawaii_ che gli gridavano tutte. Ken, però, non sbagliava nel dire che Takarai era eccessivo e melodrammatico, a tratti. Un vero attore di kabuki, se gli girava.   
Ogawa non era un campione di virilità, ma viveva tutto con molta più ironia: lo mostrava persino l’insolenza con cui non rinunciava agli occhiali davanti alle telecamere.   
haido no: o la troietta perfetta, oppure musi lunghi e risentimenti assassini.   
Sakura poteva solo annuire, perché ne era consapevole, come sapeva ch’erano i difetti di Hideto una delle formidabili sorgenti del suo fascino. Aveva acceso una sigaretta, ne aveva offerta una al chitarrista – mancavano un paio di giorni al rientro in Giappone, per fortuna, o l’esaurimento delle preziose scorte si sarebbe trasformato in un esaurimento nervoso – erano rimasti a parlare del più e del meno, come amici e coetanei e conterranei in un Paese che suonava lontano e straniero per troppi motivi: dalle donne fantasma all’impossibilità di sbronzarsi, dalla tristezza di una religione che offriva femmine vere solo dopo la morte, alla bellezza brutale e torrida del deserto.   
“haido ha la pressione bassa e odia il caldo.”   
“haido è in astinenza da maiale, ecco cosa.”   
Un’ultima battuta prima della buonanotte. Tetsuya l’aveva salutato con il suo solito, spontaneo calore: un modo per scusarsi dei malumori di Takarai e del fatto che ne subisse le conseguenze in qualche modo? La richiesta di una mediazione conveniente? Non era così machiavellico, né opportunista, in verità: i suoi occhi miopi erano del tutto sinceri.   
“Lo so, il tiro della marionetta è stato proprio un’idiozia, ma ti assicuro che era proprio carino.”   
Non aveva alcun problema a crederlo, come sapeva che avrebbe trovato il modo per chiedergli scusa.   
Tetchan e haido si intendevano molto più di quel che uno sguardo superficiale consentiva di cogliere.   
Non v’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi.   
  
L’erta era ripida e cedevole sotto i loro passi. Si sgretolava senza offrire un valido appoggio, tra le rovine di una città che forse un tempo era stata viva, ma lasciava ora solo l’eco di una nostalgia funerea. Come il deserto, era l’impressione desolante di qualcosa che era stato e ora, all’improvviso, smetteva di esistere.   
Dovevano completare l’ascesa, tra il vento secco e impertinente di quel nulla sabbioso e il sole accecante del mattino. Un caldo torrido, da farti pensare a cauterizzazione e morte fin nell’ultima fibra dell’essere.   
haido era l’unico a essere interessato da una vera e propria ripresa: un fantasma bianco che alla fine avrebbe fatto l’amore con la terra, senza il timore di esserne rifiutato.   
Sul set gli equilibri tornavano sempre a comporsi. Un’iride che non si lasciava spezzare da umanità e risentimenti, forse perché umanità e risentimenti non appartenevano all’arcobaleno con la stessa forza assoluta e dirompente delle ambizioni e del talento. Poi gli specchi venivano riposti, le telecamere oscurate e restavano i ragazzi che avevano appena un quarto di secolo e una grande voglia di vivere ogni istante, rubando momento dopo momento.   
“Ma hai cinque anni o venticinque, cretino? Scendi di lì!”   
haido giocava a fare il Kamen Rider tra le sedimentazioni d’arenaria e Tetsuya a fare la mamma. Ken, mani sui fianchi, ne aveva regalata un’imitazione formidabile: una casalinga giapponese di quelle che forse solo la sua memoria poteva regalargli, perché si erano estinte.   
haido l’aveva visto e aveva cominciato a ridere.   
“Cazzo.”   
Takarai si era sbilanciato, perdendo la presa. Si era mosso d’istinto, ma Ogawa era più vicino e aveva obbedito alla stessa urgenza. Non era abbastanza forte da frenare la caduta, né abbastanza morbido da attutirla, ma a haido bastava sapere che qualcuno l’avrebbe sempre protetto, come il bambino viziato che era. Bastava guardare la forza con cui si stringeva a Ogawa, premendo forte il viso contro il petto di lui, per avvertire la prepotenza del suo sollievo e la tacita pretesa con cui si rimetteva alla sua consolazione – persino se Tetsuya era quasi più spaventato ed abraso di lui.  
“Che piaghe, che piaghe,” aveva grugnito Ken, prima di battere con forza sulla sua spalla. “Ci tocca, Yacchan. Siamo o non siamo gli uomini della situazione?”   
Aveva scrollato il capo, sorridendo.   
_  
Gli uomini della situazione_. _Che razza di situazione_.   
  
haido aveva rifiutato con una smorfia infantile e carina la mano tesa di Ken.   
“No, non mi fido di te,” aveva pigolato con una leziosità studiata, prima di regalargli uno sguardo inequivocabile. Aveva fissato sconsolato Kitamura e fatto spallucce.   
Takarai era leggero come una ragazzina: la testa reclinata contro la sua spalla, a vestirla di un manto rossastro, per la prima volta si era sorpreso con un pensiero privo di senso eppure carico di significato.   
_  
_ Sarebbe stato bello se fosse stato una donna.   
  
Forse sarebbe riuscito a provare quell’amore suonato in troppe canzoni prive di senso.  
“Siete davvero una bella coppia. Ma bella, bella, eh?”   
Seduti sul divanetto della hall, nell’ennesima serata di alcool cattivo e sigarette razionate: l’armonia e il senso di appartenenza a un sogno comune suonavano resuscitate persino dal motteggio mirato e insinuante di Kitamura – ma senza umiliazioni e senza improvvisi risentimenti, una volta tanto.   
haido, con una t-shirt troppo larga e la faccia dispettosa del minorenne impunito, si era sdraiato su di lui senza imbarazzi ed esitazioni.   
“Lo so. Yacchan è tutto mio. Quindi non provarci, Kitamura. Non te lo lascio.”   
Tetsuya aveva riso, per quanto fosse un suono carico di un disagio stonato e mal simulato.   
“E cosa ti fa pensare che Yasunori sia d’accordo?”   
haido gli aveva mostrato la lingua, prima di chinarsi sulla sua mano e baciarla con molta sensualità.   
“Lo spero. E poi mi vuole bene. Vero, Yacchan?”


	2. Tutto normale

È un capitolato di condanna. Per quanto uno possa tentare di negarlo, cercare immagini fiorite o scuse riposanti, non esiste menzogna che possa indorare la pillola. È accaduto. È abominevole. Quando nasci e cresci e cominci a guardarti intorno perché qualcosa, da una certa parte, ti prude come ti svolazza davanti una marinara e ne escono due cosce giovani e sode, non ti poni neppure la domanda. _Sarò normale?_ Certo che lo sei. Hai gli amici giusti, la faccia giusta e con la statura che ti ritrovi, _cazzo_ , sei un figo. In verità te ne freghi del ruolo e delle pose: sono sempre gli altri a incollartele addosso. Ma sta bene. Certi ruoli e certe pose non sono neppure sindacabili. Non ti verrebbe mai di lamentartene.   
Sei _normale_ : ti piacciono le ragazze. Della pruriginosa verginità degli sfigati ti liberi con la facilità della maschera che ti hanno incollato, con una senpai compiacente di quelle che la danno un po’ a tutti, tranne al poveretto che alla fine dovrà sposarsele, navi scuola che hanno attraccato in ogni porto. Pure nel tuo.   
Cresci e Tokyo è una città favolosa per riempirti gli occhi e il cuore di musica e di sesso e di esperienze convulse e di sogni di gloria. Non esiste una città più adatta. È un acquario in cui nuoti come un pesce, respirandone le molecole di smog come se fossero aria pura. Non esiste un mondo migliore.   
Il _piccolo di casa_ è il _piccolo_ un po’ ovunque, anche se supera i centosettanta centimetri e gli danno tutti dieci anni di più. A diciannove anni suona già con _quelli che forse saranno famosi_. Conosce una quantità di strumenti. Li domina bene. È un figo. Questa è la tua veste di scena e davvero non puoi lamentartene. Le ragazze non mancano, né il sesso, né una specie di strano successo. È normale e straordinario al contempo. È normale spassarsela. È straordinario scoprire come tutto sia molto più facile di quello che sembrava.   
A portata di mano.   
A volte montano pure dei vuoti strani, dei buchi neri improvvisi e imprevisti. Diventa _normale_ anche chiuderli con ogni mezzo, per quanto non ortodosso, vigliacco o illecito possa essere. Se non riesci a sbronzarti – e, _cazzo_ , è incredibile quanto tu regga l’alcool – c’è la pillola, la striscia sottile, la resina scura. È una stronzata e tenti di starne fuori. Qualche volta perdi anche il controllo ed è duro tornare nei ranghi. Pensi ai tuoi, però. Non hanno fatto i salti di gioia a pensarti rockstar anziché concertista o dirigente o qualunque altra cosa, ma nel complesso siete una bella famiglia e conviene tenerlo a mente.   
È una bella vita. Una vita _normale_. Sesso, musica, ragazze. Ci sarebbe anche una _D_ che completa il quadro della musica _gaijin_ , ma tu sei giapponese e ti guardi bene dal fartene un vanto. E poi tenti di starle alla larga – anche se la resina a volte ti sussurra oscenità irresistibili.   
Va tutto bene. È tutto perfetto. Poi arrivano _loro_.   
Di Ogawa ti diverte l’accento e ti piace l’ambizione. Sembra una checca daltonica, ma dietro gli occhiali c’è un generale d’armata. Quando suoni da un po’ – e cominci a farti un nome – ti accorgi del talento con un’evidenza assoluta e stai ben attento a fiutarne la traccia. Ma di gente come Ogawa è pieno il Giappone: basta bighellonare per i corridoi della Danger Crue.   
È lì che nasce la musica nuova: un rock che pompa mille volte più di quello occidentale. Non basta la buona volontà e neppure un musetto carino – con un po’ di trucco chiunque diventa guardabile – ci vuole un talento spropositato. Ci vuole, perché è dalla metà degli anni ottanta che il Giappone si è svegliato in preda a una fregola musicale senza precedenti: suonano tutti. Scrivono tutti. Si annega in un’orgia di note, rispetto alla quale il sesso diventa davvero un problema di nicchia.   
Ogawa sembra una checca daltonica, ma è sveglio, furbo e sa già come incastrarti. Lascia una registrazione sconvolgente come la voce che l’ha incisa. Non è neppure un clima o un timbro o un vibrato o un acuto o un virtuosismo: è un’orchestra ed è un arcobaleno.   
‘ _La qualità della registrazione è bassa. Non è che ci siano tutti questi soldi per permetterci di meglio._ ’   
Per fortuna: una voce così è da tenere sottochiave.   
‘ _Bel testo._ ’   
‘ _Roba sua._ ’   
Sta accadendo qualcosa di inesorabile. No: è accaduto nel momento stesso in cui il tuo cuore ha scandito il tempo delle sue prime battute.   
Dal vivo è quasi peggio.   
È quasi un _orgasmo_.   
Questa è la prima sensazione non particolarmente _normale_ che ti capiti di provare.   
C’è troppa emozione.   
È un gennaio piovoso, lo studio è di quelli da provincia e da due soldi, la parlata locale fa rabbrividire e pure le ragazzine sembrano racchie – molto più di quelle di Tokyo senz’altro.   
Senza trucco, Ogawa è un capellone smilzo, vestito male e con occhiali che sembrano fondi di bottiglia. Ma è simpatico, si pone bene, ha un bel sorriso e la parlantina giusta. È uno che si sa vendere e che sa vendere.   
Col chitarrista è simpatia a pelle in due battute, riconoscimento e feeling da maschi troppo alti, un po’ maiali, fumatori, _normali_.   
Manca la _voce_ , però. Manca la chiave di volta e l’elemento che ha mosso le tue chiappe, le ha piazzate su un treno a macinare seicento chilometri di _perché_ , prospettive, sogni, illusioni, ambizioni.   
Tetsuya è ansioso, nervoso e forse vorrebbe ucciderlo per quel ritardo.   
Ken ci ride su e ti offre una sigaretta.   
‘ _haido è un cocco di mamma e non c’è verso di tirarlo giù dal letto a un orario decente, ma può cantare tre ore di fila senza calare di un tono._ ’   
‘ _haido?_ ’   
‘ _Si chiama Hideto, ma non puoi usare il suo nome vero senza che ti faccia una scena madre._ ’   
‘ _Vaffanculo, Kitamura._ ’  
Di lui ti sorprende la voce, perché per vederlo devi abbassare di parecchio il punto di fuga da cui valuti il mondo – e anche chinando lo sguardo hai difficoltà a stabilire relazioni e classificazioni rassicuranti. Persino a simulare la tua sorpresa.   
Rispetto a quello scricciolo sono racchie anche le ragazze di Tokyo.   
I suoi lineamenti sono quasi da mezzosangue, ma – e questo è qualcosa di inquietante – non hanno sesso e non hanno età. Potrebbe avere trent’anni come tredici e sarebbe la stessa cosa.   
Capelli corvini, lucidi, fino a mezza schiena. Un modo di vestire trasandato, un po’ hippy. Uno stile adatto al suo aspetto.   
Porta gli orecchini, ha polsi sottilissimi e peserà quaranta chili a essere generosi, eppure ti basta pensare all’effetto che ti ha fatto in un pugno di istanti, solo entrando in scena, senza luci e senza un filo di trucco e senza neppure un microfono davanti per capire che è quello giusto. Che è il gruppo giusto. Che farete soldi a palate.   
Un’emozione fortissima.   
Non c’è nulla di _normale_ , ma è _normale_ sentirsi così: e allora va bene.   
Sta molto sulle sue, Cherokee tra le labbra e tanti sguardi obliqui. Ti studia e sembra quasi che tu non gli piaccia per niente, ma è evidente che quella non è diffidenza quanto imbarazzo e timidezza congenita.   
Ha un broncio carino. È carino.   
Quando glielo gridano, però, gli esce una smorfia mortificata e tesa. Qualcosa di triste, interrotto, scontento. È complicato, viziato, poeta, sirena; poi si lascia un po’andare ed è anche simpatico, spontaneo, fragile e vivo. Un po’ figlio, un po’ animaletto da compagnia.   
Serve anche quello, in fin dei conti. _Ti_ serve anche quello.   
Neppure per un momento pensi che possa andare male: non accadrà. Non può accadere, perché le iridi solcano il cielo senza spezzarsi.   
Ti addormenti sognando di cavalcare un oceano ininterrotto e invincibile di colori sino al Rakuen.  
Al volante c’è tetsu. Sulle tue ginocchia, haido piagnucola ancora per l’Osaka perduta. Gli accarezzi i capelli, pensando che ti fa tenerezza.  
Invece sta per perdere te e nessuno ti restituirà quella premura e quell’attenzione.  
  
  
Il vento dell’inverno soffiava gelido, riempiendo gli occhi di lacrime e arrossando le guance in modo grottesco. Invidiava l’energia con cui non demordeva, oppure era un concentrato rabbioso di ira e rivalsa?   
haido era saltato con sicurezza incosciente, disegnando nel vuoto un arco che seguiva con eleganza la fiamma guizzante delle sue chiome. Qualcuno aveva applaudito, concedendosi di ignorare che la sua qualità migliore era la voce, non l’abilità sui pattini o quel disastroso, irresponsabile coraggio per cui doveva sempre mettersi alla prova.   
Era difficile stargli dietro. Yasunori amava le discipline da contatto, virili e agonali, non quel divertimento facile da bambini e da funamboli, ma Hideto era giù di corda, dunque doveva concedergli di riprendersi a suo modo.   
L’aveva raggiunto molleggiando con indolenza.   
‘ _Pattini come un vecchio, Yacchan._ ’   
Forse era vero, ma non gli importava più di tanto: preferiva tornare intero a casa e, se possibile, riportarvi anche quell’ _altro_ – in caso contrario era evidente che Tetsuya l’avrebbe fatto a pezzi, anche se era proprio Ogawa il problema.   
Un grosso problema, malgrado l’effettività della sua taglia.   
haido respirava in profondità, liberando nell’aria fredda di dicembre nubi spesse di vapor d’acqua e stanchezza. Non i cattivi pensieri, però – Yasunori sapeva che quelli restavano sempre al loro posto.   
Si era sfilato la sciarpa, avvolgendogliela contro il viso.   
“Fa troppo freddo. Per pattinare e per qualunque altra cosa.”   
“Solo un altro giro, Yacchan.”   
“Non è meglio se passiamo a trovare Tetsuya?”   
Aveva abbassato lo sguardo, allontanandosi con un colpo secco di reni. La sua sciarpa era caduta in terra, nera quanto candido e immacolato era qualche fiocco pronto a inaugurare la stagione più fredda dell’anno.   
Aveva scosso la testa, un po’ rassegnato, un po’ deluso. haido era divertente, ma anche troppo infantile. Se provavi a distrarti o ti permettevi di sbagliare anche una sola volta, era difficile intuire quali potessero esserne le conseguenze. Aveva ragione Ken, a tenersi stretta Elizabeth e a giurare sulla superiorità degli animali nel chiedere e dare affetto.   
haido era troppo impegnativo, persino come animaletto domestico – ed era infedele: molto più di un gatto.   
Tradire Tetsuya. Come poteva essersi spinto a tanto?  
Si era seduto su una panchina deserta, che gli aveva gelato il culo e fatto maledire per l’ennesima volta l’inquietudine di Takarai – eccolo lontano, lungo il perimetro più esterno dello Yoyoji. Filava sicuro. Labbra strette e mento alto. La scia rossa dei suoi capelli nell’aria fredda, in piccoli bioccoli eleganti. Le Seven Stars avevano un buon sapore e da sempre l’aiutavano a pensare: a ricostruire il ritmo nella sua memoria e a organizzare i ricordi.   
La Yoshikawa era una bella ragazzina, ambiziosa, intelligente, simpatica. S’intuiva quanto fosse affascinata da loro, ch’erano rockstar, erano giovani, erano _cool_ , erano major eppure a portata di mano. A quindici anni basta davvero molto meno.   
Non aveva una preferenza particolare, ma si era concentrata su haido e Tetsuya perché erano i più accessibili. Non poteva farci niente, ma si divertiva da morire a imbarazzarla, facendo gratuitamente il porco. Kitamura era dello stesso avviso. In due il teatrino riusciva alla perfezione e spesso la riducevano sull’orlo delle lacrime, per l’imbarazzo e il disagio.   
La virilità era anche questo.   
Ogawa era un romantico e ci sapeva fare. haido aveva quel viso stupendo e quell’aria svanita da artista vero. La pelle di porcellana, gli occhi di un cervo. Era timido ed era gentile.   
No, la Yoshikawa doveva aver puntato haido fin dall’inizio – una cotta solenne da primo sguardo e primo ascolto. Tetsuya doveva essere una specie di tramite o di ripiego.   
Sakura non conosceva i dettagli, ma li aveva sentiti litigare – e il dialetto era più stretto e gridato del solito.   
Yasunori aveva tirato una lunga boccata, tentando di mettere a fuoco la scena: l’incredulità divertita di Ken, che diventava poco a poco sempre più attonita e sempre meno complice. Il viso tirato di Ogawa, con cui erano stati congedati. Un day-off improvviso e non molto gradevole.   
haido se n’era andato sbattendo la porta; di sicuro si erano accorti tutti che aveva gli occhi lucidissimi, perché aveva dimenticato i soliti occhiali da sole (che non avevano altra utilità in inverno se non dargli un’aria da star stralunata) e le chiavi di casa in sala di registrazione. Forse persino qualche chilo di orgoglio – anzi: molto probabile, perché quello che aveva trovato seduto sulle scale di casa sembrava un bambino più piccolo del solito. In lacrime.   
Non aveva potuto fare molto di più che preparargli un caffè caldo e un futon abbastanza vicino al suo. Non avevano parlato quasi per niente – non di quanto era capitato o delle possibili conseguenze.   
haido non amava mettersi in discussione o trovarsi alla sbarra, men che mai se sapeva di aver torto. Però era innegabile che avesse accusato il colpo. Non gli importava nulla della Yoshikawa, ma non sopportava di perdere Tetsuya.   
Sembrava un dolore troppo grande per lui.   
“Offri?”   
La voce di haido l’aveva richiamato alla realtà.   
Gli aveva porto una sigaretta senza farsi troppe illusioni in merito al fatto di riaverla prima o poi indietro. haido non badava a simili dettagli. haido era molto rapido nell’avanzare richieste e ottenere un’immediata soddisfazione. Non lo faceva con cattiveria, ma per imprinting: nessuno gli aveva mai negato nulla. Nessuno si era mai rifiutato di riempire la sua mano tesa.   
Nessuno tranne Ogawa, di quando in quando; per questo, però, Hideto gli si era affezionato con un affetto possessivo e rabbioso: lo stesso che lo faceva vacillare così, all’improvviso, per un risposta dovuta e imprevista.   
L’aveva visto rabbrividire, mentre soffiava sulle dita intirizzite.   
“È troppo freddo, te l’ho detto.”   
“Voglio tornare a casa.”   
“Finalmente!”   
“A Wakayama. Non ne posso più di questo posto.”   
L’aveva fissato sorpreso. Hideto non si era neppure volto nella sua direzione. Restava a testa bassa, a fissare un punto indefinito dello spazio. “Ma devo lavorare, no? Devo scrivere, no? Perciò non posso andare in vacanza. Non posso andare a casa. Nemmeno a Natale.”   
Aveva respirato in profondità, cercando qualcosa di utile da dirgli, ma non era facile, perché trovare qualcosa di utile implicava ipotizzare che haido fosse una retta raggiungibile in uno dei suoi estremi. E non era così.   
haido era una matassa ingarbugliata in cui finivi stritolato e soffocato senza orientarti mai. Era tenero e dolce solo d’aspetto. Qualcosa in lui faceva piuttosto malissimo.   
“È il momento più delicato della promozione, ma tra un po’ saremo più liberi. Si tratta solo di stringere i denti e darci dentro. Poi saremo noi a dettare le regole.”   
“Ma davvero? Con Tetsuya che conta pure quante volte andiamo in bagno?”   
“haido…”   
“Faccio un altro giro. Non c’è bisogno che mi aspetti. So dove abito.”  
  
Yuki aveva preparato un sukiyaki meraviglioso e anche Hidetaka, una volta tanto, non si era sentito in dovere di fargli la morale – né lui, né i genitori, né i parenti più stretti. Passare per radio, finire sui manifesti di Shibuya o nelle promozioni televisive poteva tornare utile: ti prendevano sul serio, se non altro. Era da un po’ che il Natale non fosse così tranquillo, lontano da scazzi e recriminazioni e domande strategiche e brutti giri. Era da un po’ che non somigliasse davvero a una festa familiare. A tratti si era sentito in colpa, perché un conto era avere la famiglia a Nerima, un conto a Osaka o Wakayama, ma essere amici ed essere uniti anche oltre la scena non implicava doversi sempre preoccupare degli altri. Tetsuya era bravo a stringere relazioni utili e sarebbe uscito con qualcuno della Danger Crue. Ken si era infognato in una delle sue relazioni senza futuro, aveva una gatta cui badare e, dal poco che aveva capito, non aveva nemmeno una famiglia da cui tornare.   
E poi c’era Hideto.   
haido non era bravo a cavarsela da solo, ma aveva ventisei anni, ormai. In un modo o nell’altro si sarebbe svezzato. Ci pensava la vita a cambiarti e a dartene la forza – o, almeno, la sua coscienza gli imponeva di crederci.   
L’aveva chiamato il giorno prima della vigilia di Natale: una telefonata di circostanza, cui aveva replicato laconico e scazzato. Doveva lavorare. Non aveva bisogno di niente.   
_Sì, era evidente che non fosse contento e restassero delle feste di merda, ma in fin dei conti non credeva nemmeno in Dio, né al compleanno del figlio di Nessuno_.   
Quando haido prendeva quella china era più prudente interrompere la comunicazione, tanto Takarai l’aveva già fatto per partito preso. Si era ingozzato di colori e famiglia, aveva ricevuto brutti regali e un centinaio di lettere di fan che di batteria non sapevano niente, ma avevano un occhio formidabile nel valutare il suo culo.   
Tutto _normale_ , insomma.   
Era uscito con Ken, Kyo e Yukki dei Die in Cries, per una serata alcolica tra soli uomini. Aveva rimediato compagnia per la notte, disponibilità sino alla fine dell’anno e un paio di scopate da ridurti in uno stato di grazia prossimo al nirvana.   
Aveva venticinque anni e una vita meravigliosa: ecco l’unica, sacrosanta verità.   
Di _lei_ non ricordava neppure la faccia, ma aveva trattenuto altri dettagli: un piccolo neo all’attaccatura del pube, il sapore salato del suo sesso, un modo particolare di tendersi e stringere e graffiare al _dunque_. Non doveva essere una storia romantica, quanto un ripiego di circostanza: c’era di buono che lo sapevano entrambi e a entrambi andava benissimo una relazione di transizione, sesso e compagnia randagia. Yasunori, però, era anche un amico abbastanza leale da ricordarsi degli assenti.   
Mentre _lei_ era in bagno, a liberarsi dei residui di un piacere condiviso, aveva allungato il braccio verso il telefono, sperando di sentirlo suonare a vuoto. Se così fosse stato, avrebbe potuto rassicurarsi con la migliore nuova auspicabile: era con Ogawa, avevano fatto la pace e tutto sarebbe tornato come _prima_. Ma Takarai aveva sollevato la cornetta, mormorato qualcosa di incomprensibile, salvo riattaccare subito dopo.   
haido a volte non raggiungeva neppure il minimo sindacale di civiltà, si era detto.   
_Lei_ era tornata e quel millenovecentonovantacinque era iniziato nel migliore dei modi: alcool, donne, sesso.   
Aveva venticinque anni ed era _normale_. Tutto _normale_.   
Così doveva restare.  
  
Una bella mattina d’inverno. Un po’ troppo fredda.   
Yasunori Sakurazawa avrebbe preferito farsela in moto fino alla radio: era quel genere di tempo secco e chiaro che invitava a simili risoluzioni. Ma c’era anche haido da tenere in conto; haido che a volte sbagliava ancora uscita della metropolitana. Si era acceso una Seven Star, per consumare in qualche modo l’attesa. Takarai sarebbe arrivato in ritardo, ma Yasunori non perdeva la calma e aveva pure trovato un metodo infallibile per conservarla: gli dava appuntamento mezz’ora prima dell’orario davvero convenuto.   
Ora haido era la puntualità fatta persona sulle tabelle di marcia.   
Era vestito di bianco e tanto pallido che i suoi occhi sembravano due volte più grandi e più scuri nell’ovale sottile. Sul momento aveva pensato che avesse esagerato con la cipria, ma haido si truccava meno volentieri di quel che venisse spontaneo pensare – mai, in ogni caso, lontano dal palco. Aveva paura che qualche fan lo vedesse e lo credesse effeminato.   
Takarai detestava quel genere di illazioni; ne soffriva davvero, con un magone profondo e autentico, da bambino. Forse era lo stesso motivo per cui non amava farsi vedere con lui: era quasi temesse un inevitabile confronto.   
A Sakura dispiaceva, ma riteneva che fossero ormai abbastanza amici da essere andati oltre.   
“Che avevi di tanto urgente da fare l’ultimo dell’anno, _stupida troietta_ , per non ricambiare neppure gli auguri, eh?”   
“Perché, eri tu?”   
“Uh?”   
“Avevo la febbre. Stavo male. Scusa, ma non mi ricordo proprio cosa ho fatto.”   
A testa bassa, le mani in tasca. Un’andatura distratta e noncurante.   
“Ah, ho capito! _Tetsuya-la-bella_ ti faceva da infermiera e non volevi nessuno tra i piedi!”   
Si era fermato di scatto. Uno sguardo duro, diretto, deciso.   
“ _Sono-il-leader Tetchan_ farebbe cagare mio nonno e se ne frega abbastanza del sottoscritto. Ero solo. Dovevo lavorare. Anzi, devo lavorare, ricordi?”   
“Potevi chiamare me.”   
Il suo sguardo si era un po’ addolcito. Era tornato sui suoi passi e si era stretto al suo braccio. “Non fa niente. Adesso sto bene. Forse i miei riescono a passare per Tokyo. Mamma mi ha promesso i _manju_ e i mandarini.”   
“Mandarini, eh?”   
“Quelli del Kansai sì che sono buoni. Non come la vostra robaccia.”  
“Ehi! Guarda che non ti offro più il pranzo, eh?”   
“Mi lasceresti morire anche tu, Yacchan?”   
C’era qualcosa di allusivo e prepotente, dietro il tono querulo e artificioso da fanservice. Era certo di averlo avvertito, ma non gli era parso il caso di dar troppo peso alle sfumature. Forse era un errore.   
Ma aveva venticinque anni ed era _normale_ distrarsi. E _pericoloso_.  
  
“Quanto durerà ancora questa storia?” aveva grugnito Ken, sistemando qualche ciocca ribelle. Tetsuya aveva pizzicato con violenza una delle corde del basso, mostrando d’aver accusato, ma di non voler offrire una simile soddisfazione al chitarrista.   
Sakura si era alzato con indolenza e affacciato oltre il backstage.   
haido l’aveva seguito poco dopo. Faceva un freddo cane ed erano praticamente nudi. Poteva solo sperare che le luci scaldassero tutto a sufficienza. Takarai era molto più piccolo e molto più pallido del suo gigantesco alter ego di Shibuya. A guardarlo diventava impossibile credere che avesse ventisei anni e fosse un uomo.   
“È finita, per fortuna. Poi ci prendiamo una settimana di tregua. Che ne dici?”   
“Devo scrivere, Yacchan… Vediamo.”   
Era giù di tono sotto ogni profilo. Non aveva risolto i suoi problemi con Tetchan. Non aveva scritto nessun testo abbastanza buono. La promozione era sfiancante e forse gli mancavano i suoi. Si era chinato su di lui e gli aveva sfiorato i capelli con le labbra: un gesto senza altra implicazione che non un tenero incoraggiamento. A haido bastavano attenzioni del genere per ritrovare subito il coraggio e la faccia tosta d’essere quello che era.   
“Un ultimo sforzo. Quella è Shibuya e dobbiamo farla impazzire. D’accordo?”   
“Grazie, Yacchan.”   
Hideto si era sollevato sulle punte e l’aveva fissato in profondità. “Va bene se comincio con te?”   
Ma non suonava come una richiesta: quello era un ordine sotto tutti i punti di vista.   
Non l’aveva capito.  
  
Le note schizzavano ad altezze vertiginose, disperdendosi nella calca compatta e nelle fila di luminarie intense, avvolgenti e ipnotiche. Dalla cuffia, la voce di haido arrivava attutita, per lasciare libero il canale ritmico dei riff di chitarra e degli arpeggi di Tetsuya, ma stava andando tutto a meraviglia.   
Il vento gelido sferzava il palco con schiaffi violenti. Il manto ramato di Takarai sembrava la bandiera del loro arcobaleno, contro l’asta del microfono con cui faceva l’amore e li faceva morire.   
Contro i piatti, Sakura usava tutta la sua forza, il suo coraggio e la sua passione, godendosi l’incredulità e la soddisfazione di trovare altrettanto nei compagni di squadra. Erano davvero professionisti: nessuna anima oltre la maschera, scazzo, o infantili recriminazioni. Erano uniti e in perfetta sintonia, sotto luci che non scaldavano abbastanza, ma li rendevano più falsi, invincibili e belli. Felici no, però. Quello non sembrava un miracolo possibile.   
  
Tetsuya si era legato stretto i capelli, aveva riposto il basso, inforcato gli occhiali e salutato con sorriso e simpatia autentica tutti, dal manager all’ultimo addetto alle luci. Tutti tranne Hideto. Non gli aveva detto nulla neppure quando si era acceso una Cherokee davanti al suo naso solo per il gusto di provocarlo. Per il gusto di rendersi ancora vivo, visibile, degno di una parola.   
Non era arrivata.   
Ken aveva scosso la testa, come a dire che certe bambinate guastavano qualunque successo. haido era tornato Hideto: si era fatto piccolo piccolo, insignificante e invisibile nel suo giaccone, congedandosi con un sorriso tirato di circostanza.   
“Ho da scrivere un po’. Magari ci sentiamo,” aveva mormorato, prima di essere inghiottito dalla notte troppo luminosa e insensibile di Tokyo.   
“E sia. Come al solito restiamo noi due. Ti va una birra?” aveva detto Kitamura.   
Aveva accettato senza inutili esitazioni. Era la risposta più _normale_ che la situazione richiedesse.  
Malgrado tutto, ancora si fidava della regolarità del destino.


	3. Febbre

È grottesco e spaventoso, ma è come con la droga. Come con i buchi: uno tira l’altro. Ti dici che sarà l’ultimo, che sarà quello decisivo, che non ci ricadrai, e invece sei di nuovo lì, che sbavi come un cane in cerca di un limone, di un cucchiaino, di un pezzo di stoffa con cui stringerti per bene l’omero e centrare la vena.   
Le sensazioni non cambiano: si affollano e ti mangiano brandelli di lucidità, come la resina mangia il dolore e il ragno divora gli ultimi frammenti della tua responsabilità. Non riesci nemmeno a chiederti come sia accaduto, quando il nulla si sia aperto sotto i tuoi passi, perché il nulla era già là: un baratro dal quale non potresti salvarti neppure a pregare con tutte le tue forze.   
È come con i buchi e in fin dei conti, se volessi farti davvero del male, dovresti dirti che sì, in fin dei conti è proprio un problema di buchi. Di quelli che piacciono a te. Lo diventa nel momento in cui decidere il _sotto_ e il _sopra_ di una notte d’amore non è più un automatismo di quelli che non chiedono interrogativi, ma la parabola discendente della tua e della vostra decenza. Della vostra storia indecente. E come con la droga, tutte le volte ti dici che non è niente di definitivo. Ti piacciono ancora le tette. Ti eccitano le tette, _cazzo_. Sei _normale_ , tu. È successo, d’accordo. Sei anche venuto, s’è per questo. Su di lui e sopra di lui e quasi dentro di lui. E ci sei rimasto di merda, perché non doveva capitare _quello_.   
È successo, va bene, ma ti dici che deve finire. Che può finire in qualunque momento, perché non è vero che sei innamorato e che questa situazione ti va bene: non è vero che puoi rassegnarti a chiamare _sesso_ un teatrino kabuki di inculate – in ogni senso, poi, perché non è che emotivamente abbia qualcosa di diverso, ma non succede. Non riesci a liberarti dei filamenti della tela. Avverti la forza obbrobriosa con cui ti strangolano e ti sembra di morire.   
Le sue dita affondano leggere tra i tuoi capelli, accarezzano la tua guancia. Il suo viso riposa contro il tuo petto, le sue labbra umide percorrono la tua carne fino ai capezzoli, lavorandoli con lussuria possessiva e studiata. Si rade in modo parossistico. Le sue guance sono morbidissime, infantili, tenere. Chiudi gli occhi e torna donna e torna geisha e il gioco ricomincia, perché anche ad aprirli, almeno in apparenza, il paesaggio non cambia. È sempre lì, davanti a te, stretto a te. Così piccolo, così bello, così vulnerabile e così dannoso.   
Sì, dannoso: perché è il buco fatale. Quello che ti racconta chi è già al capolinea e non tornerà indietro.   
Tu non hai dovuto aspettare la peste del secolo: è venuta ad accoglierti tra le tue braccia di persona.   
Non riesci a negarti, non riesci ad allontanarla. Se provi a farlo, il dolore che leggi in quegli occhi diventa anche il tuo.   
_Aishiteru_ _aishiteru_.   
La sua voce è morbida e si perde nel buio in cui affondate insieme. Si disintegra contro il tuo orecchio, come frammenta ogni tua resistenza in infiniti, collosi, inevitabili istanti di perdizione e perversione.   
Perché ti è successo _questo_? Perché sei così felice e disperato al tempo stesso?   
A volte ti guarda. Seduto tra le lenzuola sgualcite, vestito solo dei suoi capelli, o sdraiato di fianco, ciocche che scivolano contro le sue spalle e sembrano nastri di sangue – No. Non più. Li ha tagliati. Sembra un bambino. O una ragazza sfacciata. È come se volesse dirti qualcosa, ma non ci sono parole: non escono e non sarebbero quelle giuste.   
Tutto muore soppiantato da gesti che sarebbero splendidi e quotidiani in qualunque contesto, ma non ne vostro. Nel vostro sono solo la pallida imitazione di un affetto normale.   
Si alza. Si allontana la frangia dagli occhi. Prepara la colazione mentre ti fai una doccia. Accende la radio, parla da solo. Lo ascolti oltre l’acqua che scivola contro il tuo corpo e ti si stringe il cuore, perché all’improvviso sai pure che se tutto quello svanisse non basterebbe tutta l’eroina del mondo a uccidere il dolore assoluto e dilaniante della perdita. E da come ti guarda, cerca il tuo braccio, si stringe alla tua vita mentre Tokyo scivola lungo i fianchi della tua bella moto, comprendi che forse per lui è la stessa cosa – che anche il ragno ha perso la testa nella sua tela-labirinto ed è stato un po’ mangiato.   
Eravate amici. Eravate come fratelli: come avete potuto farvi questo? Come avete potuto distruggere tutto sino a sentirvi prigionieri di un fanservice mediocre e di una realtà crudele?   
Come avete potuto abbandonare le luci della ribalta per un’oscurità fatta di desideri inconfessabili che si realizzano solo per lasciarvi più danneggiati e feriti? Dentro e fuori. Più dentro che fuori, però.   
Le sue canzoni sono sempre più tristi e sempre più belle. Vorresti il talento di Kitamura per dare a quelle poesie una veste di note, ma non ci riesci: non puoi, perché il coinvolgimento che senti è sporco e corrotto da tutte le emozioni con cui quei testi sono concepiti.   
Sono le sue emozioni e le tue emozioni: oscurità e dita intrecciate e _aishiteru aishiteru_ sino a perderci la ragione. Vorresti dire che non è vero non conosca il _ti amo_ , ma lo dice a te. A te solo. Dio solo sa perché, se quel _ti amo_ suona come un _ti odio_ disperato e querulo: una professione di resa, perché anche il ragno è stato mangiato e ora su una tela slabbrata e polverosa ci sono due carcasse senza vita. I vostri cuori.   
Per questo ti alzi, cerchi il cucchiaino e il limone e una bella siringa pulita e sterile – perché di cancro ne hai già uno. Non c’è più nulla che possa sfamarne un altro – un laccio emostatico.   
haido resta a guardarti, con un’ansia tenue, appena trattenuta e sospesa sulla reiterata meccanicità del tutto. Scioglierai il laccio, lo annoderai al suo omero – tra un po’ sarà evidente, comunque. Avrà già perso cinque o sei chili – e gli darai quel che resta della tua _medicina_. Poi vi sdraierete vicini, allacciati stretti, ancora un po’, aspettando che cominci il viaggio destinato a portarvi in un mondo che non c’è. Un mondo daltonico. Un mondo haido.   
Un’altra parte, insomma.  
  
Le donne di Ken avevano sempre una quarta abbondante, ma non c’era verso che sapessero cucinare. In momenti come quelli diventava ancora più feroce la nostalgia delle cene in casa di Takarai, perché per quanto mangiasse come un porco e fosse più conveniente coprirlo d’oro che non invitarlo a pranzo, preparava il riso al curry migliore del Giappone. Ma non era aria da bisboccia di gruppo: era già difficile usare quella parola credendoci davvero.   
Yasunori continuava a uscire soprattutto con Kitamura, e Kitamura si vedeva con Tetsuya. Tetsuya aveva allargato il proprio giro di contatti a mezza Danger Crue, si era schiarito i capelli e somigliava sempre meno al provincialotto di Osaka che aveva incontrato due anni prima e sempre più a un leader di quelli indimenticabili – lo era già: a partire dalle sanzioni punitive imposte al vocalist. Non nominava mai haido, neppure per sapere cosa stesse combinando. In verità era già tempo di rimettersi al lavoro e cumulare tracce, perché _Blurry Eyes_ minacciava di divenire lo spauracchio di un’eccellenza insuperabile, eppure Ogawa sembrava quasi godere alla prospettiva di poter scaricare su Takarai il peso del suo infantilismo e della sua superficialità.   
Non aveva tutti i torti, ma bisognava essere fatti di ferro dentro per portare rancore a uno come Hideto – oppure onesti. A volte Sakurazawa si diceva ch’era colpa sua, perché non riusciva a trovare la forza di metterlo a fuoco del tutto. Non voleva. Non ce n’era bisogno: bastavano le sigarette fumate insieme e le stronzate sommesse mormorate sotto due strati di coperte.   
Era passata una settimana. Era caduta la neve. haido non aveva chiamato nessuno. Non lui, non Ken. Forse aveva tentato con Tetsuya, magari con la scusa dei testi, ma Ogawa non l’avrebbe detto. Lisciava e vezzeggiava Elizabeth, con la stessa controllata superiorità con cui pure l’aveva visto coccolare Hideto. Una sostituzione immediata, efficace, molto netta.   
Senz’altro gli aveva spezzato il cuore.   
Un nuovo giro di birra. Tetsuya aveva rifiutato, anche se il suo appartamento non era troppo lontano e sarebbe tornato a piedi. Ken aveva fatto una battuta scontata sul fatto che con scarpe come le sue l’ubriachezza poteva essere mortale. Ogawa aveva riso, prima di insultarlo in dialetto. Aveva ingoiato un altro sorso, affascinato e distratto al tempo stesso da quella scena così domestica. A Osaka ce n’erano state di simili. Gliel’aveva detto haido, che per un anno buono era stato l’ennesima bocca da sfamare di casa Ogawa.   
Aveva pensato a come potesse essere allora, senza di lui. A haido, raggomitolato sotto il kotatsu, intento a guardare due amici e a chiedersi come infilarsi nel mezzo.   
Era da lui soffrire per l’irrisolto terrore di essere invisibile, non visto, cancellato dalla storia e dalla geografia degli affetti.   
Si era alzato in piedi, senza pensarci. Tetsuya gli aveva letto nel pensiero.   
“Il tredici siamo a Pop-Jam. Le registrazioni cominciano alle nove.”   
Era un messaggio per haido; l’obbligo non sindacabile d’essere perfetto e pronto.   
Aveva guardato l’orologio: erano le dieci e mezza. Un orario quasi educato per capitare in casa di un amico.   
haido non conosceva nessuno. Dopo la storia della Yoshikawa si erano sentite in giro chiacchiere poco lusinghiere. Si era chiuso ancor più in se stesso, anche se qualche nome di peso l’aveva avvicinato con insistenza. Non aveva una vita sentimentale, però – di quello era certo. Era troppo infantile per avere una ragazza, troppo bello per sentirne la nostalgia.   
Shinjuku, Kabukicho, Ginza, Rappongi.   
Contro i fianchi della moto, la Tokyo notturna era un serpente di luci ipnotiche, indifferenti e distratte. Un _non-luogo_ , fatto di assenze e di abbandoni. Un versione post-moderna del deserto che avevano attraversato per un pugno insignificante di giorni. In momenti come quelli non poteva far altro che dar ragione a haido e avvertire il peso delle solitudini strane che ti nascevano nella vastità glamour di una metropoli come milioni. Non aiutava a sentirsi più adatti, più grandi, più belli: in quell’oscurità non si vedevano i loro visi a Shibuya, quasi la musica non fosse che una metafora passeggera e impalpabile.   
Brutti pensieri: accelerare non bastava a renderli meno evidenti e dolorosi.   
Era stato ben contento di raggiungere l’abitazione di haido, perché per quanto non fosse lontana, lo era abbastanza da portare alla deriva ogni pensiero.   
Aveva suonato con discreta insistenza, senza ottenere in risposta neppure un blando grugnito. Era una palazzina piuttosto recente e graziosa, non uno di quei brutti blocchi in cui avevano vissuto, ma era asettica e informale, inadatta a uno come lui.   
Probabilmente era uscito per andare a mangiare da qualche parte – lo faceva anche se era solo. Per quanto suonasse triste o squallido, gli diceva, non lo era mai come ritrovarsi a farlo sul proprio kotatsu. Era una verità anche quella: una piccola perla di saggezza, di un piccolo uomo che sembrava un bambino e invece aveva ventisei anni. Ventisei.   
Li aveva compiuti il ventinove gennaio e si era dimenticato di fargli gli auguri. Si era scusato e sembrava che Takarai non ci fosse rimasto troppo male – probabilmente perché il silenzio di Tetsuya pesava di più.   
Aveva fatto per scendere di nuovo le scale che portavano alla strada, quando un rumore soffocato l’aveva colpito. Proveniva dall’appartamento del vocalist. Era rimasto in ascolto per un po’. Era un suono regolare, ritmico, affannato. Somigliava all’ansito di un cagnolino, ma Hideto non aveva una particolare simpatia per i cani ed era allergico ai gatti: dubitava che fosse tanto masochista da costringersi a lavorare in un tappeto di peli e in una probabile orgia di starnuti. Aveva passato la mano sulla cassetta delle lettere. Era in posti simili che di solito si poneva un doppione delle chiavi. Era anche lì che gli aveva consigliato di tenerne una di riserva, nel caso si fosse verificata qualcuna delle sue probabili distrazioni. Non aveva trovato nulla e si era persino sentito un po’ stupido: haido non misurava centosettantacinque centimetri, ma quasi venti di meno. Posto che per nascondere lì la chiave avrebbe dovuto usare almeno uno sgabello, non gli sarebbe tornata utile in caso d’emergenza.   
Aveva fatto l’unica cosa plausibile e intelligente in un simile caso: si era sforzato di ragionare come uno scricciolo di Wakayama, ergo aveva sollevato lo zerbino e trovato quel che cercava. Aveva aperto la porta senza curarsi di essere delicato, per il gusto di giocare, di capire e, forse, persino di spaventarlo. Invece era stato l’unico a cozzare contro immagini sgradevoli e impreviste.   
Quel trenta gennaio a Shibuya faceva davvero troppo freddo, soprattutto oltre le luci di scena e le emozioni di plastica che non scaldavano davvero nessuno.  
 _  
Cazzo_ , _cazzo_ , _cazzo_.   
Yasunori Sakurazawa aveva pensato che il mestiere della casalinga fosse il più pericoloso del mondo, quando aveva rischiato di ustionarsi per la settantesima volta. Non c’era neppure la possibilità di chiamare in conto un’attività elaborata, visto che le sue ambizioni si circoscrivevano a un po’ di riso bollito – dubitava che haido potesse distinguere un qualunque sapore o avesse davvero fame. Doveva farlo mangiare per forza, in ogni caso, fosse pure per fargli prendere qualcosa che evitasse alla situazione di peggiorare.   
Se _qualcuno_ non avesse manifestato un’idiosincrasia tanto comica e infantile nei confronti dei medici, sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile, ma non c’era stato verso: era davvero convinto che la febbre sarebbe scesa da sola dormendoci su. Per quel che poteva vedere, la febbre non era stata dello stesso parere.   
Aveva posato la pentola sul kotatsu con un gesto goffo e maldestro, dopo aver inciampato in tutto il ciarpame che affollava il pavimento di quella stanza. Forse avrebbe dovuto spingere il proprio impeto casalingo sino all’ipotesi di riordinare un po’, ma trovava comica la sola idea per decidere di piegarsi a tanto. haido si era volto nella sua direzione, raggomitolato stretto e tremante sotto le coperte. Era la prima volta che non riuscisse a trovarlo carino, neppure a cercare nella propria memoria una maschera da sovrapporre a quel viso affilato e disfatto, gli occhi troppo grandi, arrossati e cerchiati di scuro, le labbra livide e rotte dalla febbre. Sembrava la pallida ombra della strega che sapeva essere, sotto le luci e negli occhi di una Tokyo prevaricatoria e vogliosa di lui. Eppure Hideto era quello: una penna e un blocco a portata di mano al posto delle medicine, sperando in qualche idea decente e improvvisa. Un piccolo stupido, malato di freddo, rimpianto e nostalgia.   
Gli si era inginocchiato accanto, dopo aver raccolto il panno che, intiepidito, era caduto a terra. L’aveva immerso nell’acqua fredda e strizzato con energia, prima di posarglielo ancora sulla fronte bollente.   
“Grazie, Yacchan,” l’aveva sentito mormorare con la voce insolitamente bassa e gli occhi più liquidi che mai.   
“Dovresti andare da un medico, haido. Stavolta stai proprio male,” gli aveva detto.   
“Posso scrivere ugualmente.”   
“Pensi che sia così importante? Che freghi davvero a qualcuno?”   
Era una domanda retorica: sapeva a chi stesse pensando, quale fosse il suo peggiore rovello.   
“È il mio lavoro. È anche l’unica cosa che so fare.”   
Gli aveva sorriso. “No. Non è vero. E lo sai anche tu.”   
haido aveva stirato le labbra in una smorfia buffa, infantile e graziosa. “Tu mi vuoi bene, vero, Yacchan?”   
Non era una domanda; era una specie di ordine non sindacabile. Sembrava un gioco: era _normale_ adeguarsi.   
“Potrei dirti di no?”   
haido si era seduto di scatto e, con una forza quasi prevaricatoria, gli aveva stretto le braccia al collo e l’aveva baciato in profondità, come poteva aver baciato una sua qualunque ragazza o la stessa Hinano. Baciava bene e i suoi capelli procuravano un piacevole attrito contro la sua pelle: era stato quasi tentato dall’idea di ricambiarlo, prima di pensare che non c’erano luci o palcoscenici o giustificazioni plausibili. Solo loro due: due uomini. Due amici.   
_Che follia_. _Che schifo_.   
L’aveva allontanato senza troppa grazia. Hideto era ricaduto contro i cuscini. C’era una luce strana nel suo sguardo, una luce che nasceva dalla febbre, ma che sembrava persino più malata: malata di qualcosa d’oscuro. Forse di persino più contagioso.   
“Ma che fai?”   
Yasunori avrebbe desiderato mantenere il proprio timbro saldo e distante, invece la voce gli era uscita inconsistente e priva di volontà e mordente.   
“Volevo ringraziarti, perché sei carino e gentile con me. Non pensavo che t’infastidisse così tanto.”   
“Non è questo… È solo che….”   
Non lo stava ascoltando. Era molto evidente quanto Hideto chiudeva i canali d’ogni comunicazione, e quello era uno dei tanti contesti. L’aveva visto piuttosto alzarsi, un po’ sbilanciato e barcollante, e dirigersi in cucina. Il corpo sottile svaniva in una t-shirt troppo larga. Di spalle, con quelle esilissime gambe da cervo e la cascata di boccoli rossastri, poteva essere una puttana in day-after.   
“haido…”   
“Va’ a casa, Yacchan, oppure a sbronzarti con Ken. Non ti ha ancora detto Tetchan che sono una pessima compagnia?”   
Aveva respirato in profondità, prima di alzarsi e raggiungerlo. “Non sei una pessima compagnia. Sei un bambino dell’asilo,” gli aveva risposto secco, strappandogli di mano il pacchetto di Cherokee – le sue dita tremavano.   
“Non ti viene bene l’imitazione di Ogawa,” gli aveva replicato sarcastico, riappropriandosene. Ne aveva sfilata una con insolenza, accendendola con un gesto noncurante. Aveva cominciato a tossire prima di fumarla davvero.   
“A chi credi di fare dispetto comportandoti così, eh?”   
“Dispetto? Perché dovrei fare dispetto _cough_ a qualcuno, _Sono-il-leader-Yacchan_?” aveva ribadito con un sorrisino sarcastico – ma aveva pure cercato l’appoggio del piano di lavoro, perché era evidente che una simile febbre gli facesse ballare tutto davanti. Yasumori gli si era avvicinato abbastanza da umiliarlo con la propria statura e ridimensionarne le pretese.   
“Io non sono Ogawa,” aveva scandito, prima di afferrarlo per il collo della maglietta e sollevarlo di peso. “Non sono per le ritorsioni morali, ma per quelle fisiche.”   
“Lasciami.”   
“Non ci penso proprio.”   
“Mollami, _stronzo_! Non sono un gatto o un qualunque schifoso animaletto con cui…”   
“Le bestie hanno un minimo di buonsenso. Tu, no. Tu sei un deficiente viziato che ancora non ha imparato a vivere. Ecco cosa sei,” aveva replicato, prima di schiacciarlo contro i guanciali. “A letto. E restaci, _cazzo_! Non sono la tua babysitter.”   
haido sembrava troppo shockato dalla sua esasperazione per reagire o replicare in un qualunque modo. L’aveva visto rannicchiarsi tra le coperte, dandogli le spalle, come se volesse svanire – tanto era bastato, a dirla tutta, per fargli montare una specie di senso di colpa, ma intenerirsi sarebbe stato del tutto controproducente. A quel punto, però, il riso era da buttare.  
  
Era arrivato in anticipo, una sciarpa di lana bianca a coprirgli metà del viso. I soliti occhiali da sole. Stava fumando, ma aveva spento la cicca come l’aveva individuato sulla distanza. Non era difficile: haido era bianco come la neve. Sakura nero come la notte. Piaceva molto anche ai fotografi quel contrasto, perché suonava artistico e convincente.   
Takarai gli aveva regalato un saluto stentato, formale e timido. Non una parola di troppo. Era troppo pallido, esile e si vedeva con brutale chiarezza l’ombra nera di una sostanziosa ricrescita tra le sue chiome volpine. Ogawa avrebbe avuto senz’altro di che recriminare: nel complesso era un bene che non gli rivolgesse più la parola.   
“Ehi, Yacchan, secondo te cos’è meglio? _Rosso-troia_ o _fragola-loli_?”   
Kitamura l’aveva incastrato in un fanservice extra prima che potesse scambiare con Hideto un paio di frasi decenti, per sistemare un’aria ch’era sempre più tesa e sempre più carica di scazzi inutili e dannosi per tutti. La verità, però, è che quell’intermezzo arrivava come opportuno e salvifico in un momento in cui non provava alcun desiderio di ingoiare i patemi e i capricci del prossimo. Tetsuya stava già provando gli accordi di basso. Takarai era stato placcato nel backstage: era tutto sotto controllo – tutto, fuorché adrenalina in eccesso e tensione da prova del fuoco e telecamere a diffusione nazionale.   
Gli avrebbe fatto comodo un po’ di Valium, ma non c’era nessun posto abbastanza tranquillo per ingoiare sacrosanto relax sintetico.   
Si era truccato quel minimo che gli era richiesto dalle esigenze di scena, _duettando_ con Ken e coinvolgendo di quando in quando pure il bassista, che li aveva dati per lavativi qualche secolo prima. haido era arrivato in ritardo e aveva cominciato a truccarsi con la solita meticolosità silenziosa. Alla luce artificiale del camerino era cadaverico, né le telecamere avrebbero migliorato la situazione.   
L’assistente di regia aveva dato l’atteso segnale: si erano riuniti tutti e quattro attorno a Tetsuya per riceverne la benedizione. haido a testa bassa, senza smorfie, risolini di circostanza o battute cretine. Sembrava quello più spaventato di tutti, ma sul momento aveva creduto che fosse un eccesso di timidezza. Poi era partito l’attacco, e il basso di Ogawa sarebbe da solo bastato a coprirne del tutto la voce.   
Era un momento importante e la peggiore performance che Takarai avesse mai regalato.   
Tetsuya era livido di rabbia e si coglieva in un modo tanto evidente da suonare imbarazzante. Dall’occhiata che Kitamura gli aveva regalato, del resto, poteva intuire che sarebbe esploso presto un fortunale apocalittico e che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti evitarlo con ogni mezzo. L’unico davvero spendibile era fingere di non esserci, non vedere e non sentire niente: strategia alla Ken, che era intelligente e sapeva vivere. Strategia da imitare.   
“Un’altra che ne combini e sei fuori. Di gente che sa cantare così è pieno il Giappone. Anzi, che sa cantare _molto meglio_ di così.”   
Ogawa perdeva di rado le staffe, ma questo giovava senz’altro all’intensità della sua collera, laddove si fosse liberata. Era giusto e severissimo: haido cadeva a pezzi per molto meno.   
Ken aveva fatto per trascinarlo via lontano dal campo di battaglia, per quanto pure l’artiglieria si fosse levata unilateralmente: Takarai annuiva al più a testa bassa, senza ribattere. Non poteva abbandonarlo: gli mancava il cuore.   
“Adesso basta, Tetsuya. Sei stato fin troppo chiaro, no?” aveva detto senza accenti superflui. Ogawa non era un bambino e aveva colto tutte le implicazioni del suo intervento. Non pensava neppure mezza delle crudeltà rinfacciate a Hideto, ma si prestava a recitare il ruolo di cattivo per dargli una scollata. Era in gamba, Tetchan, un autentico samurai, ma qualcuno doveva prestarsi a leccare le ferite di chi restava.   
“Ho un altro casco. Su, cambiati e torniamo a casa,” aveva detto, passando il braccio attorno alle spalle di haido e cancellando qualche lacrima che colava giù, tra avanzi di trucco, sicurezze e atteggiamenti di circostanza.   
“Prendo il treno. Grazie lo stesso,” l’aveva sentito sussurrare, prima che si alzasse di scatto e corresse nel piccolo bagno a vomitare.   
_Cazzo_. _Cazzo_. _Cazzo_.   
Inclinato contro lo stipite aveva atteso che si esaurisse anche l’ultimo singulto, prima di piegarsi su di lui per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.   
“Perché non hai detto che stavi male?”   
Hideto non gli aveva risposto. Le labbra strette e contratte, com’era contratto e teso lui. “Comunque il treno è senz’altro meglio, visto come sei conciato. Passerò domani a prendere la moto. C’è di buono che almeno quella non si raffredda.”   
haido aveva annuito a capo chino.   
“Smettila di piangere, su. Non è successo niente di irreparabile. A quelli non importa niente di come suoniamo, basta che ci facciamo vedere.”  
 _Basta che vedano te.  
_


	4. Debolezza

Ormai ne avete bisogno entrambi in modo parossistico. Avete bisogno di restare insieme e farvi del male e distruggervi giorno dopo giorno. Il gioco è durato troppo, la tela si è annodata e né il ragno né la preda possono più scendere.   
Pensavi d’essere la sola vittima, ma non è così.   
Occhi bassi e labbra serrate e parole di circostanza smorfie tristi da set fotografico e null’altro.   
Ha qualcosa che non va. Non è un problema di dosi – quanto peserà adesso? Quaranta chili? Forse persino qualcosa in meno – perché ti guardi bene dal dargliene una intera, anche se forse sarebbe una buona soluzione per tutti e due – morire avvelenati e intrecciati come state vivendo, pieni del tossico di questa relazione impossibile, faticosa e obbrobriosa.   
Pieni di paura.   
Hai perso il conto delle volte in cui hai detto _basta_.   
Hai detto che era un gioco pericoloso, malsano e neppure troppo divertente. Che eri troppo vecchio per giocare. Che era troppo vecchio per credere di trascinare la commedia all’infinito.   
I vecchi non sono kawaii, non sono teneri o dolci o piacevoli o buoni da amare – meglio le tette, cazzo. Meglio farsi tutte le idol del mazzo, ‘fanculo.   
L’hai fatto piangere.   
Hai affondato nelle sue paure e nei suoi timori peggiori, nel buco nero delle sue ansie.   
Hai afferrato il labile schermo di pelle e faccia come il culo che le ricopre e l’hai strappato via, senza pensarci. Senza pietà.   
L’hai fatto piangere.   
Se n’è andato davvero.   
Ti ha preso sul serio.   
Ti ha creduto.   
Ti ha liberato dalla sua maledizione.   
Eppure no: è sempre ritornato.   
E Kitamura abbassa lo sguardo se deve parlare con te e Tetsuya quasi preferisce non guardarvi nemmeno.   
Sembrava una checca daltonica, ma almeno a letto funziona secondo natura, _lui_.   
A te, invece, cosa è successo?   
Vorresti dargli tutta la colpa.   
Vorresti dirgli che è un attore pietoso, uno stronzo irresponsabile, un diavolo tentatore, ma sai che non puoi, perché non potresti vivere senza la sua voce che ti chiede affetto e le sue braccia che ti stringono e i suoi sorrisi pensierosi e strani, mentre fuma nudo tra le lenzuola e ti guarda rispondere al telefono con una voce _normale_ , calma ed equilibrata, persino se fino a un minuto prima gli hai ruggito il tuo orgasmo addosso.   
È la cornice del vostro quadro. È sporca e fa paura – ne fa milioni di volte più di quel che avevi pensato, quando la recita è cominciata.   
Pensavi che in fondo sarebbe finita lì: un’esperienza _diversa_.   
Succede.   
Uno lo fa. Si diverte. Ci ride sopra. Seppellisce l’obbrobrio da qualche parte e poi torna alle tette, alle fiche e a tutto quello per cui Dio – o chi per lui – ti ha fatto un cazzo tra le gambe. A te non è successo, però; non sei stato così fortunato – oppure lo sei stato troppo e questo è il prezzo da pagare.   
Sei stato _scelto_ da qualcuno che è al di là degli schemi, delle pose, dei limiti, del buonsenso; al di là delle tette e delle fiche, perché a quel punto devi ammettere che non ci pensi mai, _al dunque_. Non gli servono. Non importa a te.   
C’è comunque un buco.   
È quello sbagliato e che fa montare la voglia di altri buchi.   
La luce spenta, il suo respiro soffocato. Morde il cuscino, ti lascia fare.   
Probabilmente non è piacevole – a quello, cazzo, non ti abbasseresti mai. Forse l’unica chance per vivere un simile abominio è ricordarsi di essere _quello che sta sopra e mette dentro_. _Sta sopra e mette dentro_ : uno squallore da vomitare l’anima – ma se gli sfuggisse qualcosa di simile a un singhiozzo o a una supplica o a un lamento, tu ti sveglieresti e abbandoneresti quel fetido palco di illusioni e sogni spezzati dalla luce. Perciò si annulla e si lascia inghiottire dal suo stesso buco – diventa, anzi, il buco in cui ti perdi e finite con il rotolare insieme.   
Ci sono anche i momenti buoni, ma si esauriscono presto. I momenti buoni sono fatti di cose innocue e semplici, come dividere con gli altri una vita _normale_ , dimenticare quello che succede durante i day-off o la notte – da un po’ di tempo, ormai, quasi tutte le notti. Durante il day-off, quasi tutto il giorno – fingere che sia una seccatura imbastire il kabuki per i set fotografici o un palco troppo illuminato.   
È bello anche andare a pattinare, bere qualcosa in un locale, tirare fino a mattina. Pensare a una canzone. Storpiare una canzone. Fare gli amanti per gli occhi degli altri, senza conseguenze e anzi per fugare qualunque dubbio sulla realtà.   
Nessuno è così idiota da baciare sulla bocca un amico, se è davvero dell’altra sponda, no?   
Momenti buoni sono anche quelli che aspettano solo voi due, istanti placati di calma piatta e pensieri annullati; quando la resina fa un buon lavoro e galleggiate e galleggiate e galleggiate per ore in un universo senza nessuno che possa vedervi o giudicarvi o formulare un qualunque giudizio.   
I minuti si trasformano in ore.   
La paura e la tristezza, in una specie di affetto.   
Lo baci sulla bocca, gli accarezzi i capelli e non sai come dirgli che li rivuoi indietro: rivuoi quelle chiome infinite da Uri e da strega, perché era tutto molto più facile.   
Ora ti senti un depravato due volte, perché riconosci uno come te, ma che a guardarlo potrebbe essere tuo figlio. Hideto forse lo sa, per questo, se si accorge della luce spenta e triste che ti attraversa lo sguardo, si allontana dal tuo fuoco e comincia a lavorarsi il tuo cazzo.   
Lo fa per ricordarti che non è un bambino, non è innocente e non merita nessuna pietà.   
I figli non si scopano i genitori. I bambini non fanno bocchini come i suoi.  
A te, comunque, fa pena lo stesso, come provi pena per Yasunori, tutte le volte in cui ti capita di incontrarlo in uno specchio la mattina e riconoscere un ragazzo _normale_.   
Che si scopa il suo migliore amico.  
  
  
La situazione era degenerata del tutto, sino a somigliare a uno shounen-ai di quarta categoria, di quelli che di quando in quando Kitamura tirava fuori per prendere per il culo i froci e farsi venire qualche idea maiala da vendere sul palco.   
Era finita presto, in ogni caso, perché di fantasia, messi insieme, ne avevano molta di più. E poi a Ogawa non piaceva ritrovarsi sempre nello stereotipo di quello che subiva.   
haido era un _bishounen_ delizioso, invece: salvo rare eccezioni, si lasciava fare di tutto, purché fosse ricompensato con qualche complimento o una cena adeguata alle capacità spropositate del suo stomaco.   
Non sapeva perché stesse divagando proprio in uno di quei contesti in cui era ontologico che non potesse farlo – e non poteva farlo perché c’era un magone da consolare, sommato alla peggiore influenza di tutto il Giappone.   
Ken avrebbe detto che i microbi amavano il kawaii.   
haido l’avrebbe mandato a cagare, se fosse stato l’Hideto di sempre, ma quell’haido si era nascosto da parecchio, in profondità da cui sembrava impossibile tirarlo fuori.   
Bisognava a tutti i costi corrompere quel samurai daltonico di Tetsuya e fargli capire che era una battaglia persa, tanto Takarai non avrebbe mai fatto ammenda dei propri errori: al più avrebbe detto ch’era brutto, cattivo e tiranno, e avrebbe continuato a piangere – cioè quel che stava facendo sotto lo sguardo critico dei pochi passeggeri della metropolitana.   
Yasunori aveva respirato in profondità, dicendosi ch’era meglio pensare positivo e che in fondo non era l’ora di punta, sicché era quasi impossibile che fossero stati notati, riconosciuti o fotografati nel peggiore dei contesti possibili. Era persino riuscito a individuare due posti abbastanza riparati da evitare che quella scena madre fosse comunque sbattuta in faccia a qualche studente ignaro nelle crudeltà del palcoscenico.   
haido si era raggomitolato contro il finestrino, una pallottola di lana bianca, boccoli, muco e magone, che poteva ispirare tenerezza come il prepotente desiderio di aprire un finestrino e defenestrarla.   
A ventisei anni non era ammissibile un simile comportamento – forse erano le controindicazioni di tutto quel talento: da qualche parte la bilancia aveva tentato di equilibrare i piatti.   
“Per favore, smettila. Le vecchiette già mi guardano male per partito preso; non aumentare le prove a mio carico.”   
haido gli aveva allungato una mezza spinta, senza volgersi a guardarlo. Si era passato più volte le dita contro le guance, sotto le lenti scure – trucco sciolto con brandelli di dignità.   
Ci voleva coraggio anche per essere così sconfitti e così fragili. Hideto ne aveva più di tutti loro.   
Aveva allungato con indolenza il braccio, afferrandolo per le spalle e traendolo contro di sé.   
“Guarda come tremi…” aveva bofonchiato, prima di sfilarsi il giubbotto e coprirlo con ruvida premura.   
haido aveva mormorato qualcosa, ma starnutirci dietro non aveva migliorato la comprensione di quello che sarebbe stato forse un ringraziamento, se Elizabeth non avesse lasciato contro la nappa scura qualche chilo d’amore felino e morbido pelo.   
“Scusa. Non volevo ucciderti,” aveva commentato, sforzandosi di non ridere, anche se l’avrebbe raccontato a Kitamura per il gusto di farlo crollare a terra con le convulsioni – non era tagliato per i ruoli da cavaliere: c’era sempre qualcosa che andava storto.   
haido aveva mormorato una brutta bestemmia, ma la sua espressione, mentre restava con il capo appoggiato contro la sua spalla e gli occhi chiusi, intorpidito dalla febbre e dal rumore soffice e ritmico del treno, sembrava più rilassata e serena.   
Forse il peggio era passato per l’ennesima volta, ma cominciava a capire perché Ogawa avesse perso la pazienza in un modo tanto clamoroso.   
Era un gioco sfiancante e Takarai non sembrava rendersene conto, tant’è che gli si era addormentato addosso, come un bambino piccolo.   
L’aveva scosso con gentilezza, poco prima della fermata.   
Erano appena le due del pomeriggio, ma la luce era così bassa da lasciar intendere che di lì a poco avrebbe nevicato in abbondanza, rinforzando la poltiglia grigiastra e scivolosa che infestava i marciapiedi sempre troppo affollati.   
haido era a pezzi e si vedeva, anche se era stato così generoso da risparmiargli l’onere di prenderlo in braccio – anche perché dubitava che l’onestà della sua amicizia potesse arrivare a tanto.   
L’appartamento, caotico e freddo, li aveva accolti come una specie di oasi – a quel punto Takarai poteva pure inanellare un rosario di rivendicazioni bizzose e infantili: non l’avrebbe saputo nessuno. Hideto, però, aveva preferito di gran lunga infilarsi sotto il kotatsu, quasi fosse una testuggine avvolta in tentacolari alghe rosse.   
“Adesso fai un bagno caldo, prendi le medicine e ti infili subito a letto, siamo intesi?”   
haido aveva annuito mesto. C’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo di troppo brillante e troppo vivo, quasi volesse dirgli qualcosa che non trovava però modo d’uscire.   
Forse era meglio così, perché non aveva voglia di conoscerne i contenuti.   
“Bene. Ora devo proprio andare. C’è un pezzo della batteria da cambiare e Awaji ha detto che poteva farmelo avere tramite un suo amico…”   
“E mi lasci _cough_ così?”   
Gli si era inginocchiato accanto, allontanandogli i capelli dal viso.   
“Starò fuori un paio d’ore. Pensi di morire nel frattempo?”   
Takarai aveva stirato le labbra, rassicurato. “Va bene… Allora ti aspetto.”  
  
La casa di Tetsuya dava tanto l’idea d’essere quella di un genio che l’antro di un pazzo furioso: solo il primo avrebbe rispettato l’alfabeto latino quasi pure nella disposizione dei sanitari; solo il secondo l’avrebbe fatto. Seguiva una spianata di gundam in confronto alla quale impallidiva persino la collezione di film porno che stava mettendo su con Kitamura – e di cui erano ridicolmente fieri, per quanto non riuscissero mai a guardarli. Il fatto che Ogawa riuscisse a dare l’impressione d’essere una persona del tutto aggiustata e _normale_ , persino con i capelli pieni di forcine e quei suoi occhialoni trash, del resto, era l’ennesima anomalia da imputare a un ambiente in cui non si era mai sentito del tutto a proprio agio – fosse pure perché gli toccava fumare in terrazza persino a gennaio.   
Tetsuya era un ottimo padrone di casa, faceva un the eccellente, ma aveva anche una sorta di urticante sesto senso, per cui mangiava la foglia prima ancora che uno l’avesse colta, e ti bruciava sulle intenzioni. Aveva infatti speso poco o nulla in convenevoli per approdare al _dunque_ – mirando al petto, poi, come avrebbe fatto quel suo adorato Arznable.   
“Mi dispiace, Yacchan. Dimmi subito quanto ti devo.”   
“Tetsuya, sono io il batterista… Figurati se…”   
“Non mi riferivo al pezzo – quello lo metto in conto alla Ki/oon, cosa credi? – ma alla sanguisuga.”   
“Uh?”  
“La piaga. haido, insomma. Mi hai capito.”   
“No. Veramente non tanto.”   
“Lo so che ci sono andato pesante e so che c’è rimasto male. E so pure che quando ci rimane male, esiste solo un modo per fargliela passare.”   
“… Portarlo a mangiare il maiale ad Aoyama.”   
“Ingozzarlo e basta.”   
Ogawa aveva degli affreschi mentali quasi più assurdi delle stampe delle sue camicie. A essere inquietante, comunque, era il fatto che si avvicinassero di molto alla verità nuda e cruda.   
“… E siccome è nella sua natura parassita approfittarsi delle persone più oneste ed equilibrate, dimmi quanto ti è costato il mio inutile tentativo di addestrarlo.”   
Era seguito un gesto molto teatrale e molto buffo, una specie di professione di resa da attore kabuki.   
“Tanto mi sono rotto le scatole di questa strategia del silenzio. Come dice Ken, tutto quello che posso ottenere è il trasferimento di un esaurimento nervoso. È un cocco di mamma e non cambierà mai.”   
Kitamura doveva fare lo psicologo o l’avvocato, altro che l’architetto: aveva già preparato il terreno della riconciliazione senza quasi esporsi in prima persona.   
Aveva molto da imparare.   
“Non ti preoccupare, Tetchan. Stavolta era troppo triste per mangiare,” aveva detto con un mezzo sorriso.   
Ogawa aveva sollevato un sopracciglio. “Ma davvero?”   
“Sul serio. Sbrigati a chiedergli scusa, prima che si allaghi Tokyo.”   
Tetsuya aveva borbottato un ‘ _santa pazienza_ ’ davvero molto comico, prima di battergli amichevolmente sulla spalla, con cameratismo e complicità non studiata. “In ogni caso grazie, Yacchan. Si vede che stare con una persona adulta e matura gli ricorda l’anagrafe. Spero che abbia imparato la lezione, perché ora che la strada è in discesa e tutto è un po’ più facile, sarebbe davvero stupido rovinare un sogno per le ripicche di un irresponsabile. Non pensi?”   
Aveva annuito senza neppure pensare: era normale riconoscere tutte le buone e sacrosante ragioni di Ogawa; non c’era una sola falla nel suo ragionamento e anche la sua durezza non si legava mai a fatti o risentimenti personali. Tetsuya aveva smesso di pensare alla Yoshikawa persino prima che Hideto se ne servisse per nuocere solo a se stesso – prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Ogawa era un avversario troppo forte per uno come lui: doveva rassegnarsi a fare la mascotte.  
  
Era entrato con cautela, salvo accorgersi che la luce era accesa.   
Avvolto in un plaid e raggomitolato contro il kotatsu, haido stava scrivendo. Era rimasto a fissarlo per un po’. In verità non l’aveva mai visto comporre – il più delle volte s’incontravano in studio per le registrazioni, quando il testo era già completo e Tetsuya o Ken avevano completato il supporto ritmico.   
Non dava un grande contributo in tal senso, in effetti, ma la sua creatività si esprimeva meglio nell’esecuzione, che non nell’invenzione. haido, scrostata la patina da animaletto domestico, era un musicista molto più completo di quanto non potesse dire di sé.   
Un po’ inclinato sulla destra, mordicchiava la matita. Le sue labbra sillabavano di quando in quando una strofa, accennavano un giro, un motivo, un’intuizione. Scriveva e poi cancellava. Si fermava per qualche istante e ricominciava subito dopo.   
Non era carino, in quella luce: era bellissimo. Era quasi la profondità del suo talento salisse in superficie, vestendolo di una pelle del tutto nuova – la sua ennesima maschera o forse il suo ego più vero.   
“Mi sembrava di averti detto di filare a letto,” aveva detto secco, quasi solo per il gusto di vederlo trasalire, sorpreso e colpevole.   
“Mi sento meglio, Yacchan. Ho fatto il bagno e preso le medicine. Perciò ho pensato che potevo…”   
L’aveva sollevato senza nessuno sforzo, quasi avesse le ossa leggere degli uccelli – un piccolo passero tutto occhi e capelli.   
“È meglio se non pensi. Tutte le volte in cui lo fai, combini qualche disastro,” gli aveva replicato, prima di annegarlo tra le coperte.   
“Sei cattivo, Yacchan. Non vedi quanto m’impegno?” aveva mormorato querulo il vocalist, rotolando nella sua direzione. Ora ch’era inginocchiato accanto al letto, i loro visi erano vicinissimi.   
“Non ce n’è bisogno. Non così. Siamo un gruppo e siamo amici, prima di tutto.”   
haido aveva mosso il capo.   
“Tetsuya ti chiederà scusa. È stato un momento. È passato.”   
Il suo sguardo era lucido per la febbre o erano lacrime che nascevano da qualcosa di diverso?   
“Adesso, forse.”   
“Che vuoi dire?”   
“Mi chiederà scusa, perché magari pensa che altrimenti non riuscirò a scrivere o a cantare… O non so cosa. Oppure perché gliel’hai chiesto tu. O Ken… Tetchan non ha nessuna intenzione di essere mio amico. Non gli vado bene… Per niente.”   
Gli aveva accarezzato piano la guancia. haido aveva chiuso gli occhi e respirato in modo rumoroso.   
“Stai male e vedi tutto nero, ecco il problema. Tetsuya tiene moltissimo a te, altrimenti non se la prenderebbe per tutto e non litighereste come fate.”   
“Io gli servo, Yacchan… Tutto qui… E se perdo la voce… Se non riuscissi più a cantare…”   
“Ehi, no, no!”   
Non era attrezzato ad affrontare uno psicodramma. Non il secondo – o era il terzo? O il quarto? Troppi per contarli – della giornata. Avrebbe fatto meglio a correre da Kitamura, o in un porno-shop. O andare a puttane tout-court. Di quel passo aveva ragione Ogawa: gli sarebbe toccato chiedere i danni morali e materiali. Si stava rompendo abbastanza le palle, insomma, e non era una perdita da poco per un ragazzo _normale_.   
Si era seduto sul letto. haido gli aveva dato le spalle, come se si vergognasse a piangergli davanti dopo che aveva grondato per una buona metà del primo pomeriggio contro i suoi jeans.   
La cosa più impressionante era che non fosse un pianto nervoso, da scazzo del momento – poteva capitare e non era la fine del mondo – ma lacrime accorate di un dispiacere autentico e profondo che proprio non riusciva ad afferrare.   
Aveva ventisei anni e non gli era toccata nessuna incommensurabile tragedia che potesse legittimare tanto. Era sempre stato coccolato, vezzeggiato, accudito, lodato, sfamato quando non lo meritava affatto, perché per primo non aveva mai fatto nulla per meritarselo.   
Gli aveva persino detto che Char Arznable nella sua incarnazione più fedele – e trash – stava per porgergli solenni scuse!   
“Mi spieghi, per piacere, cosa ti è preso? Forse non sarò abbastanza intelligente, abbastanza sensibile o non so cosa. Ma non capisco.”   
“È un mio problema, infatti.”   
“Sono un tuo amico. Non sono qui perché brucio dal desiderio di prendermi l’influenza, tanto per chiarire la situazione. Parliamone. Fatti capire una volta tanto, almeno.”   
“Io sono daltonico, Yacchan.”   
“E adesso cosa c’entra?”   
“Mi piaceva disegnare. Era quello che volevo fare di più al mondo… Dopo il Kamen Rider, comunque.”   
Gli era sfuggito un mezzo sorriso. Gli aveva accarezzato i capelli. Era impossibile non provare un po’ di tenerezza. Era _normale_.   
“Dicevano che ero bravo, ma sono daltonico. Nessuno sa cosa farsene di un designer daltonico. Così non ho neppure provato ad andare all’Università – e poi i miei voti facevano abbastanza pena.”   
“A me non importa se sei daltonico, haido. Il bianco ti sta bene e a me piace il nero. Dov’è il problema? Anche se ti vestissi come Tetsuya non cambierebbe niente. Magari ti vomiterei addosso, prima o poi, ma sarebbe solo qualche macchia in più, no?”   
haido si era volto di scatto. Era livido e per la prima volta l’aveva visto sfigurato da un’espressione rabbiosa e davvero crudele. “Tu non hai proprio capito un cazzo, allora! _Cough_ … Anche tu parli e parli e parli di amicizia, ma te ne freghi di me!”   
“No. Io comincio a stancarmi del tuo atteggiamento e davvero mi domando perché stia ancora qui a perdere tempo.”   
“Nessuno te l’ha chiesto.”   
“Oh, sul serio? _Yacchan, mi abbandoni?_ _Yacchan, te ne vai?_ _Yacchan, mi lasci solo?_ Yacchan un cazzo!”   
Era stato troppo veloce: haido aveva caricato il destro con tutta la propria forza – che c’era e si sentiva – e l’aveva colpito in pieno. Poi, com’era caduto a terra, gli si era avventato contro come una piccola fiera brutale, ma a quel punto era già pronto a riceverlo e la differenza palese di masse muscolari e ossa e lucidità tornava a pesare.   
Gli era bastata una mano per afferrarlo alla gola e spingerlo di nuovo contro il letto.   
“Riprovaci e ti ammazzo, giuro,” aveva sibilato secco, prima di rialzarsi in piedi.   
haido non si era mosso: un’esile bambola contro un angolo spoglio della parete. Aveva fatto per andarsene, ma la voce di Hideto l’aveva trattenuto, anche se non era nulla che lo cercasse come interlocutore o protagonista. Parlava a se stesso, piuttosto, e suonava come la confessione di un perdente, amara e triste.   
“Volevo fare il chitarrista, ma il braccio sinistro lavora male… E sono troppo basso… Se perdo anche la voce, io… Cosa faccio?”  
  
Nevicava fitto – fiocchi densi, larghi, pastosi. Le luci della strada si riflettevano attraverso quei cristalli, colorandoli di tinte cangianti. Aveva chiuso la tenda, muovendosi di nuovo verso il centro della stanza. haido respirava male e si era scoperto per l’ennesima volta.   
_Che bambino_.   
“Sei ancora qui, Yacchan?” l’aveva sentito mormorare.   
Gli aveva scoperto la fronte, bagnandola con decisione. “Sì, sono qui. Ci resto finché non smetterai di bruciare più di una piastra da okonomiyaki.”   
“Non sei stanco?”   
“Un po’, ma c’è il divano. Posso usare quello.”   
haido si era spinto con più decisione contro di lui, stringendogli possessivo le mani – ed era ancora quella forza imprevista, prevaricatoria e quasi ostile.   
“Qui…”   
“Cosa?”   
“Dormi qui… Io non occupo tanto spazio e sono caldo.”   
“Su, non scherzare…”   
“Per favore, Yacchan…”   
“…”   
“Dormi con me.”   
Era una richiesta assurda – assurda per il contesto e il momento in cui arrivava. In fin dei conti, però, non era niente di diverso dalle _prime volte_ : dal _tutti-e-quattro-sotto-un-tetto_ , con cui la loro amicizia si era rafforzata.   
haido era vulnerabile come non mai, poi avrebbe fatto pace con Tetsuya e tutto sarebbe tornato a un paio di mesi prima, agli equilibri perfetti su cui l’iride era stata costruita.   
Poteva sacrificarsi senza problemi: non era nulla di troppo complicato o indecente. Erano amici. Poteva suonare _normale_ persino trovarsi in una situazione come quella – eppure _normale_ cominciava a sembrargli una gran brutta parola, imprecisa e in odore di raggiro.   
“Va bene. Resto qui,” aveva detto senza accenti superflui.   
Hideto aveva sospirato con una specie di languida soddisfazione.   
Si era spogliato con lentezza; accoccolato su un fianco, haido si era forse addormentato di nuovo. Era vero: occupava poco spazio ed era caldissimo.   
Se n’era accorto quando gli era scivolato contro.   
Le dita di lui contro un cazzo già troppo duro e quelle labbra di miele e di fuoco insieme.   
“Tu mi vuoi bene, vero, Yacchan?”


	5. Tela

È nell’aria e si sente: vento di assenza, di distanza, di rottura.   
Non andrete molto lontano, solo fingendo di vivere su un’isola deserta, del resto, potreste ignorare quanto vi circonda. Qualcosa è trapelato. Non sai come, non sai perché. L’unica certezza è che non possono essere stati Ogawa o Kitamura, perché, malgrado siano forse sbigottiti, shockati, schifati e delusi, non potrebbero mai essere tanto stupidi da lasciar esplodere uno scandalo simile.   
C’è chi pensa che potete permettervelo, perché siete rockstar e allora tutto è concesso, ma non è vero un cazzo. Sono permessi i fanservice e i baci in bocca e i ‘ _Sakura è il mio fidanzato e io sono molto geloso, vero honey?_ ’ dal palco, perché suonano rassicuranti e falsi. Perché sembrano dire tutto il contrario.   
Se solo sospettassero ch’è tutto vero – che sei il suo fidanzato e haido è davvero possessivo e geloso e violento e feroce e prevaricatorio, come una donna non sarebbe mai – sarebbe la fine.   
Lo sai. Lo sa anche lui.   
A volte vorresti chiedergli allora perché l’ha fatto, perché ha innescato questa ruota perversa, se ne conosceva tutte le conseguenze, ma sospetti che non lo sappia neppure lui.   
Quando si siede vicino a te, come l’amico che era e che è, accende la sua sigaretta, cicca nel vuoto e respira piano il fumo, con gli occhi persi in un orizzonte che per voi ha smesso di esistere, realizzi che si pone le stesse domande. Si maledice e cade a pezzi quasi più di te, perché forse il gioco non è più tale da un mucchio di tempo. Perché forse ti ama, adesso, e non gl’importa neppure di sbattere una condotta scandalosa e indisponente in faccia a Ogawa per il gusto di vederlo impallidire e sentirsi l’ultimo delle merde.   
Non gli importa più di Tetsuya – vorrebbe un posticino al sole per voi due, forse. Vorrebbe che quella siringa sparisse e che quell’espressione svanisse e quelle recriminazioni crudeli smettessero di tormentarlo. Forse avrebbe desiderato non aver mai impugnato le forbici quella notte, tagliando e tagliando e tagliando e piangendo per farti un dispetto, finché non l’hai abbracciato e gli hai detto che non cambiava niente. Che non poteva più mutare nulla comunque. Con i capelli lunghi, con i capelli corti: era sempre haido.   
Era sempre il tuo migliore amico.   
Il tempo passa, però: prima o poi Tetsuya tornerà a proporti un _certo_ discorso e tu sai cosa gli risponderai. Vorresti parlarne con haido, ma alla fine non lo farai; non capirebbe e renderebbe tutto più difficile e penoso di quanto già non sia al solo pensiero.   
Awaji è bravo. Non ti somiglia neppure un po’, né come tecnica, né come stile: è quello che serve loro. È quello che serve all’arcobaleno. Tu ormai sei ridotto milioni di volte peggio di haido. Non sei solo daltonico: non vedi più nessun colore.   
L’iride non ha più senso, come non ha più senso nulla.   
Devi lasciarli.   
Ora che tutto va così bene, devi accettare che le luci si spengano su di te; in quell’oscurità brancolerai senza meta per un po’, poi forse, nel primo specchio disponibile, incontrerai Yasunori.   
Un ragazzo _normale_. Di nuovo.   
Respirerai lo smog come se fosse aria pura, ti rimetterai in piedi e tenterai di nuovo tutto dal principio.   
Eppure qualcosa si è rotto dentro – è come se si fosse spezzato: haido ti ha maledetto con la bellezza di occhi che non potrai mai dimenticare, per quanto lontano tu possa fuggire o nasconderti. Forse è la consapevolezza che traduce il dolore e la paura peggiore: sei incatenato alla tela. Non puoi fuggire.   
C’è chi azzarda battute cui un tempo non avresti mai dato peso. C’è chi ti invidia, perché sanno tutti che una scappatella con haido piacerebbe a parecchi. Eppure è tuo: ha scelto te, un batterista come tanti, mentre Takarai è una voce e una bellezza come poche.   
È qualcuno che conta già, persino tra chi canta da molto prima che le aquile di Osaka solcassero il cielo di Tokyo.   
Avresti voglia di sbronzarti due volte, quando se ne escono così. Quando ti arriva quella pacca sulle spalle o sul culo e ti dicono: ‘ _Cazzo, ma è vero quello che si dice in giro?_ ’ e tu sbuffi, alzi le spalle, rotei gli occhi con l’ira ipocrita di quello calunniato che non ne può più – non ne può più di voci stupide e prive di fondamento e così fastidiose.   
Se sei _normale_ , non c’è niente di gratificante nel sentirsi raggiungere da illazioni così _sporche_ , dunque tutte le volte lo rinneghi.   
Tutte le volte ci ridi su e sospiri:‘ _Perché, cosa si dice in giro?_ ’ e magari rimorchi la prima che ti capita, solo per la voglia prepotente di due tette e di una fica. Solo per la voglia prepotente di allontanare una menzogna che è invece tanto vera da farti tremare.   
Non puoi arrenderti all’obbrobrio del fanservice. Non puoi arrenderti a _quella fine_.   
Tu sei _normale_. Non sei _uno di quelli_. Non sai neppure perché gli hai permesso di trasformarti in un grumo di paure e sensazioni represse, persino quando il contesto avrebbe dovuto aiutarti a sentirti Dio. Sai che ci godi a tradirlo e a fare in modo che lo sappia. Sai solo che c’è una gioia quasi perversa nel guardarlo sbagliare, sbagliare, sbagliare, mentre provate con gli altri, perché non riesce a controllare la voglia prepotente di affrontarti ed estorcerti la verità – ‘ _È vero che sei uscito con quella? È vero che te la sei scopata?_ ’ – finché Ogawa non perde la pazienza e invoca una pausa che servirà solo a farvi litigare.   
haido strepiterà, ti accuserà, griderà, fumerà una sigaretta dopo l’altra. Tu, senza scomporti, lo guarderai sgretolarsi in ogni sua sicurezza, perdere pian piano violenza e voce, finché non resteranno che quei suoi occhi enormi e lucidi, con una supplica cui non potresti mai sottrarti.   
_Non lasciarmi, per favore. Non smettere di volermi bene_.   
È quella che t’incatena, più di tutto il resto: nessuno ha mai avuto così tanto bisogno di te –non ci sarà mai nessun altro.   
Allora lo abbracci, lo stringi contro di te, stupendoti ogni volta per la sua esilità così fragile e così inconsistente. Ti guardi intorno, per verificare quanto possiate permettervi di varcare il limite del vostro proibito. Se tutto è tranquillo, silenzioso, deserto, ti pieghi su di lui e lo baci.   
haido ricambia con la sua disperata dolcezza, rinnovando la sua supplica in un sussurro menzognero.   
_Aishiteru, aishiteru_.   
Sei l’unico che abbia mai avuto un simile privilegio: eppure vorresti morire.  
  
  
Aveva creduto all’ennesimo gioco.   
Aveva pensato che fosse la febbre a renderlo _così_ … Ma _così_ come? Non esisteva un modo lecito per descrivere quel che stava accadendo, senza precipitare in dettagli o qualificazioni che facevano paura.   
Le braccia di Hideto erano sottili, ma forti. Le aveva lasciate scivolare contro la sua vita, sino a stringerla con prepotenza. Sentiva con piena consapevolezza l’aderenza assoluta dei loro bacini. Le creste iliache di haido, appuntite come in un adolescente troppo magro, premevano con insistenza contro il suo pube. Poteva essere un contatto casuale, ma non voleva più mentire a se stesso: non c’era più nulla di causale. Takarai era davvero _malato_ , ma l’influenza rappresentava senz’altro il suo ultimo problema.   
Si era seduto di scatto, spingendolo via con violenza. La stanza era immersa nell’oscurità più completa e quello era senz’altro un vantaggio, perché non avrebbe potuto vedere né la sua espressione delusa, né le sue lacrime, se avesse avuto ancora il coraggio di farsene uscire.   
Con quale diritto, poi?   
L’unico che aveva voglia di piangere, in quel momento, forse era lui, precipitato sulla scena dell’ultimo teatro che avesse mai sentito il desiderio di frequentare.   
“Yacchan…”   
Era difficile dire se fosse un sospiro o un singhiozzo, ma sapeva che la sua soglia di tolleranza era stata violata oltre ogni limite ragionevole e che non era tanto masochista da mettersi oltre alla prova.   
Aveva cercato a tentoni i propri abiti, con un’urgenza di fuga che non aveva mai sperimentato neppure ai tempi in cui si concedeva una canna nella sua camera di studente, appena prima che rientrassero i suoi.   
“Cosa fai, Yacchan?”   
Non riusciva più a tollerare l’idea di ascoltare quella voce. Avrebbe desiderato cancellarla, persino nell’eco più riposta. Cancellarla e liberarsene.   
“Torno a casa. Ho proprio bisogno di fare due passi,” era stata la sua risposta secca, per quanto pure la sua voce suonasse del tutto priva della fermezza necessaria. Aveva bestemmiato contro i lacci degli anfibi, così difficili da sistemare al buio. Sarebbe sopravvissuto: meglio rompersi l’osso del collo per le scale che… Non aveva il coraggio di completare il pensiero più sporco e inutile della sua breve vita.   
Era un imbecille se credeva di poterlo usare per chissà quale strategia di rivalsa su Ogawa o chi per lui… Nell’assoluto silenzio della notte aveva sentito il lieve fruscio delle lenzuola.   
Hideto si era alzato e l’aveva cercato nell’oscurità. Per sua fortuna stava cozzando contro il proprio stesso disordine, perdendo così terreno e l’occasione di raggiungerlo davvero. Non avrebbe risposto di sé, se solo avesse provato a toccarlo di nuovo: di questo era certo.   
Aveva afferrato il giubbotto e trovato la porta. La luce della strada si era proiettata verso l’interno, regalandogli un ultimo fotogramma di haido: un’ombra spettrale e scarmigliata, inginocchiata accanto al kotatsu.   
Aveva chiuso l’uscio alle proprie spalle con uno schianto secco: non sollevato, non soddisfatto, non placato. Non si era mai sentito tanto male in tutta la propria vita, ecco la verità. Sarebbe stato impossibile persino guardarlo in faccia, a meno di non imputare davvero tutto a quella stupida infreddatura che doveva avergli mandato a puttane il cervello.   
Dal cielo cadevano quelle larghe falde bianche e freddissime, che vestivano di un’immacolata purezza una città sporca e corrotta – e che corrompeva.   
L’Hideto che conosceva non somigliava alla chimera vogliosa e feroce che aveva tentato di sedurlo.   
Aveva respirato in profondità l’aria fredda della notte. In verità erano le tre del mattino: un San Valentino di quelli che avrebbe ricordato per parecchio, perché per la prima volta anziché dalla cioccolata aveva rischiato di finire travolto dalla merda. Da una valanga di merda.   
Aveva cercato le sigarette, sperando di non averle lasciate a casa di haido – era comunque fuori discussione che tornasse a prenderle. Il destino sembrava volergli sorridere, perché tutto era al suo posto: Seven Stars.   
Accendino. Fiammella. Sigaretta: quello era l’unico ordine in cui valesse la pena di credere.   
La strada era deserta. Si sentiva lucido e sveglio come non gli era mai capitato prima, neppure per qualche pillola di troppo. Era stata una brutta giornata: doveva ricordarsi di prestare più attenzione ai dettagli, per non affogare nelle estreme conseguenze.   
Per fortuna Ogawa avrebbe chiesto scusa a Takarai: magari si sarebbe prestato al _resto_. Tutto, purché non fosse chiesto a lui di pagare un simile pegno.   
Era normale, _cazzo_. Come poteva aver creduto di…   
“Ti faccio tanto schifo… Yacchan?”   
Si era volto di scatto, incredulo, inorridito. Quella era forse la qualificazione migliore del suo stato: aveva paura come mai in tutta la propria vita. Paura perché una determinazione come quella di Takarai sembrava scaturire direttamente dall’Inferno. Non aveva nulla di umano, di lecito, di accettabile.   
Era uscito di casa come ve l’aveva lasciato: praticamente nudo. Aveva camminato scalzo nella fanghiglia ghiacciata di Tokyo, senza la minima decenza, una briciola di buonsenso o rispetto di sé. Tremava come una foglia e le sue labbra erano bluastre, eppure non si arrendeva. Era lì. Davanti a lui. Per tormentarlo.   
Non poteva rispondergli, perché non c’era niente da dire. La cosa più sensata da fare era volgergli le spalle e sperare che capisse che non era più in vena di giocare – non alle sue regole, almeno.   
Quella non era amicizia: non era un rapporto che poteva interessargli intrattenere.   
“Dimmelo, per favore.”   
Lo stava seguendo come avrebbe fatto un cane.   
Era un ragazzo, era persino più vecchio di lui, eppure scardinava qualunque regola di buonsenso o minima ragionevolezza.   
Si era arrestato di scatto. Takarai – che procedeva per inerzia – gli era franato addosso.   
Aveva sentito le dita di haido afferrargli il giubbotto, stringersi alla sua vita come in una specie di supplica disperata.   
“Cos’è che devo dirti? Cosa cazzo vuoi sentirti dire, si può sapere?” aveva sibilato con rabbia, volgendosi nella sua direzione.   
Ora il viso del vocalist affondava contro il suo petto: invisibile e devastato e fragilissimo.   
“Per favore… Dimmi che non ti faccio schifo.”   
Aveva respirato in profondità, senza trovare in concreto la forza di dire davvero nulla, perché non c’era nulla da dire: ecco la verità. Non c’era nulla da dire e nulla da commentare, piuttosto un oceano di schifo cui non sapeva come sopravvivere.   
Schifo e dolore. Dolore e tenerezza. Tenerezza e pena. Alla fine restava soltanto una specie di compassione tristissima.   
“Cosa ti è successo, haido?” aveva sussurrato.   
La domanda vera era un’altra: la domanda vera avrebbe dovuto suonare come un ‘ _Cosa ci sta accadendo?_ ’, ma se avesse usato quel plurale la sensazione obnubilante di schifo e disfatta totale l’avrebbe ucciso.   
Era meglio fingere ancora un po’ e ripartire le responsabilità in un modo non sospetto e rassicurante.   
L’aveva sollevato senza nessuna difficoltà, sfilandosi parte del giaccone per coprirlo. haido aveva intrecciato le braccia al suo collo, ma la sua presa era debole e sfinita ora. Non aveva neppure sollevato il viso per guardarlo. Era come sostenere una piccola bambola di pezza e disperazioni trattenute.   
  
“Di cose stupide ne hai fatte tante, ma questa credo che le batta tutte. Volevi morire assiderato, prenderti la polmonite o cosa?” aveva detto scostante, mentre armeggiava con la vaschetta del ghiaccio nel tentativo di darsi un tono e restituire il tutto entro i binari di una meccanica di ragionevole controllo, ma il treno della vita era già deragliato e aspettava solo di travolgerlo senza pietà.   
“ _Cough_ … _cough_ … Volevo solo che… _cough_ … mi prendessi sul serio. Tu mi piaci davvero… _cough_ … Yacchan. Pensavo che mi ricambiassi… Almeno un pochino.”   
Si era irrigidito quasi l’avesse sferzato una secchiata di acqua gelida: a quel punto c’era molto poco da cullare con l’incertezza delle interpretazioni. Era tutto piano ed evidente.   
Si era volto nella sua direzione. I capelli di haido erano così lunghi che scivolavano sin quasi al pavimento. Persino pallido e febbricitante com’era possedeva un fascino strano, che gli nasceva da quell’innocenza sfacciata e perversa. Intollerabile.   
“Noi siamo amici. Non penso che San Valentino autorizzi a _certe_ deroghe,” aveva commentato, senza muovere un solo passo.   
Hideto si era lasciato sfuggire un sorriso dalla tristezza impressionante, che lo rendeva però ancora più indifeso, accogliente, fragile. “San Valentino mi odia, Yacchan. Le persone a cui voglio bene non provano mai niente nei miei riguardi… Tutto qua.”   
Non trovava nulla con cui replicare. Era esausto, ma non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio neppure a ingoiare un intero tubo di sonniferi. Non era neppure pensabile una simile eventualità. Gli si era inginocchiato accanto, premendo forte la borsa del ghiaccio contro il suo viso.   
“Domani andiamo da un amico di mio fratello Hidetaka. È un dottore e ti darà qualcosa per questa maledetta influenza. Così non puoi proprio andare avanti.”   
“Non c’entra niente il raffreddore, Yacchan. Io sono serio.”   
“...”   
“Se io fossi una ragazza, Yacchan… Ti andrei bene?” l’aveva sentito sussurrare.   
La sua voce era ormai tanto sottile da percepirsi appena, sensuale e invitante e quasi ipnotica.   
“haido…”   
“Per favore… Chiudi gli occhi e immagina di non conoscermi… Dimmi che vado bene lo stesso, Yacchan.”   
Non sapeva neppure perché l’avesse assecondato: forse perché era esausto e anche le sue difese stavano crollando. Forse perché in fin dei conti era stato anche un _suo_ desiderio: immaginarlo e vederlo come una donna. Come la ragazza dei suoi sogni. Una strega dalle labbra tumide e dagli occhi da cerva.   
La bocca di haido era rovente. Era morbida. Era prepotente, ma anche generosa. Si era trovato a obbedire a un istinto che l’atto stesso rafforzava. Con gli occhi chiusi e qualcosa di simile a un coinvolgimento vero, aveva accolto la lingua di lui, sperimentando con incredula curiosità la sensazione buona e autentica di quello che aveva il sapore di un bacio genuino, non di un teatrino da quattro soldi. Non somigliava a quella specie di carezza o schiaffo fugace con cui si toccavano le bocche sul palco, per i gridolini isterici delle fangirl. No: somigliava molto all’emozione di tutte quelle volte in cui si era concesso con trasporto e fiducia a una relazione un po’ più consistente di una scopata di passaggio.   
Forse il merito era proprio della tenerezza con cui Hideto per primo si stava concedendo, senza chiedergli _permesso_ , eppure permeandolo con un’attenzione che somigliava davvero all’amore.   
“Vieni qui… Vicino a me, Yacchan… Ho troppo freddo.”   
Si era spogliato e steso di nuovo tra le lenzuola. Il corpo di haido era rovente, minuscolo, _invitante_. Sentirselo contro era quasi affogare in un oceano di sensazioni angosciose, eppure vischiose e piacevoli come il miele. Si era avvicinato con timidezza, questa volta; solo quando aveva sentito il suo braccio allungarsi contro il cuscino aveva posato il capo nell’incavo della sua spalla e si era raggomitolato del tutto contro di lui. Tremava davvero, come un cagnolino od un pulcino zuppo. L’aveva tratto ancor più contro di sé.   
Qualcosa tra le sue gambe aveva cominciato a indurirsi con dolorosa evidenza.   
Hideto aveva sospirato un poco, prima di sollevarsi e sfilarsi la larga t-shirt.   
“Cosa fai?” gli aveva detto, quando aveva realizzato che si era liberato anche degli slip e, di nuovo sotto le coperte, si trastullasse con l’elastico dei suoi.   
“Se fossi una ragazza… Non proveresti niente per me? Non mi troveresti neppure un po’ carina?”   
La sua voce era rauca, insinuante, malferma e tentatrice al contempo. Era un incantesimo dal quale sembrava impossibile sottrarsi.   
“Se tu fossi una ragazza, penserei solo a come portarti a letto, scemo…”   
“Ci siamo già, Yacchan… A me sta bene… Se tu vuoi… Se ti piaccio almeno un po’, io sono qui.”   
Si era volto nella sua direzione. Nel buio era impossibile trovarlo: percepiva solo il calore innaturale della sua pelle, il suo respiro affannato e corto, la tiepida morbidezza dei suoi capelli.   
Si era piegato un poco là dove doveva trovarsi la testolina da volpe che gli aveva tolto la pace e l’aveva baciata con tenerezza. haido l’aveva ricambiato lambendo il suo capezzolo, poi, quando una specie di sordo grugnito eccitato e soddisfatto l’aveva rassicurato sulla bontà della scelta, aveva seguitato a tracciare la prima maglia di una tela destinata ad avvolgerli e imprigionarli entrambi.   
Chino su di lui, mentre le sue dita affondavano in quei capelli così ingannevoli e crudeli, tanto mentivano sull’identità di chi se ne fregiava, haido aveva deposto piccoli baci contro il suo addome duro e scolpito, sino a raggiungere la curva dell’onfalo, ultimo baluardo prima del territorio proibito dell’orgoglio e dell’eccitazione maschile.   
Scaltro, sensibile, machiavellico, crudele: quando aveva realizzato d’essere rimasto nudo, Hideto aveva già assunto il controllo di ogni sua resistenza.   
Erano secoli che non si sentisse tanto voglioso e tanto eccitato, tanto avido di consumare la ginnastica feroce che solo i repressi e gli uomini privi d’immaginazione potevano davvero avvicinare a un atto procreativo. L’amore era una guerra, una conquista, una sfida, una preda: la sua era piccola, debole, languida, sensibile e provocante.   
Si era sollevato all’improvviso, sbilanciandolo di lato. Per un istante gli era parso di avvertire nell’aria l’odore della sua paura, il senso ansioso e sconfitto di abbandono che pareva attanagliarlo. Aveva cercato la sua guancia per strofinargliela con ruvida gentilezza: non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare – non dopo aver solo ricevuto. Poteva ricambiare e suggellare quella notte impossibile e quella passione strana, all’improvviso travolgente e rovente al punto che tutto il freddo della notte non avrebbe potuto spegnere l’eccitazione e la voglia di sentirsi parte di uno stesso sogno.   
Prono, sotto di lui, haido aveva liberato un risolino rauco e nervoso, mentre affondava il viso tra i suoi capelli, passava la lingua contro il suo lobo e poi, più in basso ancora, deponeva piccoli baci che divenivano morsi possessivi e vogliosi sulla grana chiara e immacolata di quel collo sottile e perfetto, malgrado l’evidenza di un vecchio sfregio. Per un istante aveva pensato che le sue labbra bastassero a cancellarlo.   
Quella notte tutto poteva cambiare: il passato si annullava, come pure il presente. Il futuro smetteva di esistere anche come ipotesi.   
Quella notte era tutta per loro: per l’abbandono e la nostalgia e la fierezza di appartenersi o perdersi subito dopo.   
Aveva percorso con le labbra la linea esile della schiena, che le vertebre evidenti rendevano preziosa e fragile come lo scheletro cauterizzato di una rara conchiglia.   
haido aveva liberato un piccolo sospiro, mentre le sue dita scivolavano sino ai fianchi stretti, intrecciandosi infine contro il suo sesso. Erano tanto vicini da essere fusi in un’unica forma: era la sensazione di pienezza e completezza più forte che gli fosse mai capitato di avvertire da che aveva cominciato a perdersi tra cosce estranee.   
Era difficile spiegare perché accadesse in quel momento, perché proprio con lui: sapeva solo ch’era un’evidenza come troppe altre. Un’evidenza che doveva però seppellire, per non perdere il piacere profondo di quell’indimenticabile momento.   
Si era sollevato un poco, incerto e inquieto: era come una specie di nuova verginità, che scopriva quando parlare di verginità non aveva più molto senso. Montava però anche qualcosa di simile alla curiosità, alla voglia, all’egoismo individuale di mettersi alla prova e segnare l’ennesimo punto – e l’impossibilità oggettiva di fermarsi, ora che la meccanica s’era avviata lungo un percorso oliato da un lubrificante che sostituiva quello forse più utile in un simile frangente.   
Senz’altro per haido.   
Aveva schiacciato con forza le natiche del vocalist, stupendosi di come, mansueto e cedevole, Takarai per primo si stesse rendendo rilassato e accogliente, come forse nessuna donna si era mai sentita in dovere di essere. Eppure non poteva ignorare il fatto che sarebbe stato un piacere unilaterale, un’inculata di orgoglio, virilità provocata e feroce.   
Sembrava che andasse bene.   
Si era mosso con cautela e lentezza, chiedendosi se non fosse squallido un sesso consumato senza neppure un bacio, senza poter guardare in viso la persona che volevi possedere.   
haido, però, aveva allungato le dita, sino a stringere le sue, forse per incoraggiarlo o per farlo sentire meno solo.   
A quel punto aveva spinto. Un colpo di reni, deciso, sicuro. E un altro. Un altro ancora.   
Takarai si era contratto, mentre il suo viso affondava fin quasi a soffocare nel cuscino.   
Non se n’era curato: era stretto, era eccitante, era sporco, era proibito, era indescrivibile.   
Qualcosa di liquido aveva cominciato a bagnarlo, perdendosi tra il miele biancastro della sua soddisfazione.   
Si era sdraiato contro quel piccolo corpo rovente e morbido, provando una sensazione di onnipotenza e possesso assoluto che non aveva mai sperimentato sino alle estreme conseguenze, proprio come un sesso pericolosamente soddisfacente: molto più di quel che avrebbe persino osato immaginare.   
Bello.   
Eccitante.   
Da volerne ancora.   
Aveva affondato le dita tra i capelli del vocalist, cercandone la guancia. “Che fai? Piangi ancora?”   
“Va tutto bene, Yacchan… Restiamo così… Non mi lasciare più.”  
  
  
Tetsuya Ogawa non si sentiva tagliato per le scuse, soprattutto laddove gli fosse toccato renderle a chi non ne meritava neppure mezza, ma tra il rimproverare haido e il prendere a calci un cane non c’era differenza: tanto Takarai non avrebbe capito lo stesso.   
Poiché Ogawa amava i cani e certe metafore l’aiutavano a far meglio il punto della situazione, si era limitato a lasciare settemila, preziosissimi yen in pasticceria, fingendo di essere davvero il miglior fidanzato della Terra e non il povero leader di un gruppo di svitati.   
Non che haido amasse i dolci alla follia, ma era certo che il gesto solo sarebbe bastato a fargli capire che non era poi solo il terribile tiranno dei suoi incubi, ma anche una specie di fratello maggiore che finiva con il perdonargli qualunque bassezza.  
 _Quasi_ ogni bassezza, poiché il non poter chiamare in conto la miopia, quando aveva aperto la porta della casa di haido – il cretino l’aveva pure lasciata socchiusa – aveva gettato Tetsuya in uno stato che chiamare panico sarebbe stato eufemistico.  
Non poteva essere vero, ma tanto sembrava: haido aveva trovato un palliativo per la propria solitudine e il proprio cuore spezzato.   
Quel palliativo e quell’insana cura erano però il batterista _kakkoi_ dell’iride più famosa del Giappone.


	6. Cioccolata amara

Anche se non pare, avete molto in comune.   
A guardarti ora non lo direbbe nessuno, ma eri un bambino tanto bello e fragile che ti scambiavano per una _lei_. Era doloroso, umiliante, imbarazzante: una brutta maledizione, che ti aveva colpito senza pietà e senza nessuna ragione particolare.   
Era successo.   
Yuki ti prendeva per mano e ti asciugava qualche lacrimone di troppo. Ti accarezzava i capelli e ti faceva qualche complimento.   
‘ _Sei solo carino, Yacchan. È solo quello. Io invece sono brutta. Per questo scambiano me per un maschio e te per una bambina_.’   
Era una bugia gentile, dettata da puro affetto. Hidetaka ti sembrava un gigante, ti sollevava di peso e ti lasciava cavalcare le sue spalle già larghe.   
Quanti anni potevi avere allora? Cinque, sei?   
Hidetaka aveva già cominciato il liceo, invece. Ai tuoi occhi era alto, forte, bellissimo. Volevi somigliargli.   
Hidetaka Sakurazawa, tuo fratello maggiore, era il tuo idolo e il tuo obiettivo: un giorno saresti stato come lui e nessuno avrebbe più osato mettere in dubbio che tu fossi un ragazzo. Un cazzutissimo stronzo, magari, ma un maschio.   
La sensazione più viva, oltre l’affetto possessivo e totale nei confronti dei tuoi fratelli, così protettivi e così indulgenti, era la rabbia. Scatti improvvisi, parossistici, illimitati: fino a distruggere tutto. Un demone della devastazione, ecco come volevi e sentivi di dover essere.   
Yuki, a volte, si ritraeva un po’ spaventata, senza sapere che quella era una specie di vittoria: fare paura era da veri uomini.   
Yasunori poteva farcela.   
Hai cominciato a crescere. Sembrava che non dovessi più fermarti. Hidetaka non ti sembrava più nulla di eccezionale. Yuki, accanto a te, pareva piccola e inconsistente, anche se aveva un anno in più ed era alta per essere una ragazza. Nessuno, comunque, avrebbe più invertito il vostro sesso.   
Era impossibile, perché eri davvero alto.   
Davvero bello.   
Un autentico figo.   
Al liceo non potevi portare i capelli lunghi, ma eri bravo in tutti gli sport e bravo a suonare e avevi quell’aria inavvicinabile e tetra che si apriva in sorrisi dalla bellezza assassina. Non eri il primo della classe, ma Hidetaka era un confronto e uno sprone: te la cavavi bene un po’ in tutto, ma era nella musica che mettevi in gioco tutto te stesso.   
I tuoi genitori sognavano per te un futuro da concertista. Al piano eri bravo, tecnica e dita lunghe; le stesse con cui arpeggiavi al basso, ti lanciavi in un giro di chitarra e infine arrivavi alle bacchette: quelle del sogno e del tuo destino.   
Gli esami d’ammissione al Conservatorio non erano una scampagnata. Suonavi di notte, ingoiavi un litro di caffè e ci davi dentro.   
Una pillola o due.   
Una canna per rilassarti o gratificarti: c’era già qualcosa di sbagliato, ma avevi diciassette, diciotto anni.   
‘ _Fanculo_.   
Classe acustica: tutti contenti. Un figlio che supera le selezioni per il Conservatorio non vale meno di un universitario; passano in secondo piano anche le recriminazioni per i rientri al mattino presto e il viso devastato dal poco sonno e le troppe sigarette fumate, da minorenne e incosciente come sei.   
A diciannove anni te ne danno trenta, se vogliono farti un complimento. Non c’è nessuno che ti rompa le scatole, perché sei alto, muscoloso, hai praticato judo per parecchio e comunque hai quell’aria un po’ così, tra lo yakuza e il teppista.   
Tra gli amici sei quello che ride, scherza e rimorchia di più.   
Non comprendi proprio perché ti dicano tutti che metti soggezione.   
Tu? _Yacchan la femminuccia_? Ovviamente te la godi.   
Non c’è niente che ti renda più soddisfatto a questo punto dell’aver capito che non ti capiterà più di guardare in uno specchio e trovare il riflesso sbagliato.   
Tutto è perfetto, aggiustato, definito, inalterabile.   
Tu sei un uomo, un uomo vero, che piace alla donne e piace anche a quelli del suo stesso stampo, buoni soprattutto ad apprezzare gli stereotipi rassicuranti. Ma proprio perché dentro qualcosa è rimasto, del passato e dei suoi fantasmi, è anche vero che sei più morbido e più dolce e più ricettivo di qualunque certezza nata da una maschera preconfezionata.   
E proprio perché sei così, alla fine, haido ha cominciato ad avvicinarsi.   
Come un piccolo cervo, a colpi di muso si è aperto un varco nello scrigno segreto dei tuoi sentimenti più autentici. Poche parole e molti sguardi. Silenzi ed esplosioni improvvise.   
Tentativo dopo tentativo, ti ha ricordato il tuo passato e quel tuo fratello grande che ammiravi in modo incondizionato, sino a sognare di poterlo sostituire.   
È per questo, forse, che alla fine hai ceduto: perché haido, ai tuoi occhi, altro non è se non quel riflesso di _Yacchan la femminuccia_ , uscito dallo specchio e pronto a farsi prendere in spalla da te, per chiudere il cerchio e siglare il riscatto.   
Oppure sono solo storie che t’inventi per dare un alibi di poesia a qualcosa che non è buono, poetico o lecito?   
È tutto contorto e complicato.   
I tramonti di Tokyo infiammano il cielo di sangue e non ti aiutano a raccogliere le idee, perché ti ricordano i suoi capelli, com’erano allora e come ti hanno confuso e fatto deragliare all’improvviso. Tornare nel grigio, nello specchio, nell’ambiguo.   
Vorresti non essere mai diventato suo amico; vorresti non aver mai diviso i tuoi ricordi con lui, che ti donava i propri, così sincero e così imbarazzato al solo pensiero di uno zainetto rosso che copriva la bambina più carina dell’asilo.   
Una bambina che era un maschio destinato a diventare ancora più bello.   
Hideto Takarai.   
La chiave di volta dell’arco e il perno della ruota che ti ha travolto.  
  
Si era addormentato – malgrado tutto, era riuscito a farlo. Dopo quello che era successo, dopo l’abominio che aveva accettato, consumato e goduto, aveva ceduto al sonno come il più innocente dei bambini. Forse era stata quella consapevolezza improvvisa a costringerlo a spalancare gli occhi, oppure il desiderio di rassicurare se stesso dicendosi che il troppo lavoro e le solite compagnie procuravano sogni ben strani. Quando tuttavia aveva accettato di fissare _davvero_ l’attenzione sulla realtà, portando lo sguardo a quanto lo circondava, aveva realizzato che il suo braccio sinistro formicolava in modo fastidioso e che l’ _intruso_ non si dissolveva.   
L’ _intruso_ era piccolo e troppo caldo e dormiva con la testolina reclinata contro il suo petto, solleticandolo con chiome sanguigne e tentacolari. Non riusciva a trovarne quasi i lineamenti o a coglierne l’espressione, ma non ne aveva bisogno per ricostruirne l’identità, ed era quel che gli faceva battere il cuore oltre il livello di guardia.   
Erano amici. Erano finiti a letto. Insieme.   
Si erano baciati. Gli aveva fatto _quello_ e poi aveva avuto persino la voglia e il coraggio di addormentarsi, come se si fosse trattato di una scopata qualunque.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, tentando di liberarsi da quel piccolo, prepotente ingombro.   
haido aveva mormorato qualcosa di incomprensibile e sconnesso, allungandosi ancora nella sua direzione; cercandolo con la stessa ostinazione feroce con cui l’aveva già violato una volta.   
Non poteva concedergli di ripetersi: era stato già abbastanza tremendo _così_ – e doloroso, anche se in fondo gli era toccata la parte più decorosa.   
Si era seduto lentamente, guardandosi intorno.   
La luce filtrava con facilità oltre la tenda, il che voleva dire ch’era già giorno fatto.   
Non aveva idea di quali fossero gli impegni: era già tanto se si ricordava di respirare o di un’identità che ignorava dove si fosse cacciata.   
“Ciao, Yacchan.”   
haido aveva stirato le labbra in una specie di sorriso. Si aspettava che lo ricambiasse in qualche modo, ma la luce era ovunque: non restava più nulla a lasciar gridare i sogni e a cancellare l’orrore dell’evidenza.   
_Cazzo_ , _cazzo_ , _cazzo_.   
_Gliel’aveva messo dentro.  
Era pure venuto_.   
_Cazzo_. _Cazzo_. _Cazzo_.   
Si era sporto oltre il bordo del letto, senza guardarlo. La pallottola scura e fredda che le sue dita avevano artigliato era tutto quel che avrebbe potuto salvare la sua decenza, se solo _qualcuno_ non avesse deciso altrimenti.   
Della pietà non restava più nulla – nulla del dolore o della pena condivisa. Niente. Lo odiava anzi al punto che fuggire per l’ennesima volta – e non tornare, a nessun costo – poteva rappresentare l’unica speranza di non compiere un atto insano: fargli tanto male da distruggerlo. Fargli tanto male da far passare un’inculata per un buffetto affettuoso.   
“Perché non mi parli?”   
La sua voce era più stupita che triste, come se quella reazione fosse una sorpresa.   
Era questo a rendere il tutto ancora più parossistico e grottesco.   
Come diavolo poteva pensare che fosse _normale_ quanto capitato?   
Come poteva immaginare che avesse voglia di restare suo amico?   
Persino suonarci insieme, a quel punto, diventava qualcosa di cui discutere – e non tanto per dire.   
“Non ho voglia di parlare,” aveva detto, prima di alzarsi in piedi.   
Il pavimento era gelido.   
“Ho capito. Scusami.”   
Si era mosso in direzione del kotatsu. I suoi abiti erano ancora lì, piegati con l’incuria delle soluzioni di fortuna.   
“Sei hai fame, nel frigo dovrebbe esserci…”   
Un’altra sillaba e gli avrebbe strappato la lingua: non sopportava nemmeno di sentirlo respirare. Una parola era già troppo.   
haido doveva aver percepito la forza con cui i suoi pugni si erano serrati, perché si era zittito di colpo.   
“Posso mangiare fuori,” aveva replicato, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono controllato.   
“Ti lascio l’indirizzo di quel medico che conosco. Vacci e fatti dare qualcosa.”   
“Magari un po’ di veleno, no?”   
Non aveva alzato lo sguardo, concentrato e convinto di doversi solo rivestire, chiudere una porta e dimenticare.   
“Stronzate.”  
“Visto che hai tanta paura di non essere più un uomo, Sakurazawa, dovresti avere almeno le palle di girarti e di dirmelo in faccia,” l’aveva sentito sibilare all’improvviso, e non era più la vocetta cretina da animaletto da fanservice, ma la voce di Hideto Takarai, un tenore di ventisei anni, cui avrebbe volentieri spaccato la bellissima faccia per la presunzione indisponente, ingiusta e vergognosa di costringerlo ancora a pensare.   
“Tu non ti rendi mai conto di quando è ora di farla finita, vero?”   
“Io so quello che voglio, lo cerco e me lo prendo. E questo, ti piaccia o no, è senz’altro più _virile_ che scappare con la coda tra le gambe.”   
Aveva contato fino a dieci, poi aveva concluso che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi neppure se l’avessero incatenato. Era corso di nuovo sino al letto. haido, seduto tra le lenzuola, era minuscolo e tanto pallido che i succhiotti, i morsi e i lividi lasciati da quella notte indecente si notavano con una violenza spropositata e gli istillavano il desiderio di fargli ancora più male.   
“E anche prenderlo nel culo s’inserisce in questa tua idea di _virilità_?” gli aveva urlato addosso.   
Hideto aveva abbassato lo sguardo, tremando. “Sì. Io almeno non ho paura di quello che provo,” aveva soffiato con un filo di voce.   
“Non è questione di paura. Non c’entra un cazzo la paura! Per chi mi hai preso? È successo, d’accordo. È successo. Ma non significa niente. Proprio niente. Mi sono tolto una curiosità. Non è stato neppure nulla di clamoroso.”   
Si sentiva meglio? Un po’. Se non altro aveva verbalizzato quel che bruciava di più; una rabbia catartica, che esplodeva contro Hideto solo perché gli mancava il coraggio delle estreme conseguenze. Gli mancava davvero la forza di mettersi in discussione.   
haido respirava in modo sempre più frequente e rumoroso. “Ci provi tanto gusto… A umiliarmi?”   
“Non sono io che ti umilio. Hai fatto tutto da solo.”   
“Io ero sincero, Yacchan… Pensavo che lo fossi anche tu.”   
“Io non ti ho mai mentito, haido. Ho sempre detto che ero tuo amico, ma non ho mai avuto la pretesa di…”   
“Hai detto che non ti facevo schifo… Mi hai baciato… Ti ho lasciato entrare… Sei venuto… Pensavo che t’importasse un po’ di me… Invece ti vergogni e scappi via come un ladro… Come se io fossi un cumulo di merda.”   
Aveva respirato a lungo, prima di decidersi ad affrontare l’ennesima prova di forza. haido non lo guardava: si passava il palmo contro le guance, ma non aveva tentato né un ricatto, né una supplica, né nulla.   
“Non è vero che non m’importa di te. Non è vero che sei un cumulo di merda. Solo che…”   
“Non sono una donna… Perciò ti faccio schifo. È molto semplice. Devi solo dirlo.”   
Gli sembrava di soffocare: era ancora quel grumo di dolore infinito che si sedimentava sul fondo della gola, senza trovare lo spazio per disperdersi. Era orribile, concreto, annichilente.   
“Dimmelo, Yacchan… Poi vattene pure. Io non smetterò di lavorare… Non ti preoccupare… Anche se non ci crede nessuno, sono un professionista… Non una ragazzina.”   
“Non c’è niente di semplice, invece.”   
La sua voce era risuonata in un modo tanto netto da parere deflagrante.   
“Tu non mi fai schifo. Lo vorrei con tutto me stesso. Vorrei che fosse così. Mi sentirei meglio. Ma non è possibile e tu sei consapevole quanto me delle ragioni.”   
haido si era allontanato i capelli dal viso. “Non sono una donna, Yacchan… Io non sono una donna,” l’aveva sentito singhiozzare.   
Lo comprendeva benissimo in quel momento. Conosceva tutte le sfumature dei suoi sentimenti, la disperazione sottile, il rancore arreso e sconfitto che a essa si accompagnava. Erano di nuovo raccolti e aderenti entro una conchiglia di sensazioni condivise e assorbenti.   
“Non è quello il punto. Non cambia niente.”   
A testa bassa, l’aveva visto sollevare un braccio e accarezzare poi la sua guancia, affondare nei suoi capelli, con una dolcezza stanca e languidissima. “Perciò… Un po’ ti piaccio, Yacchan? Almeno un pochino?”   
“Sì,” aveva risposto. Aveva perso: si stava arrendendo. Era l’inevitabile che arrivava e si concretizzava con una forza inaspettata.   
“Posso baciarti… Ancora?”   
Aveva annuito a testa bassa. Takarai aveva intrecciato le braccia contro il suo collo e si era sollevato sino a incontrare le sue labbra. L’aveva accolto con gli occhi aperti, perché non si fidava e non riusciva ad arrendersi all’evidenza di quell’abominio. Ma le palpebre di haido erano rimaste serrate, il viso congestionato dal pianto, eppure ora rilassato e quieto, come quello di un bambino esaudito nel suo ennesimo _capriccio_.   
Un capriccio ch’era ora un essere umano. Era _lui_? Eppure sembrava davvero amore.   
Di nuovo aveva assaporato il sapore della sua lingua, il gusto un po’ amaro del suo raffreddore e quello infantile della sua bocca.   
Per l’ennesima volta si era stupito di non trovare tra le mille emozioni di un istante il disgusto e lo schifo che credeva _normali_.   
Ma non c’era più nulla da apostrofare in quel modo. Non c’era davvero più nulla.   
“Che devo fare, haido?” aveva sussurrato, mentre i loro corpi restavano vicini e le loro labbra tanto prossime da sfiorarsi anche solo con l’intenzione.   
“Resta con me. Restiamo insieme…. Davvero.”   
“Non è possibile… Lo sai.”   
_Rewind, rewind, rewind_ : da qualche parte doveva pur essere nascosto quel maledetto tasto.   
“Io ti voglio bene. Se tu mi vuoi bene, cosa c’è di male?”   
“Siamo due ragazzi. Basta questo.”   
“L’hai pensato ieri notte?”   
Non era riuscito a rispondergli.   
haido l’aveva abbracciato stretto, posando il viso contro la sua spalla. “Resta il mio regalo di San Valentino, Yacchan. Resta con me. Io ti voglio bene… E ho bisogno di te.”   
“Io sono tuo amico, haido… Ci sono comunque.”   
“Non basta…”   
“haido…”   
“Non resisto più, Yacchan. Da solo non resisto proprio più,” aveva sussurrato, prima di baciargli la spalla.   
“Non è un buon motivo. Non sei un bambino.”   
“No. Non sono un bambino. Sono un uomo… E sono serio, Yacchan… Serio davvero.”   
Aveva respirato in profondità. haido si era allontanato dal suo corpo e l’aveva guardato di nuovo. “Non vuoi essere il mio _ragazzo_ , Yacchan?”   
“Ti prego… Suona assurdo persino detto così,” aveva riso.   
Hideto aveva afferrato la sua mano e se l’era portata al petto. Sotto il capezzolo il suo cuore batteva fortissimo. “Non lo saprà nessuno. Sarà un segreto per noi due. Staremo bene, insieme. Saremo un po’ più felici,” l’aveva sentito sussurrare, ma era quasi cercasse da solo una qualche rassicurazione possibile. Una rassicurazione, all’improvviso, che avrebbe desiderato anche per sé.   
Non aveva avuto il coraggio di quel _sì_ , ma haido aveva compreso ugualmente la risposta, quando l’aveva tratto nella sua direzione e stretto al petto.   
Era un salto nel buio, un volo incosciente, una scommessa già persa, eppure esisteva anche una realtà più profonda, che passava per quella notte d’amore e il senso appagante e quieto di un’appartenenza possibile.   
Aveva goduto. Si era eccitato. Forse era giusto così. Forse la _normalità_ era una brutta parola, buona al più per gli ipocriti e i vigliacchi. Non era un ipocrita. Non era un vigliacco: poteva andare fino in fondo – soprattutto perché aveva ragione haido: non l’avrebbe mai saputo nessuno. _Nessuno_. Segreto come un tumore.   
“Allora mi vuoi bene?”   
L’aveva baciato a fior di labbra. “Sì.”   
_Sì, maledetto stronzo, si piccola, bellissima troia. Sì. Cazzo. Sì_.   
haido aveva sorriso. “Perciò mi perdoni, vero?”   
“Di cosa?”   
“Non ti posso dare la cioccolata. È San Valentino e la tua _ragazza_ non ti ha preparato niente. Non è carino, no?”   
“Vorrà dire che il tuo _ragazzo_ mangerà tutta quella che ti avranno regalato le tue adorate fangirl, va bene?”   
haido si era raggomitolato di nuovo tra le coperte, con una specie di broncio indispettito. “Tanto ne avranno regalata di sicuro più a te.”   
“Sei invidioso?”   
“No, sono geloso. Tu sei tutto mio, Yacchan,” aveva mugolato, prima di starnutire.   
“Io invece ti sto dividendo con tutti i microbi della Terra. Spero solo che ti restino fedeli e devoti.”   
“Stronzo.”   
Era approdato alla soluzione migliore? Era davvero quella la via da percorrere, per liberarsi e smettere di macerare nell’ansia più pura? Non ne era ancora del tutto certo.   
“Ho bisogno di mangiare qualcosa e anche tu, ma non accetto critiche su quello che potrei preparare, intesi?”   
Raggomitolato su un fianco, haido aveva sorriso. “Mangerò tutto, Yacchan. Mi comporterò bene. Te lo prometto.”   
Si era diretto con indolenza in cucina, scoprendo di avere la testa vuota quanto pesante si era fatto il cuore. Seduto su uno sgabello, Ogawa aveva distolto lo sguardo da un panorama inesistente per portarlo su di lui.   
“Ma quando…”  
“Eravate troppo impegnati a fare _altro_ , per chiudere la porta di casa.”   
“…”  
“Non ho bisogno dei dettagli. Ci sarei arrivato da solo anche senza ascoltare il _resto_.”   
“Tu…”   
“Ho provato il violento desiderio di svegliarvi, prendervi a calci, gridare o ammazzarvi. Poi sono entrato in cucina, mi sono fatto un the e ho aspettato segni di vita.”   
“Tetsuya, io…”   
“Non ho nessuna intenzione di farti la morale. Né a te, né a quell’ _altro_. Non sono il tipo che va a curiosare nella vita altrui e tanto meno nel letto. Vorrei solo accertarmi di una cosa: hai la minima idea di cosa stiate facendo?”   
  
“Sì, ce l’abbiamo e pure molto chiara, e se non c’è la benedizione del leader non frega a nessuno, d’accordo?”   
  
Si erano volti con una sincronia perfetta: la porta spalancata e l’esile ombra di Hideto nel vano. Anche se si era curato di indossare di nuovo la t-shirt con cui dormiva, era evidente che camminava con qualche difficoltà.   
“Nessuno pretende un simile _onore_ , sta’ tranquillo,” aveva replicato asciutto il bassista, prima di afferrare un pacchetto barocco e porgerlo a haido.   
“Un pensiero per San Valentino. Spero che il tuo _ragazzo_ non sia geloso,” aveva commentato parco, oltrepassandoli.   
Tanto dignitoso e fiero che Sakura si era sentito ancora più sporco e miserabile.


	7. Routine

La cosa peggiore sono i ricordi.   
Si affastellano in un angolo della coscienza, salvo franarti addosso senza pietà come provi a chiuderti in te stesso e a fare ordine. Nelle memorie, nei fatti, l’ordine non esiste. Non esiste il sotto e il sopra, il giusto o lo sbagliato. Nelle memorie esiste solo la consapevolezza che il dolore sarà indimenticabile e che il piacere non sarà mai reso indietro.   
Ecco perché ricordare è da idioti e da perdenti – o da suicidi.   
A volti ci pensi e ti chiedi se non lo faccia anche lui: se non stia lì a domandarsi perché andare avanti e non cedere piuttosto le armi.   
Basterebbe un po’ più di resina. Non soffrireste, forse. Vi addormentereste vicini, con la consapevolezza che l’oscurità resterà ad avvolgervi e la luce non potrà più farvi del male.   
A volte ti dici che dovresti invece darti una scrollata. Sei _normale_.   
Le donne ti piacciono ancora: puoi farcela.   
Puoi essere più forte della resina, delle tentazioni, di haido e della vostra storia inutile.   
Puoi essere più forte di tutto e devi darti quest’occasione. Ma forse è troppo tardi.   
Lo guardi e pensi che non riuscirai mai a liberarti di quella piccola ossessione egoista e bugiarda. Dei suoi occhi, della sua voce, dei suoi bronci, del suo odore.   
Pensi che anche a negarlo mille volte, mille volte avresti ancora bisogno di raggiungerlo e stringerlo e sentirti onnipotente nel possedere quel che vorrebbero tutti, ma è solo tuo.   
haido ti vuole bene davvero. Lo sai.   
L’hai capito giorno dopo giorno, momento dopo momento: l’hai capito quando è diventato così famoso da ingoiare da solo la vostra iride, eppure non ha mai pensato di lasciarla. Non ha mai pensato di aprire del tutto quelle ali che valgono dieci volte le vostre per approfittare del suo talento e del suo carisma. Non l’ha fatto perché Takarai non è solo voce, talento, carisma, ma anche _un cuore così fragile, che può spezzarsi con nulla_.   
_Niji_.   
È la sua ultima canzone. Meglio: è l’ultima canzone che lo vedi scrivere, come all’improvviso rammenti di aver fatto mille volte.   
A San Valentino saranno trascorsi due anni da quel giorno. Quattro, più o meno, da quello in cui vi siete conosciuti e tu hai capito che non era nulla di casuale o destinato a morire in una stretta di mano.   
Quegli occhi grandi, sotto le lunghe ciglia, avevano una luce assassina e meravigliosa. Una luce che non hai mai visto da nessuna parte. Una luce che anche tu hai permesso che si spegnesse poco a poco.   
Ti ha cercato per bisogno. Ti ha amato, con il tempo, con devozione e fiducia.   
Quando l’hai respinto è sempre tornato.   
Quando ti ha tradito, non ha mai pensato di aver fatto bene, di aver tentato di sciogliere una maledizione e dunque di poter esser ringraziato.   
Si è sempre punito, a suo modo. Ti ha sempre punito.   
Quando tu l’hai tradito – e l’hai fatto da subito, perché non riuscivi ad accettare l’idea che ti fosse capitato proprio quello – ha sempre cercato un’attenuante o un pretesto per non odiarti del tutto. Ha sempre tentato di ricostruire il momento in cui vi siete sfiorati per la prima volta senza pensare a quello che eravate, ma al vostro io del momento. E tu, in quel momento, l’hai desiderato e voluto con tutte le sue forze.   
Due anni. Probabilmente non ci arriverete. In un modo o nell’altro farai in modo che pianga per l’ennesimo San Valentino.   
Ti si spezza il cuore, perché sai che il suo andrà in frantumi, ma è una specie di pegno d’amore. Il più forte deve spezzare la catena, anche se questo potrebbe procurargli un dolore inumano. Tu, ora, sei quello che tiene le redini del gioco. haido le ha perse prima di quanto potesse realizzarlo e di quanto realizzassi tu.   
Ti sei arreso alla corrente, pensando che potevi uscirne quando volevi, invece l’argine era sempre più lontano.   
Quella notte, quando Takarai ha impugnato le forbici, non solo si sono spezzate le ciocche volpine della sua ingannevole bellezza, ma la diga stessa del controllo e dell’ordine perverso in cui eravate cristallizzati e definiti, come comparse di un brutto film.   
Sì, pensandoci bene è allora che la tela si è rotta: quando ti ha chiesto di amarlo non come se fosse stato una donna o la tua _ragazza_ o l’ombra di una chimera notturna e inavvicinabile, ma come Hideto Takarai.   
Quando ti ha chiesto di vederlo per quello che era, di volerlo per quello che era: anche con la barba malfatta, le occhiaie, lo scazzo. Con i suoi mille difetti, i suoi bronci queruli, i suoi baci buoni, la sua voce modulata e unica.   
È stato allora che ti ha detto ‘ _ti amo_ ’, senza usare parole di circostanza o vane strategie di accerchiamento. È stato allora che ha dato una consistenza vera a quello che stavate combinando. E tu avresti dovuto ridergli in faccia e dirgli: ‘ _Ora basta, ora basta, cazzo, basta. Se vuoi ammazzarti, fallo, ma non ti seguirò fino all’Inferno. Sono normale. Io._ ’   
Non l’hai fatto, però, perché già pensavi che non credevi più alla parola ‘ _normale_ ’, che non ne potevi più di sentirti sbagliato e che al contempo non sapevi come qualificare voi due.   
Per certo gli vuoi bene. Non puoi negartelo, non puoi cancellarlo.   
Non ha smesso di essere il tuo migliore amico perché è diventato il tuo amante.   
Non hai smesso di esserlo per lui.   
E quando vi ritrovate insieme – perché magari Ogawa e Kitamura pensano di farvi un piacere, a trattarvi come se foste una coppia _normale_ , mentre basterebbe loro prenderlo nel culo o metterlo nel buco di un altro anche una sola volta per capire cosa cazzo significhi _non essere normali_ – davvero vorresti che fosse come all’inizio: pattinare al parco Yoyoji o fumare sulla terrazza dell’appartamento di Ogawa, a ridere di lui, della situazione, soffiare sulle dita intirizzite da un gelo che non vi raggiunge fino in fondo.   
Siete amici. Non siete soli.   
Hai pensato di parlarne a Yuki. Saresti pronto persino a subire il giudizio di Hidetaka, che è un uomo vero e non ha mai deragliato – tutto pur di essere consigliato e assolto – ma come potresti presentare davanti a loro il viso distrutto di uno che non ha ancora trent’anni, ma è già caduto in fondo al pozzo? Come potresti dire alla stessa sorella che ti consolava da bambino o al fratello grande che ti mostrava il mondo dalle sue spalle: ‘ _Sono tossicodipendente e forse pure omosessuale_ ’? L’ultimo brandello di _normalità_ che ti resta è proprio nella vergogna profonda che provi al solo pensiero di dire _quello_.   
Perciò taci.   
Il mondo continua a girare, malgrado tutto. Siete sempre più famosi, i biglietti dei vostri concerti si esauriscono quasi prima di finire in vendita.   
haido è sempre più bravo, sempre più troia e sempre meno intimidito dal palco e dalle luci. Flirta con te senza alcun pudore, ti prende per mano, ti trascina davanti al microfono.   
Tutto è così luminoso da far male e dare un senso insopportabile di vertigine, ma nel backstage è quasi peggio, perché sai che potresti trovare in quegli occhi sempre più grandi in un viso sempre più pallido e scavato l’onnipresente domanda: ‘ _Non mi lasci, vero? Tu mi vuoi bene, Yacchan._ ’  
La risposta è troppo complicata per essere resa. Forse non esiste nemmeno.   
Proprio perché gli vuoi bene devi lasciarlo. Non sopporteresti di veder spegnere la fiamma che ti ha bruciato fino in fondo.  
Se così fosse, il tuo Inferno non avrebbe senso – ed è _normale_ , a questo punto, sentirsi defraudati persino del diritto di compiangersi con un po’ di dignità.  
  
  
Era un nuovo inizio.   
Doveva familiarizzare con quella selva indistinta di nuove sensazioni: la vergogna e la paura su tutte – persino più forti e devastanti del piacere, dell’attrazione o dell’emozione di un momento. Eppure v’era anche uno stato di tensione nuovo e gradevole: qualcosa che costringeva la sua attenzione all’allerta e dunque gli dava l’impressionante sensazione d’essere più vivo che mai.   
haido si era appuntato una lunga ciocca dietro l’orecchio, senza alzare lo sguardo. Era una specie di ordalia che coinvolgeva entrambi: entrambi scoperti ed entrambi nudi agli occhi di qualcuno troppo importante perché se ne potesse ignorare il giudizio.   
Era lo stesso Tetsuya tanto prezioso per haido.   
Era lo stesso Tetsuya amico di Ken e legato all’unica sponda giusta del fiume.   
Aveva inumidito ancora la spugna, premendo con più decisione contro una pelle così   
bianca da non sembrare quella di un ragazzo. Ricordava ch’era stata forse Hinano a dirlo: a dirgli che gli invidiava quella grana chiara quasi quanto quella di un _gaijin_.   
Anche se c’era una maglietta troppo larga a coprire l’indecenza, era di nuovo prono, vulnerabile e accessibile al suo tocco. Si sentiva un imbecille perfetto, a eccitarsi per qualche centimetro quadrato del culo del suo migliore amico: eppure era quanto stava accadendo.   
O forse era solo l’imbarazzo e la vergogna di guardare un po’ più da vicino il _poi_?   
_Cazzo_. _Cazzo_. _Cazzo_.   
Aveva sentito le dita di Hideto posarsi con fermezza sulle sue. “Finisco di ripulirmi da solo, Yacchan. Non ti preoccupare.”   
Takarai era molto più forte di lui: malgrado l’assurdità del contesto, non era sicuro d’essere l’ _uomo_ della situazione.   
“Tanto il dottore deve guardarmi solo la gola, no?” aveva aggiunto con una specie di sorriso imbarazzato e buffo.   
Era uscito dal bagno alla ricerca delle Seven Stars.   
Avrebbe potuto fumarne l’intero pacchetto e non averne abbastanza. Di buono c’era che non si sarebbe mai avvelenato di nicotina, visto che ne restava soltanto una.   
_Cazzo_. _Cazzo_. _Cazzo_.   
L’aveva accesa con impazienza, respirata con scorno evidente e ansia frustrata appena trattenuta, mentre si stravaccava accanto al kotatsu, stirando le lunghe gambe.   
Perfetto. Era San Valentino e aveva appena inaugurato una relazione sentimentale.   
Aveva tirato una lunga boccata, sforzandosi di azzerare ogni sensazione, perché domandarsi lucidità in un simile momento suonava oltre le sue possibilità. Dal bagno proveniva uno sciacquio sommesso e null’altro, che tuttavia poteva immaginare accompagnasse una serie di gesti dovuti ed essenziali. Se non altro non era ancora arrivato al punto da eccitarsi con improbabili quadri erotici, aveva pensato quasi con sollievo. L’unica illazione che gli sovvenisse non aveva niente di romantico.   
Sarebbe riuscito a cagare?  
Kitamura l’avrebbe detto.   
Kitamura si portava a letto mezza Tokyo e non si era senz’altro mai trovato in un vicolo cieco di quell’inumana portata, e tutto nasceva da una chimera che non arrivava a centosessanta centimetri.   
La vita era assurda. Aveva sospirato esausto.   
Un’ombra leggera gli era scivolata accanto, sfiorandogli i capelli. Aveva un buon odore. Era morbida e carina. Doveva smetterla di porsi inutili domande, tanto non sarebbe mai riuscito a sottrarsi a un fascino che andava ben oltre le ridotte dimensioni della sorgente.   
“Vestiti, su. O prenderai sempre più freddo,” gli aveva detto con una certa ruvidezza, schiacciando la cicca nel posacenere.   
Alle sue spalle, haido aveva intrecciato le braccia contro le sue spalle e gli aveva baciato i capelli. Era un brivido strano. Non sgradevole, ma innaturale: era un sentimento di coinvolgimento disastroso e irresistibile, che lo portava sempre più alla deriva.   
L’aveva visto indossare i jeans con una certa difficoltà, salvo chinare lo sguardo imbarazzato, quando aveva realizzato che lo stava fissando.   
“Tutto ok?”   
“È ok. Davvero.”   
Si era rialzato e rivestito a propria volta. Anche se aveva indossato i suoi stivali di pelle da troietta, haido era minuscolo al suo fianco: riusciva spontaneo provare tenerezza o un senso confuso di protezione ch’era facile confondere con tutto il resto. Era quasi i suoi sentimenti fossero avvizziti e le sensazioni più piene e forti s’intravedessero attraverso le pieghe come in un ideale ventaglio.   
Gli aveva avvolto con protettiva attenzione una sciarpa attorno al viso, prima di guidarlo oltre la porta. Hideto aveva cercato la sua mano e l’aveva stretta forte nella propria: era la prima volta che uscissero insieme _in quel senso_. Era la prima volta che accettassero di portare oltre una coltre di oscurità protettiva quegli obbrobriosi sentimenti.   
Era stato tentato di ritrarre le dita, ma c’era qualcosa nell’ansiosa attesa dell’altro che gli diceva fosse quel che si aspettava e temeva: era quasi fosse piuttosto una prova cui lo stava costringendo, per saggiare la forza delle sue intenzioni. Una forza nulla, a dir la verità.   
Il dado era stato tratto sino alle estreme conseguenze.   
Erano le undici del mattino. Tokyo era sveglia e animata – abbastanza perché passassero inosservati o quasi.   
La metropolitana, affollata e caotica, gli aveva fatto montare per l’ennesima volta una nostalgia brutale della moto che non aveva ancora recuperato, ma usarla non sarebbe stato salutare per Hideto, che aveva già gli occhi lucidi e il viso arrossato dalla febbre. Aveva sospirato paziente, traendolo a sé per salvarlo da una calca che era destinata a sopraffarlo.   
Allacciato alla sua vita e stretto contro il suo petto, haido sembrava tranquillo, malgrado tutto. Il dolore, l’agitazione del giorno precedente, come pure quella notte orribile, sembravano non averlo scalfito. Era debole per il raffreddore e infastidito dalla ressa, ma non era nulla che esulasse dall’Hideto che conosceva. Era quasi ci fosse stato un mutamento unilaterale. Un mutamento, per altro, che aveva coinvolto una sola persona: Yasunori Sakurazawa.   
Era una pessima sensazione, che gli faceva montare dentro una specie di rancore sordo e distruttivo – la voglia di respingerlo e nuocergli fino alle estreme conseguenze, come nocivo e scomodo era stato per primo.   
Quasi avesse letto nei suoi pensieri, haido si era irrigidito e aveva sollevato il viso nella sua direzione: gli occhi lucidi e grandi, ricolmi di una luce innocente e interrogativa. Oppure paura?   
Solo dopo un poco si era accorto che la ragione era un’altra: la mano di un porco qualsiasi, caduto in un inevitabile tranello, lo frugava in un punto troppo _sensibile_ in quel momento. Si era scoperto irritato e coinvolto da qualcosa per cui – forse secoli prima – avrebbe deriso Takarai: ora percepiva piuttosto il suo malessere, la sua umiliazione, la sua confusione, la voglia di non esserci.   
L’aveva spinto con forza dietro di sé, nella piccola intercapedine che si creava tra i sedili e le porte, fissando con manifesto e gelido odio l’inopportuno molestatore, che si era allontanato con prevedibile prontezza. Qualcuno aveva commentato il suo intervento con parole di lode: parole che avevano però un suono tutto sbagliato.   
Era un _bravo ragazzo_ che aveva difeso una _povera ragazza_.   
Invece era un pervertito che aveva in odio qualcuno che gli somigliava.   
Non c’era nessuna ragazza da salvare e quel culo era stato lui a sfondarlo.   
Aveva voglia di vomitare.   
Neppure haido l’aveva più guardato, non aveva cercato la sua mano.   
Quando le porte si erano aperte per la loro fermata, erano usciti come due estranei.   
Sentiva il rumore dei suoi passi, il soffiare difficoltoso del suo respiro, ma non molto di più. Era un copione già visto appena un pugno d’ore prima: c’era solo la luce di un sole che non scaldava per niente e qualcosa di più caldo della pelle a vestire Hideto.   
Tutto qui.   
Non bastava come esorcismo.   
Si era fermato ad aspettarlo.   
“Tutto ok?” aveva chiesto per l’ennesima volta.  
 _Un cazzo_ , l’aveva sentito bisbigliare a capo chino.  
Gli aveva passato il braccio attorno alle spalle, senza dire niente.   
Era solo l’inizio. Era tremendo ed era _solo_ l’inizio.   
Gli aveva strofinato la guancia. “Siamo quasi arrivati. Poi passiamo da mia sorella Yuki, le scrocchiamo il pranzo e ci facciamo riaccompagnare in macchina. Ti va bene come programma?”   
haido aveva annuito senza dire una parola.  
  
Tutto _normale_.   
Almeno in apparenza.   
  
Hideto, convalescente, non si era ancora unito alle sessioni di prova.   
Non sapeva se considerare quell’assenza un’occasione per salvare la faccia o un capitolo ulteriore della pena: ogni volta chiudeva la sessione con l’angoscioso terrore che Tetsuya gli chiedesse il conto delle sue azioni o gli ponesse domande cui non sapeva e non voleva rispondere.   
Sul proprio futuro sentimentale, ad esempio. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire?   
Non aveva desiderato quel rapporto: c’era franato dentro senza rendersene conto.   
Ogawa, però, non aveva mai detto nulla e il fatto che l’atteggiamento di Kitamura nei suoi confronti non fosse mutato di una virgola lo rasserenava: se il bassista aveva mantenuto il segreto, c’erano buone speranze che riuscisse a negare sino alle estreme conseguenze.   
Ormai era una specie di rito: partecipava con meccanicità insoddisfacente alle prove, saliva sulla propria moto, deviava dall’unico percorso lecito e raggiungeva l’appartamento di Hideto. Ad accoglierlo c’era un bel sorriso e un viso dalla perfezione quasi dolorosa.   
Takarai scriveva a letto o rannicchiato sotto il kotatsu. Una coda di cavallo che ricadeva sulle spalle magre, un lapis tra le labbra: era l’immagine che persisteva sulla sua retina e gli ricordava quei momenti. Era l’unica che volesse fissare davvero. Poi accadeva che lo raggiungeva alle spalle, gli tirava i capelli e si sedeva accanto a lui.   
Se era stata una buona giornata, il seguito era quasi accettabile: haido gli mostrava quel che stava scrivendo, eccitato e pieno di idee e inebriato soltanto dalla musica e dalla voglia di dividerla e vederla tradotta in note. Abbozzavano qualche accordo. Poteva aggiustare una strofa, concentrandola nell’ordine delle battute. Tornavano a essere due amici musicisti pieni di talento, che tiravano tardi su uno spartito grezzo e incompleto. Solo al momento di lasciarsi poteva sfuggire quel bacio vischioso e imprevisto, proibito e non ancora metabolizzato del tutto.   
Ma era quasi _normale_. Era un rapporto _accettabile_.   
S’era stata una brutta giornata, fin dal momento in cui varcava la soglia di quella casa, realizzava che non ne sarebbe uscito prima dell’alba, con addosso l’odore del senso di colpa, delle troppe sigarette fumate da haido e del sesso eccitante, sconvolgente, imprevisto cui avrebbe ceduto.   
Era un’atmosfera grave e opprimente, che lo salutava già sulla soglia.   
Hideto piegava la sua testolina di lato, nervoso, scontento, sconfitto.   
_Non mi viene, Yacchan. Non riesco a scrivere niente_.   
Il suo diario pubblico era pieno di uscite come quelle, di scoramento e scazzo e quasi velato risentimento per una carriera avviata che premeva a tal punto sui suoi nervi.   
Quando Hideto era giù di corda, non aspettava neppure che si sedesse per cercare la sua bocca, come se un bacio potesse restituirgli le immagini che non aveva o la voglia di comporre o l’ispirazione. Accettava di lasciarlo solo se per primo premeva con forza contro le sue spalle, imbarazzato ed esasperato e bisognoso di un’aria che non fosse l’alito voglioso dell’altra metà di uno stesso specchio.   
Guardavano qualche brutto film sdraiati sotto il kotatsu. Poi, poco a poco, la solida concretezza dell’ambiente lasciava spazio a una polla vischiosa e allucinatoria di perdita.   
Le dita di haido s’insinuavano oltre la stoffa calda del suo maglione, massaggiavano il suo petto, stuzzicavano i suoi capezzoli. Oppure miravano al basso, oltre la cintura e il buonsenso.   
Si piegava su di lui, ne cercava la bocca. Lo schiacciava sotto il suo corpo più forte e solido, sin quasi ad annullarne l’esistenza.   
In una rosa tentacolare, i capelli di haido coprivano il pavimento come un manto rosso, tinta da perversioni e boudoir. Lo spogliava e si lasciava spogliare. Non era importante quanto fredda fosse la stanza oltre il riparo del kotatsu. Non era importante l’indecenza di un atto così inaspettato, istintivo, brutale senza neppure la labile poesia di lenzuola pulite e di un giaciglio morbido. Non era neppure importante immaginare che se avesse sanguinato ancora, quel sangue sarebbe rimasto incrostato a terra, avrebbe contaminato la pelle di entrambi e avvelenato il sogno con la sua tinta inequivocabile e il suo odore immondo e cattivo.   
No.   
Non contava nulla.   
Cominciava come un amplesso _vero_ , come il sesso _regolare_ con cui era stato svezzato.   
Baci e morsi e sussurri e sguardi e occhiate oblique invitanti e provocanti. Un viso bellissimo da percorrere con le labbra, senza inutili domande.   
Cominciava così e suonava rassicurante.   
Carezze e amore e dita tra i capelli e qualche succhiotto più profondo.   
Cominciava così e gli piaceva.   
Gli piaceva il calore di quel piccolo corpo e la ruvida impronta di quella lingua e i sospiri trattenuti e poi liberati in un gemito prolungato. Poi arrivava il momento in cui diventava tanto duro da fargli male e fargli dimenticare qualunque sentimento che non fosse un egoistico desiderio di liberazione.   
Non era importante fosse un letto o il pavimento o persino un ripiano della cucina – poteva capitare anche lì, perché no? – lo afferrava per i fianchi stretti e lo rovesciava prono alla propria mercé. Oppure lo rendeva inoffensivo e accessibile, aprendogli le gambe fin quasi a romperlo –senza amore e senza calore e senza rispetto.   
La verità era quella: al dunque era solo un colpo deciso e una pressione esplosiva e liberatoria per il suo cazzo.   
Non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di fargli quella domanda.   
Non gli aveva mai chiesto: ‘ _Com’è per te?_ ’  
Era quasi sicuro che fosse doloroso. Era quasi sicuro che Takarai stringesse i denti e contasse i suoi respiri sperando di cogliere il momento esatto in cui il suo orgasmo, placato, avrebbe smesso di distruggerlo.   
Quel che non sapeva, però, era perché lo accettasse; perché al dunque fosse il primo a cercarlo, quasi quell’abominio fosse l’ideale complemento di una giornata funestata dall’assenza totale di creatività.   
haido era complicato, sfuggente e bellissimo: era così che l’aveva avvinto.   
Si chinava su di lui a baciargli la fronte imperlata di sudore. Accettava la sensuale e prevaricatoria dolcezza con cui ricambiava la sua attenzione cercando le sue labbra o la sua virilità insaziabile e prepotente.   
Godeva mentre la lingua di lui gli carezzava i testicoli e poi, bagnata del sapore di un orgasmo trattenuto, tornava a posarsi sulle sue labbra.   
Era una guerra e uno sfinimento continuo che poteva prolungarsi finché ogni altra sensazione, annichilita, si nascondeva in un pertugio dimenticato dell’ego. Ora la sua _normalità_ era quella: non c’era più nulla di _normale_.   
  
Per il _White day_ , colto da un istinto stupido e goliardico che odorava ancora di fanservice, aveva comprato cioccolata per tutti.  
Per il _White day_ , haido era tornato nello studio di registrazione: un blocco pieno di emozioni e un regalo da offrirgli innanzi a una curiosità generale e imbarazzante.  
 _Scartalo davanti a tutti, Yacchan!  
_   
Non aveva il coraggio di rammentare a se stesso l’espressione di Kitamura, quando aveva visto la lucida scatolina del lubrificante.


	8. L'impiccato

Se dovessi definire lo stato del vostro rapporto, non avresti che due aggettivi da spendere: degradato e degradante.   
È stata una degenerazione progressiva, che vi ha danneggiati oltre ogni immaginazione. Una corrosione permanente, dalla quale dubiti che possa esistere riscatto o salvezza. Almeno, se quella possibilità è data, non è stata offerta a te.   
Una smorfia feroce ti sfigura mentre porti la mente al passato: al momento in cui tutto è diventato palese, come se fosse naturale e giusto. In quel momento hai metabolizzato che non saresti mai riuscito a fartene una ragione e che per questo l’avresti odiato oltre ogni immaginazione.   
È una percezione così lucida che ti spaventa davvero: non sei più abituato a leggere la vita con una simile chiarezza; preferisci colori sfocati, emozioni trattenute, menzogne riposanti, omissioni vantaggiose. È per questo che, arrivato a un grado di allucinazione persistente e corrosione totale hai smesso di manifestare quel tuo lato più violento e brutale.   
A haido, però, sembra quasi che manchi, perché nella tua brutalità improvvisa eri almeno una presenza al suo fianco. Perché nel tuo odio, un pochino, forse, lo amavi pure. Perché era certo che lo stessi guardando – per odiarlo o danneggiarlo o imputargli la tua devastazione, ma almeno lo guardavi.   
Ultimamente le parole sono poche, ridotte all’indispensabile.   
Non sembra che siate gli stessi ragazzi che tre anni fa – appena? Sembrano passati tre secoli – accoccolati in due futon vicini, parlavano e ridevano sino a mattina.   
La troia vivace del palco, sfilato il costume di scena, è un ragazzino scheletrico e consumato. Un osso di seppia nella deriva delle vostre stesse emozioni.   
Ti guarda. Non dice nulla. Probabilmente non può fare a meno di chiedersi quando e dove ha sbagliato, senza volersi concedere la risposta fondamentale: nella pretesa. Ha distrutto quello che siete fin dall’inizio. Ha peccato di egoismo e brutalità e illecita onnipotenza. Ha creduto di poter cavalcare la storia sempre e comunque, a condizioni dettate dalla sua stessa stupidità.   
Non si è posto il problema delle conseguenze e le conseguenze gli sono cadute addosso, come hanno travolto te.   
Se chiudi gli occhi, nella deriva appannata delle tue sensazioni, rammenti che c’è stata anche una passione inumana, travolgente, devastante. Vi siete gridati addosso e colpiti e feriti e posseduti e cercati e traditi solo perché – che tu riesca ad accettarlo o meno – tra voi esisteva un legame.   
Esisteva qualcosa di tanto forte che non era pensabile potesse essere spezzato.   
L’ultima volta in cui ha provato a parlarti, per prendere _quel_ discorso, l’hai liquidato con un: ‘ _Sei mia moglie? È scritto da qualche parte che devo mantenerti? Cercatela da solo la roba. Non sono il tuo maggiordomo_.’   
Ne ha bisogno per scrivere. È un po’ anche colpa tua. Gliene hai allungata una quasi per gioco, perché ti faceva male vederlo così ansioso, abbattuto, preoccupato. Una minuscola pillola blu, che l’ha tenuto eccitatissimo e sveglio per trentasei ore di fila. Non ha sentito la fame, la sete, ha pisciato per inerzia. Nulla l’ha distolto dalle frasi e dai colori che gli schizzavano immediati e violenti sino all’ultima sinapsi.   
Gli è piaciuto, come a te piace galleggiare nel vuoto e dimenticare Yasunori.  
Ti ha detto: ‘ _Io non so dove cercare, Yacchan. Ti lascio i soldi. Non è quello il problema_.’   
Invece il problema esiste: il problema è che dovreste smettere tutti e due, perché non avete nemmeno trent’anni e vi state rovinando; perché Tesuya ha già mangiato la foglia e presto ci arriverà pure la Sony. Ma Ogawa sarà ancora più diretto e più crudele: ha tollerato che te lo portassi a letto, ma non ti permetterebbe mai di ammazzarlo così.   
La verità è che tu hai già intenzione di chiudere il cerchio – di lasciarglielo, il suo prezioso usignolo.   
Il tuo prezioso usignolo.   
Non hai mai avuto la pretesa di chiuderlo in gabbia e nemmeno volevi entrare in quella che si è costruito con le sue mani.   
Perché?   
A differenza di haido, sai di possedere la risposta. Rimane sospesa sulle tue labbra, somiglia a una specie di sorriso, persino.   
È qualcosa che fa male, d’accordo, ma in fin dei conti non sarebbe neppure la cosa peggiore.   
La verità è che hyde – il bellissimo, famosissimo hyde. Il cantante. Il compositore di talento – è troppo debole per essere libero. Vorrebbe aprire le ali, ma alla fine è sempre un guinzaglio che cerca e qualcuno che glielo metta. È troppo pigro per camminare sulle proprie gambe. Troppo egoista per reclamarsi una vita che qualcuno deve sempre costruirgli a uso e consumo delle sue aspirazioni.   
È fatto così, ma a te andava bene, in un certo senso. In un certo senso hai indossato il collare e gliene hai messo uno più stretto. Gli hai fatto vomitare l’orgoglio e hai rinnegato il tuo.   
Sì: nessun creditore e nessun debitore.   
Avete perso la guerra: l’avete persa insieme.   
Alla fine gli hai baciato la nuca, scivolando sino al collo e alle sue spalle appuntite. Hai deposto sulla sua pelle – che non è più candida, ma pallida sino a sembrare grigia – una piccola sequenza di baci. Hai accolto con tranquillità e soddisfazione la sua reazione felice e stupita, per un affetto che tornava dopo secoli di silenzio, prima di mormorargli: ‘ _Offro io. Non ti preoccupare. Sei sempre la mia ragazza_.’   
Ma è tutto finito. Tutto finito.   
Lo sai bene e lo immagina anche lui, mentre ti guarda annegare nel niente dal suo stato di veglia perenne. Ha paura di dormire, haido, perché sa che al risveglio potrebbe non trovarti più.   
Se restasse solo, preferirebbe morire. Tutto qui.  
  
La prima reazione, incontrollata, istintiva e immediata, era stata quella di ucciderlo. Ricambiare la gentilezza con un atto equivalente, visto che una persona _normale_ non poteva far altro che tributare il _doveroso_ ringraziamento a un’attenzione così _premurosa_.   
Lubrificante.   
Come a dire: ‘ _Fottimi, ma con amore_.’   
_Un cazzo_.   
Tetsuya aveva assunto una tinta indefinibile – non era pallido: era livido.   
Kitamura aveva un’espressione molto icastica del proprio stato d’animo: aspettava che haido si mettesse a ridere e scoprisse le carte e organizzasse su quella trovata di pessimo gusto una commediola da nulla.   
Attendeva che sdrammatizzasse quell’atto baciandolo sulla bocca, allungandogli una pacca sul sedere e confermando così l’ipotesi della recita, invece era rimasto congelato in un istante di imbarazzo tanto incredulo che l’aria tranquilla, innocente e atteggiata a una quieta aspettativa di riconoscenza – che haido ostentava senza la minima vergogna di sé – aveva reso più prolungato e rivelatore.   
Solo alla fine di un arco di tempo che gli era parso infinito era approdato all’unica risoluzione accettabile: gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, ma di nascosto. Un altro segreto per loro due.   
Non valeva la pena di scoprirsi per così poco. Non valeva la pena di perdere la stima di uno come Kitamura.   
Aveva costretto le sue labbra in un sorriso innaturale, aveva afferrato il vocalist per un braccio e poi baciato quel musetto impunito con una disinvolta naturalità.   
“Ne farò buon uso, _honey_ ,” gli aveva scandito con un tono così gelido che il guizzo di sorpresa e paura ch’era serpeggiato negli occhi dell’altro gli aveva fatto intendere che avesse colpito nel vivo.   
Meglio così: Ken, se non altro, aveva ripreso a respirare come un essere umano.   
“Mi tradisci,Yacchan?” aveva miagolato Kitamura, che forse ancora lo credeva un uomo frequentabile e degno di un minimo di considerazione.   
“Che vuoi farci? È così carino,” aveva sogghignato teso, senza avere il coraggio di guardare Tetsuya. Era certo di poter indovinare la quota spaventosa di disgusto che avrebbe percorso Ogawa come una scarica elettrica al solo pensiero di quel che sapeva.   
Poteva esser tollerabile nel privato, ma non nel luogo cui domandava solo un minimo di luce e visibilità e accettazione sociale.   
Dopo un simile esordio l’atmosfera non si era fatta più rilassata, creativa o conciliante. La voce di haido aveva un’altezza appena passibile, come il suo senso del ritmo e la capacità di isolarsi dal contesto. Avevano senz’altro conosciuto tempi migliori e nessuno era tanto ipocrita da negarselo. Il bassista si era limitato a scambiare poche parole – d’incoraggiamento e rassicurazione, per altro – con il vocalist, senza abbandonarsi a rivendicazioni pericolose. Era difficile dire se quella premura nascesse dal timore di conseguenze ancora più oscene di quelle già rilevate, oppure da quel senso di responsabilità protettiva che non veniva mai meno, quando dall’altra parte c’era Takarai.   
Sakura si era acceso una sigaretta e aveva diviso quel momento assieme a Ken, come in mille altre occasioni. A dispetto di quel che era capitato con haido – ovvero lo stabilirsi di una relazione assorbente, totale, confessoria di amicizia legata a somiglianze profonde – con Kitamura spartiva identità superficiali, rassicuranti e vagheggiate per quello stesso motivo.   
Ken era il Sakura più epidermico, stereotipato, venduto alle luci, nonché l’uomo che avrebbe desiderato interpretare sino in fondo nella vita – il modello che gli stava sfuggendo, ingoiato dall’ombra e dalla voracità di un piccolo, bellissimo ragno che somigliava a una farfalla, ma era velenoso come uno scorpione.   
“Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo.”   
Kitamura rideva e ciccava nel vuoto. “Per un momento ho pensato che stesse dicendo sul serio.”   
Aveva tirato una lunga boccata, senza riuscire a rilassarsi del tutto: si sentiva colpevole e sotto accusa. Si sentiva miserabile e vigliacco. Si sentiva comunque propenso a fingere e assegnare l’intero peso di quell’infamia all’insania di un altro.   
“Coglione. Ti sembro forse il tipo?”   
_Punirlo. Punire Takarai. Cancellarlo_.   
Non era successo niente; nulla che non potesse essere distrutto con un atto di forza. Un atto dovuto, d’orgoglio e di coraggio.   
“Oh, ma haido è così _cariiiino_ ,” aveva miagolato Kitamura, in una pessima imitazione da idol sgolata e racchia. Yasunori aveva riso perché voleva piangere, perché la verità era un’ _altra cosa_ e faceva male.   
Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.   
“Sì, ma tu sei il mio unico amore, Ken. Lo sai,” aveva replicato con una voce impostata, cui l’altro aveva reagito facendosi quasi prendere dalle convulsioni.   
“Perché ridete?”   
haido si era intrufolato tra loro come una bestiolina curiosa. Le sue lunghe chiome rossastre, oltre il davanzale, scivolavano come un drappo segnaletico cui una piccola folla di affezionate fan aveva reagito in modo isterico.   
Ken l’aveva agganciato per il collo e spinto oltre i rassicuranti confini dello studio.   
“Ma che troietta! Sei impegnato e fai morire d’amore quelle povere ragazze!”   
Takarai aveva stretto con forza il suo braccio, appoggiandovi il viso. “Non sono una troietta. Io sono fedele,” aveva replicato con la sua solita vocina strategica da fanservice.   
L’aveva allontanato con un gesto brusco, che Kitamura non aveva capito e Takarai aveva accolto con una specie di doloroso stupore nello sguardo.   
“Torniamo in studio, prima che Ogawa ci mandi contro i suoi gundam,” aveva detto con neutralità, spegnendo la cicca contro un posacenere d’angolo. A testa bassa, senza tentare d’incrociare il suo sguardo.   
Il parcheggio riservato era deserto.   
Il sole era tramontato, ma le luci di Tokyo s’imponevano con la persistenza di un secondo sole. Era una città ipocrita, una città che negava la notte, anche se l’oscurità poteva essere la sola chance per uno come lui.   
Faceva freddo. Tra le sue cosce, la moto era un gelido pezzo di metallo senza anima e senza la minima poesia.   
Aveva indossato i guanti, volto con indolenza la chiave e sfrizionato sino a percepire quelle fusa rassicuranti e amatissime che sapevano di libertà e separazione.   
Non avrebbe dormito quella notte, sarebbe andato a sbronzarsi e forse pure a puttane – o ne avrebbe rimorchiata una libera, fosse solo per vedere se sapeva ancora cogliere nel buco giusto.   
“Non mi aspetti?”   
Takarai spiccava come una minuscola macchia bianca, illuminata da lampade fredde che gli conferivano qualcosa di spettrale e ancor più evanescente.   
“Dovrei?” aveva replicato freddo, armeggiando con il casco.   
haido si era avvicinato.   
“Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato, Yacchan?”   
Aveva voglia di colpirlo – colpirlo e fargli male. Prenderlo a pugni, a calci e lasciarlo sfigurato e riverso in quel parcheggio: era il demone della devastazione che gli urlava dentro e pregava di cancellare il segno del pentimento.   
_Non tornare Yacchan la femminuccia. Non permettergli di rovinarti_.   
La voglia di accontentarlo bruciava almeno quanto la razionalità gli imponeva di attendere e pensare – attendere e pensare: così, quando fosse arrivato il momento, Takarai avrebbe capito cosa avesse innescato. Senza una sola parola, come mille altre volte – e con implicazioni di gran lunga diverse – gli aveva porto l’altro casco. Sul viso incerto e desolato di haido si era allargato un sorriso infantile dalla bellezza inumana; qualcosa, però, che avrebbe strappato via con un godimento assassino.   
L’aveva aiutato a salire. Si era accertato che fosse ben coperto e assicurato alla sua vita. Aveva osservato il rituale completo del _ragazzo premuroso e responsabile_. Era una recita e stava per finire: bastava tornare al riparo, lontano da occhi indiscreti e testimoni scomodi.   
haido era entrato nel proprio appartamento liberando un sospirone da bambino, rilassato e felice.   
“Pensavo che fossi arrabbiato con me, Yacchan…”   
Di spalle, si raccoglieva i capelli, cercava le sigarette, regolava la temperatura della caldaia.   
“Avevi un’espressione così truce.”   
Accendeva lo stereo, la televisione, danzava nell’ambiente con eleganza sicura.   
“È stato davvero così imbarazzante? Ma in fondo siamo amici, no? Non è un problema tra noi…”   
Così piccolo. Indifeso. Ignaro. Opportunista. L’aveva fatto di proposito. Di proposito voleva ricordargli l’accordo e la catena. Voleva che lo sapesse anche Kitamura, così non ci sarebbero più stati discorsi appaganti di tette e culi e fiche e alcool e normalità rassicurante.   
“… E poi sì, insomma… Non è un rimprovero, però… Per me sarebbe…”   
L’aveva afferrato da dietro, stringendogli forte le spalle. haido si era volto di scatto, sorpreso. Gli aveva chiuso con forza la bocca, artigliandolo al viso, prima di spingerlo a terra e sovrastarlo.   
La pupilla di Takarai era dilatata e fissa come una ventosa; era l’espressione più pura e totale del disperato terrore che meritava.   
“Non è stata una mossa intelligente. Non è stato un bel tiro. No, non è proprio il genere di regalo che mi aspettavo,” aveva scandito tetro, prima di serrare ancor più le dita contro quel viso bellissimo e usare la mano libera per slacciargli i jeans e abbassarglieli con uno strappo secco.   
“Non erano questi i patti. Non dovevo proprio piegarmi a nessun accordo. In fondo cos’è questo? È un sentimento? È un rapporto?”   
Li aveva tirati via. Anche gli slip del vocalist avevano fatto la stessa fine. Ora toccava a lui, ma non c’era bisogno di denudarsi del tutto. Si trattava solo di _mettere dentro_ per l’ultima volta e poi chiudere quella parentesi penosa.   
Avrebbe chiamato Kitamura, si sarebbero sbronzati, avrebbero rimorchiato e scopato fino a mattina.   
_Sissignore_.   
Era _normale_. Sarebbe tornato tutto a posto.   
“No, te lo dico io cos’è. È uno schifo. È un gioco perverso che non mi piace neppure un po’. Perciò se pensi che io possa divertirmi a rendertelo più _gradevole_ , sei davvero un povero idiota,” aveva ringhiato, prima di liberargli il viso e rovesciarlo sotto di sé.   
haido tremava e pareva quasi che non riuscisse a respirare.   
“Non mi serve il lubrificante. _Entro_ quando voglio senza chiedere permesso a nessuno,” gli aveva sibilato feroce, mentre, sdraiato su di lui sino a schiacciarlo del tutto, lo penetrava senza la minima pietà. Come se fosse un buco, solo quello. Un niente da oltraggiare.   
haido si era teso come mai prima, aumentando la pressione contro il suo pube e il desiderio di spingere ancora.   
“Per favore… Yacchan,” l’aveva sentito singhiozzare, mentre il suo sperma si diluiva nel rosso brunito del sangue di un altro, quasi a rivendicare l’unica unione pensabile per un abominio come il loro. Era la prima volta che accadeva in piena luce e nella completa lucidità degli intenti. Finalmente riusciva a coglierne tutta l’indecente sporcizia – e l’aveva odiato ancora di più.   
“Mi dispiace. Non posso dartene ancora. Devo andare a puttane adesso,” aveva scandito con studiata freddezza, prima di rialzarsi, rivestirsi e cercare di nuovo il giubbotto.   
Hideto era rimasto a terra, immobile e disarticolato come una bambola di pezza.   
Era uscito in strada: la neve dei giorni precedenti stava gelando. Soffiava un vento tagliente e impetuoso, che trascinava con sé cirri minacciosi e il tappeto denso ed impenetrabile delle nubi. Notte perfetta per crudeltà studiate, tradimenti e addii.   
Notte perfetta per sentirsi sbagliati e sconfitti e spaventosi. A cavallo della moto, con la testa tra le mani, senza il coraggio di sfrizionare lontano da quell’Inferno, di seminare in velocità la disperazione, Yasunori aveva perso del tutto nozione del tempo. Se gli avessero detto che esisteva anzi qualcosa di diverso da un presente eterno, fatto di odi così devastanti e passioni insaziabili e sporche, avrebbe riso. Era come morire: era perdere speranza nel riscatto e nel perdono.   
Non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte. Non era _normale_. Non sarebbe mai fuggito.   
Era tornato sui propri passi. Aveva raccolto la chiave di riserva. Aveva respirato l’aria densa e immobile del luogo in cui era stato violato e che aveva profanato a propria volta.   
La radio trasmetteva enka. haido non si era mosso. Era ancora a terra, immobile e devastato.   
“Se mi vuoi bene… Non costringermi più a fare qualcosa di tanto orribile,” aveva mormorato, prima di chinarsi su di lui e baciare sulle palpebre il sale della paura, della delusione, della pena – e forse deporre un po’ di speranza per il futuro.  
  
Il soffice tappeto di schiuma si raccoglieva attorno a quel corpo delicato dando l’impressione che svanisse del tutto, sciogliendosi in essa. Era un’immagine pura, innocente, tenera; qualcosa che rendeva ancora più spaventoso il ricordo di quello che gli aveva fatto e che credeva ora di poter cancellare.   
Gli aveva allontanato i capelli dal viso: sanguigni, serici, ribelli come alghe e come alghe sospesi sulla superficie immobile della vasca. haido non aveva neppure sollevato lo sguardo. Labbra strette, occhi bassi, trasaliva al semplice contatto.   
Era _normale_ , quello.   
Era stato brutale e ora gli faceva il bagno?   
Doveva essere del tutto impazzito.   
Contro le guance, nel punto in cui l’aveva afferrato e stretto senza la minima grazia si erano formati due lividi nerastri: erano un’ulteriore prova a suo carico. Un’ulteriore ammissione di colpevolezza e crudeltà.   
Il telefono aveva trillato nel silenzio con prevaricatoria insolenza.   
“Rispondo io,” aveva detto, anche s’era un’ovvietà senza senso. Poteva solo sperare che non fossero i genitori di Takarai, perché la situazione avrebbe sfiorato il grottesco.   
_Sono l’amante di suo figlio, signora. No, Hideto non può risponderle. È ancora sotto shock. Quando mi gira, lo stupro, tanto per fare qualcosa di diverso_.  
Dall’altro capo della linea c’era Kitamura.   
“Sakura?”   
“Sì, sono io,” aveva scandito con difficoltà.   
“Una curiosità… Come mai sei a casa di haido?”   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi e contato fine a tre, come se dovesse imprimere un tempo al suo inevitabile salto nel vuoto. Infine l’aveva detto, con chiarezza impressionante.   
“Non è una recita. Stiamo insieme davvero.”   
Aveva riagganciato in preda a una sensazione d’ineluttabilità sconvolgente, mille volte più forte di quella che l’aveva colto alla vista di Ogawa in un mattino di risvegli impetuosi. Ora era certo di non poter tornare indietro, di essersi anzi incatenato con le proprie stesse mani.   
Era caduto sul fondo di un pozzo che non gli avrebbe mai più permesso di respirare altra aria che non quella, stagnante, conservata sul fondo.   
Si era diretto in bagno. Le braccia intrecciate contro il bordo della vasca, haido l’aveva fissato. Non sembrava felice. “Sei proprio sicuro?” l’aveva sentito bisbigliare.   
Gli si era inginocchiato davanti e l’aveva baciato con tenerezza. “Sì. Sono sicuro”  
  
Era stata un’estate rovente: il sole che lo divorava sino a lasciarlo cauterizzato aveva gli occhi di una cerva e labbra di miele – notti stellate e baci e musica e sesso e canzoni; in riva al mare, i capelli nel vento, come una sirena.   
Aveva smesso di pensare.   
Erano stati anche mesi di lavoro intenso e sfiancante. Talora Takarai si scoraggiava un po’, ma c’era meno brutalità e violenza nel reciproco soffocare le angosce. Ora che stavano _insieme_ , il sesso era più sporadico e più dolce. Aveva cominciato a usare la glicerina, comprandola con la disinvoltura del motociclista cui si screpolano le mani, non del pervertito che si scopa il proprio migliore amico.   
Erano stati mesi buoni, malgrado tutto.  
Le sere in cui Tetsuya, volenteroso, faceva da babysitter a haido, usciva ancora con Kitamura per una birra. A volte capitava anche _altro_ , e si stupiva del fatto che sentisse quasi la nostalgia di quella diversità che gli era parsa inaccettabile.  
C’era qualcosa di consolante nel suo rapporto con haido.  
Era quel che avrebbe detto un impiccato parlando della corda che l’aveva strangolato.


	9. True

È curioso quando sei un musicista e ti accorgi di non voler più suonare.   
È atroce quando realizzi che la musica che le tue bacchette scandiscono non è un’armonia qualunque. Non è neppure destinata a chi ascolta, ma a te. È a te che parla, fin dal titolo.   
In teoria è sempre Tetsuya che decide, ma questa volta haido sembrava più determinato e volitivo che mai.   
È strano vederlo così, perché a volte ti chiedi come stia in piedi. Come ci riesca tu.   
Fumava nervoso e alzava la voce e ciccava in terra e di quando in quando si muoveva con disorganizzazione mirata, a cercare le tue dita, ma tu non gli hai offerto il minimo sostegno. Non è che non gli voglia bene: credi piuttosto che l’amerai per tutta la vita – e dunque, quando la ferita del suo cuore si sarà rimarginata, sai pure che quello che ti attende è un futuro di solitudine.   
Il problema nasce dal fatto che non riusciresti comunque a rassegnarti al tuo ruolo. Anche se _tutti_ sanno _tutto_ – di voi, della notte in cui haido si è infilato nella tua camera d’albergo e lo ha visto l’intero staff – tu non puoi accettare quell’album.   
Il tuo ultimo album con l’Iride.   
Non lo sanno ancora, ma è un addio – persino se c’è una tua canzone, in quell’album. E tutto il resto.   
_True_.   
Una sfida? Una supplica disperata?   
_  
Sono pronto a dirlo a tutti, Yacchan. Sono pronto a sputtanarmi e a passare per la troia della situazione. Basta che non mi lasci, Yacchan. Basta che continui a volermi bene_.   
  
Forse sì.   
Quell’album è pieno di voi, dalla prima all’ultima canzone. Da quel _Good Morning_ detto all’Hideto sbagliato, pieno di domande e di suppliche disperate – Ogawa ha guardato con sospetto un testo in cui non fai che chiedere al vento: “ _Cosa cazzo sto facendo? Che fine ha fatto la musica in cui credo?_ ” quasi all’improvviso potesse leggere in ogni tuo più recondito pensiero – sino a quel maledetto “ _Dearest love_ ,” con cui haido (che ha scritto tutti gli altri nove testi) ti implora.   
Una poesia meravigliosa. Una supplica indecente.   
Un capitolato di condanna.   
_Ho dipinto un carissimo amore  
pieno di risate dipinte a colori tenui  
Questo sentimento si è fermato_.   
Avresti voluto dirgli che è daltonico, che non sa dipingere, che è un povero scemo, un patetico idiota, un imbecille totale.   
_È stato troppo veloce a sgretolarsi  
e neanche una cosa cambia  
Sono sepolto solo da parole che mi passano di fianco  
e si sciolgono davanti ai miei occhi_.   
Avresti voluto dirgli che anche le parole non ci sono più, ch’è tutto silenzio: solo quello.  
 _Oh, perché più sto male/più mi si congela il cuore?/Oh, perché più credo in te/più ti allontani?_   
Avresti voluto dirgli che è inevitabile; che l’unico modo per non tradire la fiducia che ha in te, è lasciarlo, spezzare la catena. Smetterla di fargli tutto il male che vi ha consumato.   
_Non pensare che arriverà la fine  
È già passata da un pezzo  
Carissimo amore, in alto nel cielo  
tutto sta bruciando  
Mi fa tanto male da sentirmi ferito  
e ferisco, non capisco più nulla  
Voglio vedere il tuo sorriso e l'ho racchiuso in me  
Il mio amore diventa cenere_.   
Avresti voluto fare a pezzi quel blocco e quelle parole, ricacciargliele in gola con il loro significato tremendo ed evidente.   
L’hai visto nell’espressione con cui tetsu leggeva e rileggeva quell’ammissione di colpevolezza e dolore, pizzicando le corde del basso per comporre con una forza che ti ha fatto temere potesse spezzarle l’una dopo l’altra. Lo sguardo di Ogawa vagava da te a haido, rannicchiato sul divano, sempre stanco, sempre pallido, sempre più invisibile eppure, all’improvviso, eccitato e dirompente e malato: uno sguardo non severo, una volta tanto.   
Uno sguardo che suonava più come una specie di pietà trattenuta che una condanna.   
Probabilmente respirerà sollevato, quando glielo dirai: ‘ _Chiedi di Awaji. I Die in Cries stanno per sciogliersi_.’   
Sentirà di stringere ancora le redini della situazione e, con esse, la salvezza di Hideto. Ne avrà buona cura. Lo rimetterà in sesto. Non è importante quanto ci vorrà, perché per Ogawa il tempo non è un problema, come non lo è per i suoi gundam.   
C’erano mille cose che avresti voluto fare: asciugargli le guance, mentre mordeva la matita e le lacrime correvano giù, fino al blocco.   
_Il tuo sorriso mi fa sempre tremare  
Voglio fiorire forte come il sole  
Il cuore mi fa male, mi fa male, sta per spezzarsi, perciò  
se i miei sentimenti non si realizzeranno, voglio almeno appassire!_   
“ _Flower_.”   
Stringerlo forte davvero, dirgli di non appassire, di non morire, di non cambiare: solo aprire le dita e lasciarti andare. Liberarti da quell’ossessione.   
_E poi... quanto a lungo  
mi resterai vicino?  
Così... mentre penso, incido il tempo nel mio cuore  
Viene e va... come le onde  
Il mio cuore è stato rapito  
Anche oggi la città ci ripensa su  
senza cambiare  
e lo disegna su ognuno...  
Addio, la persona che mi ha amato  
aspira al cielo lontano  
e tremava leggermente nei miei occhi_.   
“ _The 4th avenue café_.”   
Consolarlo. Rassicurarlo. Dirgli che sareste rimasti amici comunque. Che ci saresti stato in qualunque momento, che non saresti diventato solo un ricordo, ma avevi bisogno di guarire le tue ferite, prima. Poi avresti potuto ancora abbracciarlo.   
_... è la verità a guarire  
il dolore che continua immutabile?  
La luna affonda e il colore della finestra  
tingeva la tua pelle di azzurro  
Ah...le tue labbra che tremano ancora un po’  
mi feriscono di nuovo  
Sto cadendo, cadendo nella notte  
e non posso cercare la verità  
Sebbene sia più importante di qualunque altra cosa  
la mia fiducia sta vacillando  
Anche se ti abbraccio mentre ti spezzi  
non riesco a raggiungerti_.  
“ _Lies and Truth_.”   
Confessargli ch’era la stessa cosa. Che l’incomunicabilità era reciproca e sempre più dolorosa. Che non era soltanto lui a spiare un’agonia, ma che vi riflettevate in uno specchio. Che pesava come un bambino di otto anni, che non dormiva, che gli sarebbe capitato _ancora_ , prima o poi. E questa volta sarebbe stato un arresto cardiaco.   
_Cercandoti  
Poiché il mondo è infinito, se ti portassi con me  
Baciando la tua mente  
Non sarebbe male neanche cadere tenendoci per mano_.   
“ _Kaze ni kienaide_.”   
No. Non sarebbe stato male morire insieme, ma non gli avresti permesso di farlo.   
Aveva ventotto anni e uno dei più grandi talenti musicali che ti fosse capitato di ammirare.   
Poteva farcela, _lui_. Poteva smettere di cercarti.   
_Poiché tu sei la persona a cui tengo di più  
per quanti anni passino  
voglio che tu sorrida  
Comunque diventi io che prego  
voglio che tu sia felice  
eternamente, eternamente._   
“ _I wish_.”   
Baciarlo e dirgli che avresti pregato, sì, pregato a tua volta, e non avresti mai smesso di ascoltarlo. Avresti lasciato che la sua musica e le sue parole rotolassero con i minuti, le ore, i giorni di lontananza, cullandoti con tutto il bene che pure c’era stato.   
Saresti stato il suo primo, insuperabile fan. Avresti aspettato con ansia ogni nuova canzone, l’avresti imparata subito e canticchiata tra te. Poi, quando il tempo vi avesse davvero purgati da sofferenza e ricordo, saresti passato a prenderlo per portarlo a mangiare il maiale ad Aoyama.   
Se fossi riuscito davvero a verbalizzare quel che provavi – e si concentrava in pensieri tanto semplici e banali – forse haido avrebbe capito, o avrebbe accettato una soluzione compromissoria, ma meno devastante, invece hai smesso del tutto di parlargli.   
L’hai lasciato piangere insonne sul blocco e sulle canzoni che avrebbe dovuto cantare e che, giorno dopo giorno, sarebbero rimaste a memento di tutto quello ch’è capitato.   
È stupido. È molto umano. È quasi _normale_.   
È _normale_ aver paura di una situazione come questa, degenerata sino alle ultime conseguenze. Una situazione che raccoglie solo silenzi imbarazzati e imbarazzanti.   
Neppure Ken è riuscito a sdrammatizzarla: si è limitato a vivacizzare con il suo talento liriche che siglano il funerale dei vostri cuori, ma non ha fatto domande, né battute.   
Eppure di materia prima ce ne sarebbe – un po’ come quando disse di “ _Vivid colors_ ” ‘ _L’amore fa miracoli. Guarisce pure i daltonici, Haidochan?_ ’ e quella piccola volpe rossa è arrossita e si è rifugiata dietro di te.   
_Quanto dovrei allontanarmi per poter essere dimenticato?  
Anche se provo a pensarci è inutile  
Voglio solo chiudere gli occhi sotto i raggi del sole che finalmente discendono su di me  
Dentro colori vividi_.   
Non è un problema di distanza, ma di sostanza: non l’avresti mai dimenticato. Lo sapeva.   
Mai.   
_Vivid colors_.   
Gli _Heavenly days_ sono stati proprio così: un’esplosione di colori.   
_True_ si è trasformato in un Carnevale feroce e crudele. C’è una ragione profonda oltre i nomi, è evidente; una ragione che non consola nessuno.   
Agli _Heavenly_ si legano i ricordi più preziosi della tua storia con haido.   
I giorni felici: quelli della rassegnazione quieta, della resa complice, dei suoi bei sorrisi.   
C’è un’immagine che è rimasta a bruciare sulla tua retina e lì si è fermata – un’immagine con cui speri di morire, un giorno, perché non c’è mai stato un miraggio tanto meraviglioso.   
haido, vestito di bianco. I capelli lunghissimi, rossi, gli arrivano quasi al sedere. Si muove con erotismo consumato attorno all’asta. Di quando in quando tormenta Ken o Tetsuya e poi si volta nella tua direzione. Ti tira un bacio, ti fa una smorfietta carina. Fingi indifferenza, ma solo perché sai che ormai ti possiede e non vuoi confermare quel potere.   
haido mette il broncio, canta, provoca. Scende dal palco, corre come un bambino discolo. Le fan si sbilanciano contro le transenne. La sicurezza basta appena e lui è così piccolino che adesso non saprebbe come risalire. C’è un momento di stasi, perché haido sta per essere mangiato, Ken ride e riempie il vuoto con un riff di classe, Tetsuya gli va dietro, impreca contro le troie basse e forse valuta il coefficiente di mortalità di un salto con zeppe indecenti come le sue.   
Non ci pensi due volte: lasci le bacchette e corri e scendi dal palco a tua volta. Lo prendi per mano: è un altro giro, un altro delirio, un’ovazione, quando lo afferri per la vita e lo lanci sulla pedana e lui ride, a terra, accanto a te, mano nella mano, e respira e si vede che è contento del modo con cui gli mostri il tuo affetto – e haido, quando è felice e sorride davvero, ha la bellezza innocente dei bambini piccoli.   
Oppure ricordi così bene quel momento, perché è stato la fine di tutto? Forse.   
Non c’è nulla di immediato e neppure di semplice, perché quei ricordi non appartengono agli _Heavenly_ , ma a giorni ancora più lontani e ti mettono in guardia. Forse era davvero amore e a quel punto essere felici poteva dirsi quasi un obbligo morale. E _normale_.  
Come ha detto haido, _sembra un labirinto senza uscita. Chi è stato a premere il grilletto distorto?  
_ Vorresti dire che è colpa sua, ma non ne sei più tanto convinto.  
  
Gli aveva detto che aveva la febbre e che sarebbe tornato a casa; ch’era meglio non lo raggiungesse, perché si ammalava già per conto proprio.   
Era carino, con quel broncio offeso e dispiaciuto. Carino da morire e da morirne.   
Yasunori aveva raggiunto una specie di equilibrio con se stesso, con le maschere esistenziali e con la società. Un equilibrio di omissioni, assenze mentali strategiche e scappatelle: persino un raffreddore poteva servire.   
haido avrebbe rotto un po’ le scatole a Tetsuya, gli avrebbe forse devastato mezza casa, attentato ai gundam e monopolizzato il televisore. Poi gli avrebbe svuotato la dispensa, si sarebbe ingozzato e infine addormentato nel suo letto. Ogawa avrebbe forse sacramentato contro chi aveva animaletti da compagnia così kawaii e così voraci, l’avrebbe spinto in un angolo e avrebbe spento le luci su quella giornata. Non troppo lontano, Ken avrebbe evitato di mettere incinta qualcuna, senza perdere interesse per un’attività nella quale mostrava un talento forse persino più spiccato di quello di chitarrista.   
Tutto _normale_. Potevano dirsi _felici_.   
_Lei_ era un’amica della ragazza di Kitamura – una tipa carina. Niente di eccezionale, comunque. L’unico vantaggio che poteva avere su Takarai erano le tette – haido la stracciava su tutto il resto. Era una che ci stava o, almeno, dava l’idea di starci. Era stata una sveltina da niente in un privè. Quando era tornato a casa, la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata una doccia, poi si era infilato sotto le coperte e aveva stretto forte a sé uno scricchiolino caldo e bellissimo, come se fosse un peluche con cui dimenticare le superficialità scomode della vita.   
A _lei_ era piaciuto. L’aveva cercato di nuovo, mentre stava per andare in onda su Nack 5 – già raffreddato e scazzato per l’appiccicosa preoccupazione di Hideto. Aveva seguito l’ispirazione del momento e le aveva dato appuntamento a casa sua.   
A pensarlo a posteriori, forse era un maldestro tentativo di creare proprio le condizioni perché Takarai capisse: una specie di outing liberatorio e inconscio, che l’avrebbe invece danneggiato sino alle estreme conseguenze.   
Quella notte aveva deciso di tornare a essere _Yacchan il figo_ , _Yacchan uomo al cento per cento_ e liquidare haido con una scusa qualunque. Gli aveva mentito per poterlo tradire, nello stesso letto in cui lo accarezzava, lo penetrava e lo schiacciava senza cura.   
_Lei_ non era nulla di particolare e guardarla muoversi in una cornice che solo haido poteva penetrare la rendeva ancora più squallida e insignificante – ma era una donna, perciò andava bene.   
Era _normale_ volerla scopare.   
Non l’aveva baciata. Non c’erano stati preliminari. L’atto che con haido poteva durare un’intera notte, tra coccole e baci e sussurri e affetto, poteva ridursi a undici minuti di ginnastica terapeutica, per il suo ego e per il suo cazzo.   
Takarai, però, non si era dimenticato di tutte le volte in cui gli aveva fatto da _infermiera_ , ed era arrivato, di quegli undici, maledetti minuti, intorno al settimo.   
Su per giù in dirittura orgasmo.   
Nel loro letto, montato da una donna volgare, appagato e teso, haido l’aveva visto eccitato e voglioso di un corpo che non era il suo e neppure gli somigliava.   
Non c’erano donne belle come Hideto Takarai, eppure essere sconfitto per il fatto stesso di non essere una donna, di non avere due tette e un altro buco da offrirgli, gli aveva fatto senz’altro male.   
Si era precipitato su di loro come una furia. Aveva afferrato quella povera cretina facile per i capelli, spingendola fuori dal letto. Non aveva detto una sola parola, ma la prevaricatoria incisività di ogni gesto valeva persino più del suo accento pesante.   
Nell’oscurità completa, la sua amante atterrita aveva appena sfiorato l’ombra di quei capelli lunghi e bellissimi, pensando a una ragazza violenta e gelosa: quando la porta si era chiusa di schianto alle spalle della fuggitiva, però, l’interruttore era scattato, precipitandolo nella realtà.   
La sua _violenta ragazza_ era un maschio quasi più forte di lui.   
haido era al contempo sull’orlo delle lacrime o di un omicidio – se ne accorgeva dalla forza con cui gli tremava la mascella e dalla profondità di ogni respiro.   
Si era allontanato i capelli dal viso, aveva acceso una sigaretta, l’aveva fissato.   
“Niente di personale, ma ogni tanto preferisco evitare di dover far lavorare la fantasia.”  
haido aveva chinato il capo e annuito. “Andiamo a dormire, adesso,” aveva sussurrato.   
“Non con me. Ho il raffreddore e tu non puoi ammalarti.”   
“Uso il divano.”   
Aveva spento di nuovo la luce. L’appartamento era piombato in un’oscurità completa e in un silenzio altrettanto profondo, rotto appena da qualche sospiro più consistente. haido si addormentava sempre, dopo aver pianto per un po’: non era nulla di cui dovesse preoccuparsi.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva deciso di seguirne l’esempio, eppure c’era qualcosa che non andava.   
Senso di colpa? Brutte sensazioni arbitrarie?   
Il raffreddore?   
Era rimasto a penare nel dormiveglia per un’ora e mezza. Il display della sveglia segnava le tre del mattino, quando si era deciso a eliminare almeno una delle ipotesi prendendo un’aspirina: solo a quel punto aveva realizzato che c’era un altro rumore nell’aria e un debole chiarore che proveniva dal bagno.   
_Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo_.  
Cadevano a terra come lunghi nastri. Non era un gesto che avesse un qualche ordine o che seguisse una strategia precisa – Yasunori non era neppure sicuro che si potesse parlare di un _taglio_ in senso stretto. Nudo e seduto sul bordo della vasca, Hideto lasciava scivolare tra le dita quel manto sanguigno e bellissimo che lo vestiva. Ne stringeva piccole ciocche, minuscoli pugni di rosso ramato e prezioso tra le dita della mano sinistra, mentre la destra impugnava le lucide, affilate forbici con cui spezzava il segno dell’innaturale bellezza che l’aveva perduto.   
“Che diavolo stai facendo?”   
Hideto aveva sollevato lo sguardo nella sua direzione. Aveva il viso devastato dal pianto e una luce folle in quelle lucide e bellissime mandorle, ombrate da ciglia lunghe e spesse.   
“Ci do un _taglio_ , Yacchan.”   
La sua voce era rauca e sottile, piena di risentimento.   
Gli si era avvicinato deciso per bloccargli i polsi, ma haido era stato più veloce ancora e aveva puntato le forbici verso il basso – verso un punto inequivocabile e molle, tra le sue cosce magre e tese.   
“Forse dovrei partire da qui, però… Vero? È quello che ti disturba più di tutto, no?”   
“Non fare stronzate… E dammi subito quelle forbici,” aveva replicato teso, studiando la situazione.   
“Io ti voglio solo bene, Yacchan… Voglio farti felice…”   
“Se vuoi farmi felice, per favore, smettila di…”   
haido aveva sollevato il viso. “Smettere di fare cosa? Tu ami più i miei capelli di quanto non ami me, ecco la verità. Tu hai bisogno di usare la _fantasia_ , per volermi bene, no? Io ti piaccio solo se faccio finta di essere una donna. Ti piaccio solo perché _sembro_ una donna, ma non vado in sciopero neppure un giorno al mese. Un buco sempre aperto: ecco cosa sono per te!”   
“haido.”   
“Io non sono una donna, _cazzo_. Non lo sono per niente. E tu non mi piaci perché sono una donna. Non c’è niente di quello che faccio che farebbe una donna!”   
“haido… Dammi quelle forbici.”   
“In tutti questi mesi io ero contento e basta, perché pensavo che tu fossi onesto con me. Che fossi pulito… Invece…”   
Erano cadute a terra con un suono metallico e freddo, mentre si piegava su di lui per abbracciarlo; il viso in quelle chiome massacrate, eppure sempre belle. Sempre _sue_.   
“Scusami,” aveva mormorato. “L’unica fantasia che mi serve è immaginare che siano come te. Tutto qui. Tu sei l’unico che mi piace davvero.”   
“Allora perché… Mi tratti così?”   
“Perché ho paura.”   
Era una confessione, un’ammissione di resa, l’ennesimo passo verso il niente.   
“Dormiamo insieme, Yacchan. Per favore.”   
Aveva annuito con un mezzo sorriso, stringendolo a sé.   
“Domani andiamo da un parrucchiere, va bene?”   
haido aveva pigolato qualcosa, prima di addormentarsi contro il suo petto.  
  
Era stata una brutta giornata.   
C’era troppo da fare. Interviste e set fotografici e poi il trasloco di haido e la sua eccitazione querula. Si era tagliato ancora i capelli. Sembrava che lo facesse apposta – sempre più corti, sempre più scuri.   
Aveva cancellato tutto quello che aveva dato un senso a un’attrazione improvvisa, ma non demordeva.   
Ormai era trascorso un anno e mezzo. Dopo un anno e mezzo sei costretto a credere che sia una cosa seria.   
Soldi a palate, d’accordo. I loro volti ovunque e su ogni copertina, d’accordo, ma c’era troppo da fare e poco tempo per _galleggiare_.   
Dopo un po’ cominciavi a sentirne il bisogno.   
haido doveva aver preso di nuovo qualcosa perché rompeva le palle da un secolo e mezzo. Non era stata una buona idea _metterlo in moto_ , perché spegnerlo era difficile.   
Era astinenza? Scazzo? Cosa diavolo era?   
Takarai gli stava dicendo qualcosa, ma proprio non riusciva a seguirlo.   
Sì, dovevano registrare, ma che altro?   
Negli ultimi tempi dimenticava persino le cose più insulse – come mangiare, ad esempio.  
Takarai continuava a parlare, a parlare, parlare.   
Perché non diventava afono? Perché non si toglieva di mezzo, una buona volta?   
“Yacchan? Stai bene?”   
Aveva sollevato il viso. Gli occhi di Hideto gli sembravano due volte più grandi del normale.   
“Perché non ti togli dai piedi?” gli aveva detto secco, alzandosi all’improvviso, afferrandolo per le spalle e spingendolo in direzione della porta.   
“Ma che fai?”   
“Fatti una passeggiata. Va’ a pattinare o a rompere le palle a qualcun altro. Voglio togliermi la soddisfazione di _respirare_. Credi che sia possibile?”   
“Yacchan…”   
“Fuori, cazzo! Fuori! Ne ho abbastanza di te! Era meglio se mi compravo un cane.”  
 _  
  
Puoi darti tante attenuanti. Puoi dire che già l’eroina aveva raggiunto il cervello e se ne era mangiata una parte fondamentale, oppure che era scivolata fino al cuore, rodendone il nucleo migliore. Puoi raccontarti tante favole, ma non cambiare la realtà.   
Era il settembre del novantasei. Registravamo “True.” C’era un significato mirato e profondo in ogni testo. Non c’era una sola canzone che non parlasse di quello che stava provando haido. All’epoca mi sembrava la prova del suo egocentrismo infantile ed egoista, invece mi stava dedicando tutto quello che credeva di possedere di più bello: la sua poesia. Le sue canzoni. Mi chiedeva di non lasciarlo e di non svanire nel vento. Era una menzogna che raccontava a se stesso, non diversa da quella che gli aveva fatto partorire Round and round.   
Quella canzone ha un significato strano, ma tre anfetamine nello spazio di dieci ore ti fanno comporre qualunque cosa. Il settembre del novantasei cominciò con piogge torrenziali. Se me lo ricordo, però, visto che di quel periodo non ricordo quasi niente, è perché lo buttai fuori di casa proprio sotto un simile acquazzone. Ed era casa sua.  
Hideto non tentò di rientrare – non ero violento. Non aveva paura di quello. Aveva paura di contrariarmi: se l’avesse fatto, forse, l’avrei abbandonato. Se fossi stato in me, mi sarei ricordato di quanto fosse delicato.   
Non ero in me.   
Le sue registrazioni cominciavano il sette: era un sabato tetro e piovoso. Tetsuya ci teneva d’occhio da parecchio e non si stupì quando la voce di haido non uscì – non c’era verso. Qualcosa era cambiato, però: credo che Ogawa già pensasse a come salvarlo.   
Non lo rimproverò, non perse la pazienza, non disse nulla: gli consigliò di mettersi a letto, prendere le medicine, mangiare un po’ di più e riposarsi. Era un messaggio subliminale che puntava a me: ‘Regolati, Yasunori. La corda si è quasi spezzata.’  
Lo sapevo da solo.   
Una settimana più tardi, haido aveva perso un paio di altri chili, scritto un altro fiume di parole, ma non ritrovato la voce. Dormiva moltissimo. Era apatico e spento. Continuava a fare quello che toccava a Hideto Takarai: niente di più, niente di meno.   
Ogawa riassunse il controllo. haido aveva paura dei prelievi e delle iniezioni. Gliene fecero tre, finché la vena non collassò – qualche volta l’avevo usata io. Da me accettava tutto.   
Ken era preoccupato, Tetsuya attonito. Io disgustato da me stesso e da quello che eravamo diventati. Dissero che forse sarebbe stato meglio un ricovero: c’erano i segni di un’infezione polmonare. Dovevamo registrare, il tour era alle porte e haido era ridotto così per colpa mia.   
Gli rimasi accanto pulito. Non stavo bene, ma Takarai stava peggio di me.   
Ogawa non ci disse niente delle analisi: suppongo che la Ki/oon le avesse comprate, come il silenzio su quello che i medici avevano visto.   
“Se questo è amore, forse è il caso che rivedete qualcosa,” mi disse Tetsuya. Malgrado la mia statura, non arrivavo a cinquanta chili. haido ne pesava forse trentacinque. Non avevamo trent’anni, eravamo all’apice del nostro successo e stavamo morendo. Avevamo sbagliato tutto.  
C’era una sola cosa da fare: per prendere in scacco la sorte, un pezzo doveva essere sacrificato.   
Forse lo amavo, ma per salvargli la vita dovevo spezzargli il cuore.  
E tornare nel buio._


	10. Luce contro la retina

Esistono storie in cui ti è dato solo di testimoniare.   
Non puoi fare altro, perché il flusso degli eventi si sviluppa lontano da te, dunque è come se sedessi sulla riva di un fiume, a guardare quello che trascina la corrente.   
Non è quasi mai nulla di buono, quasi mai piacevole, quasi mai quello che ti aspetti.   
La vita non è lineare come vorremmo. Te ne accorgi dal momento in cui nasci e non c’è un solo evento della tua vita che si inanelli come dovrebbe.   
Non v’è rispetto alcuno per l’ordine e anzi il fattore _sorpresa_ è la variabile fondamentale.   
Peccato che le sorprese non somiglino quasi mai a qualcosa di gradevole.   
Non importa quanto tu sia solido e organizzato e deciso e fermo sulle tue posizioni.   
Non sei solo. Non vivi solo.   
Nascere con il piglio del leader vuol dire che la tua solidità dovrà servire a tutto il resto: a difendere e riparare le stronzate di tutti quelli che ti camminano al fianco e non ti somigliano neppure un po’. Fare l’amico, il padre, il fratello. E se Ken, con tutti i suoi problemi, è abbastanza adulto da cavarsela da solo, ci sono altri due pezzi sulla scacchiera, all’improvviso incomprensibili. Deragliati. Scomodi.   
È da un po’ che conosci haido. L’hai corteggiato per primo e amato per quello che è.   
Hai subito il suo fascino strano, il suo talento unico, la sua voglia prepotente di spezzare il cielo e concentrare su di sé ogni atomo di attenzione.   
Hai capito che non riusciresti mai a liberartene o a dirgli di no; che non puoi tenergli il broncio, ma non puoi neppure fare a meno di rimproverarlo e corrergli e stargli dietro, perché perdere la presa su di lui vuol dire vederlo spesso precipitare nel niente.   
Hideto ha paura del vuoto e cerca sempre una mano che lo trattenga.   
Di Sakura sai quel che ha voluto farvi vedere, ecco la verità.   
Sai che è un ottimo musicista, che ha carisma, che sa stare sul palco, che in televisione non corre il rischio di farti vergognare come capita sempre a quell’ _altro_.   
Sai che è tutto per haido, che lo è diventato senza volerlo e dunque con onestà.   
Sai che eri contento di quella bella amicizia, perché haido aveva smesso di rompere con la storia del Kansai e di quanto gli mancava Wakayama, e lavorava con più impegno.   
Ricordi di aver pensato ch’era una bella fortuna Yasunori fosse di Tokyo, perché haido si legava molto più alle persone che non ai luoghi, e il batterista era un certificato di adozione per la Capitale.   
Sai di aver sofferto un po’ di quella sostituzione improvvisa, perché haido ti aveva usato e poi buttato via, come se fossi qualcosa di superato e vecchio – tutto, poi, dopo averti tradito per una stupida, infantile ripicca. Poi rifletti sul fatto che forse era proprio il contrario: che aveva paura di perderti e allora, pur di richiamare di nuovo la tua attenzione, si sarebbe persino buttato da un grattacielo.   
Yasunori era stato un tuo sostituto o una persona un po’ più sensibile al momento giusto.   
Ricordi di quando hai cantato vittoria per l’invito a Pop Jam e haido ha rovinato tutto, perdendo la voce nel momento peggiore. Ricordi di quanto ti sei infuriato e delle cattiverie che gli hai detto, fino a farlo piangere – e non è vero che Takarai pianga poi con tutta questa facilità, se non lo tocchi dove gli fa più male. Ricordi che te ne sei pentito quasi subito, perché in fondo è in momenti come quelli che si vede l’amicizia vera: quando le cose non vanno come dovrebbero e sarebbe più giusto dividere in due la sconfitta.   
Sai che eri pronto a coccolarlo, a rimettergli ogni debito e persino a umiliarti, se quello poteva aiutarlo a tornare l’haido di sempre: l’Hideto che volevi ritrovare e riconoscere. Sai che sei entrato in una casa silenziosa e apparentemente deserta vedendo qualcosa che non ti aspettavi e che ti ha fatto male – ma non per quello che sarebbe scontato credere. No. Troppo facile.   
Sai che il senso di sconfitta e di paura che ti nasceva dentro non giungeva dall’atto in sé.   
Se haido e Sakura fossero stati solo omosessuali, la cosa non ti avrebbe sconvolto.   
Sei un ragazzo di neppure trent’anni, cui non frega dell’amore in generale e di quello altrui in particolare. Se fossero stati omosessuali e si fossero trovati e voluti bene, poteva essere un vantaggio per tutti: uno scandalo da nascondere in famiglia con l’opportuna cautela.   
Invece tu sai – e sapevi – che nessuno dei due era dell’altra sponda; che nessuno dei due desiderava davvero _quello_ : allora ti sei ritratto incredulo e terrorizzato, perché una simile violenza avrebbe avuto conseguenze spaventose.   
Ne eri certo – come eri certo d’indovinare da chi fosse partita la sfida, perché era un tiro degno di lui.   
haido non è cattivo. Crede di esserlo, invece è solo infantile. È crudele come potrebbe essere un bambino di tre anni. È cattivo un bambino? Solo egocentrico e istintivo, tutto qui.   
Hideto soffriva di solitudine e di insicurezza e forse di qualcosa di ancora più oscuro e grave. Forse era stato un errore pretendere di metterlo davanti a tutte quelle luci, perché anche se c’è il talento vero – ma ti manca tutto il resto – non riesci ad andare avanti _bene_.   
Ha scelto Yasunori perché, come tutti i bambini, è superficiale e si è fidato di quel che ha visto galleggiare sulla superficie.   
Non ha capito che Sakura era un altro come lui, che nessuno avrebbe davvero sostenuto l’altro, ma sarebbero colati a picco insieme.   
Tu stesso l’hai realizzato quando l’inevitabile era già successo.   
haido avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per sentirsi amato, persino brutalizzare se stesso.   
Ricordi di quando, in un momento di calma apparente, hai provato ad affrontare la situazione, parlandogliene senza filtri e inutili giri di parole, e lui ti fumava in faccia, con un sorriso cattivo e soddisfatto.  
 _Che c’è, Tetchan? Sei geloso adesso? Sei geloso perché ho scelto lui?  
_ Avresti voluto prenderlo a schiaffi e dirgli di farla finita. Avresti dovuto sbattere sul musetto di haido la verità: non solo non si era aperto la via per la felicità, ma aveva trascinato in fondo al pozzo un’altra persona.   
Però hai taciuto. L’hai fatto per convenienza ed egoismo. L’hai fatto perché forse il gruppo t’interessava più degli esseri umani. L’hai fatto perché eri stanco dell’ingratitudine e dell’egoismo di Takarai. L’hai fatto perché Yasunori sembrava una buona persona e lo trattava bene.   
Sei stato al gioco. Ti sei seduto sulla sponda del fiume a guardare i ciliegi fiorire e un ciliegio, maestoso e bello, avvizzire divorato da un rampicante meraviglioso.   
Vorresti non averlo mai fatto, perché hai scoperto d’essere bravo a prevedere le cose e le cose che prevedi non hanno mai un lieto fine.   
Chiudi gli occhi, respiri e ti racconti anche dello stato di degenerazione progressiva in cui tutto è caduto.   
Ricordi di quando Sakura ha cominciato a isolarsi sempre di più, a vedersi con volti del suo passato non proprio immacolato. Ricordi di averlo vissuto con paura e sospetto, soprattutto perché haido era sempre più isterico, teso, querulo, insopportabile – e a te toccava tollerarlo di nuovo. Pensi che se ci fossi stato un po’ di più e l’avessi aiutato ad aprire gli occhi, forse avresti potuto salvare entrambi; forse avresti potuto donare a due ragazzi una nuova chance, senza che si ferissero in quel modo atroce.   
Invece non l’hai fatto.   
  
È il tre o quattro febbraio, non ricordi bene.   
haido pensa a San Valentino come ogni brava _ragazza_ che si rispetti. Sakura, invece, solo a come darci un taglio.   
Quando torna a casa quella sera, Takarai trova Yasunori strafatto. Aveva giurato di farla finita, ma è un po’ come con il loro rapporto: Yacchan non sa dire di no a nessuno.   
Non sai cosa abbia fatto haido; forse si è limitato a nascondere da qualche parte il regalo di San Valentino, a sedersi accanto a lui, prendendogli la mano e chiedendogli scusa di esistere, di non essere una donna, di costringerlo a far lavorare _così_ la sua fantasia.   
Tutto precipita di nuovo, ma nessuno deve sapere.   
Quando Hideto si sveglia, Yacchan non c’è.   
Non riesce a respirare, l’ansia gli chiude la gola e forse vorrebbe chiamarti, ma non è una donna. Non cerca aiuto.   
Indossa le prime cose che gli capitano e corre a casa di Sakurazawa.   
Le persone non si dissolvono, al massimo si nascondono.   
Quando arriva la polizia, con un ordine di perquisizione – che diventa poi arresto – stanno litigando, ma era tutto calcolato.   
Yasunori aveva l’impressione che qualcuno lo tenesse d’occhio da un pezzo e stesse preparando la soffiata – forse proprio quelli della Sony. Se l’avessero bloccato a casa di haido, sarebbe stata la fine anche per Takarai. Meglio togliere le tende, creare un’altra cornice, confondere le acque.   
Sicuro: li hanno sorpresi insieme, ma non basterebbe come capo d’imputazione.   
Hideto è un suo amico ed è _pulito_. Nessuno lo crederebbe colpevole di nulla, come nessuno crederebbe che una creaturina così, appostata nel bordo più estremo della tela, sia il ragno e non una povera farfalla ferita.  
Respiri, esausto.   
Ti dici che questa storia senza morale, piena solo di sconfitte, era forse da tempo incisa nel tuo karma. Anche le storie di gundam erano grigie ed era quello che te le faceva apprezzare. Ora che sei un adulto e che conosci la verità – e la verità è che le storie grigie sono storie dalla tristezza annichilente – pensi che invece aveva ragione Takarai, a guardare i Kamen Rider e a leggere la vita in bianco e nero.   
Ti chiedi allora perché hai perso tempo a raccontartela, una storia così ingiusta e così grigia, così dolorosa e così devastante, e anche qui c’è una risposta che puoi dare e puoi darti: perché quella storia non è ancora finita e ignori se accadrà davvero.  
È un incubo che ha attraversato due vite e si è mangiato tutto il resto. Sicché, mentre l’insonnia divora persino le ore in cui potresti avere un po’ di pace, lo ascolti piangere nel buio le parole che non gli ha mai detto – o forse sì, solo che non avrebbero cambiato niente.  
 _  
La verità è che il mio cuore è così fragile  
Che chiunque lo spezza  
_   
Testimone immobile di questa tragedia spacca-cuore, ti alzi, lo raggiungi, accendi la luce, e sotto quella luce lo abbracci stretto, senza la minima esitazione.   
“A letto, haido, su. Torna a letto,” mormori piano, finché le lacrime non si fermano arrese contro le sue guance – e brillano, sotto una luce impietosa, come l’oscurità non è mai.   
Ma la vita è proprio questo: definire e definirsi nei contrasti. Tutto sarebbe altrimenti facilissimo. Niente, invece, lo è davvero. A volte, neppure voler bene.  
 _  
  
A tre giorni dall’arresto di Sakura, haido non aveva ancora detto una sola parola.   
Fummo convocati negli uffici della dirigenza della Sony. Ci misero davanti i contratti già firmati per CM e merchandising e le bozze di stampa de Le Ciel e il prospetto di promozione per “The 4th Avenue Café” – il primo singolo dei Dark. Il piccolo sogno di uno scricciolo di Wakayama che voleva fare il chitarrista.   
Ce li strapparono davanti.   
Le stazioni radio non trasmisero più nulla che avesse la nostra firma.   
I negozi di CD si rifiutarono di esporre “True” nella posizione che pure si era guadagnato.   
A una settimana dall’arresto di Sakura, haido aveva inghiottito al più qualche litro di minerale, per piangerla subito dopo.   
La stampa ufficiale ci aveva dato le spalle. Quella scandalistica, banchettava con le nostre ossa.   
“Dobbiamo darci una scrollata. Dobbiamo risalire la china!”   
Era l’unica cosa mi venisse da dire. Non ero nato per perdere e se l’avessi fatto, sarebbe stato come sputare su tutto quello che avevo costruito.   
haido, cui erano rimasti solo gli occhi – ormai anche i capelli cadevano a ciocche, come, morendo, un albero avrebbe perso le foglie – si alzò e mi diede le spalle, prima di chiudere la porta con un colpo secco e violento.   
“È una specie di no, cretino?” gli urlai dietro, facendo per rincorrerlo.   
Ken mi mise una mano sulla spalla e mi placcò. “Oggi c’è il processo di Sakura.”   
Formalmente Yasunori era ancora uno di noi, il che voleva dire che la Sony poteva pagare per difenderne l’immagine e forse migliorarne la posizione legale.   
haido non riuscì a vederlo, né a parlargli: lo trovai seduto sulle scale del Palazzo di Giustizia, sotto la pioggerella fine e tristissima di marzo.   
“Ridammelo, Tetsuya… Ridammi Yacchan,” cominciò a singhiozzare disperato, vulnerabile e scoperto come davvero non l’avevo mai visto.   
Gli ordini venivano dall’alto: Takarai non avrebbe più dovuto avvicinarsi a Sakurazawa. Se i Laruku volevano sopravvivere, il primo obbligo cui sottostare era quello.   
Sospetto che Sakura fosse d’accordo – se non addirittura il primo a suggerirlo – ma non per indifferenza o poco amore, altrimenti non avrebbe continuato a chiedere di haido a Ken, l’unico di noi con cui fosse rimasto in contatto.   
Kitamura semplificava le cose e ristabiliva un minimo di giustizia nella distribuzione delle pene come delle attenzioni. Io dovevo occuparmi di Hideto e non ero certo di poter bastare.   
Presi in considerazione l’ipotesi di parlare con i suoi genitori; dire ai signori Takarai che il loro unico figlio aveva un brutto esaurimento nervoso, urgente bisogno di cure e di una famiglia. La situazione era però molto più complicata, vischiosa e penosa: per rendere quei due poveretti in grado di assumersi una simile responsabilità, avrei dovuto raccontare loro del fatto che haido aveva avuto una lunga relazione omosessuale, benedetta poi dalla tossicodipendenza.   
Troppo per chiunque.   
Da solo, comunque, era escluso che potesse restare. Soffriva d’insonnia, non mangiava o, se ingoiava qualcosa, poteva vomitarlo neppure un quarto d’ora dopo. Dovevo pensare a lui, al futuro della band, ai giornalisti, a quello che avrei dovuto fare giorno dopo giorno, senza permettermi di perdere un minuto o ignorare la tabella di marcia.   
Non potevo crollare: non volevo crollare.   
La prima cosa che feci fu portare haido a casa mia. Detestavo le sue abitudini, i suoi vizi, il suo disordine, ma il terrore che un bel giorno aprisse una delle grandi finestre del suo appartamento per buttarsi di sotto era più forte che mai.   
Se dovevo incontrare la stampa, i manager od occuparmi degli affari del gruppo, Kitamura mi dava il cambio. Non gli permettevamo neppure di andare in bagno da solo.   
Non avevo mai visto una persona ridursi in quello stato.   
  
Yukihiro Awaji era un ottimo musicista, ma, soprattutto, una bella persona. Era un ragazzo timido, di quelli che fanno bene il loro lavoro e si accontentano della buona musica. Uno serio, molto serio – anche un po’ freddo, a suo modo: uno che non si sarebbe mai lasciato coinvolgere troppo da haido, che aveva un grande talento di compositore, molte idee, un’energia impressionante.   
Ora capivo perché Sakura me lo citasse in continuazione: era giunto il tempo del passaggio delle consegne.   
Yukki era disposto a dare una mano agli Zombies – era così che i tre superstiti si erano ribattezzati – per una vecchia amicizia – eravamo tutti figli della Danger Crue – per lealtà, per simpatia autentica e anche per pietà. Conosceva bene Yasunori e l’unico commento che aveva speso per l’intera storia era stato ‘triste’.   
Già. Era tutto molto triste.   
Ad Aprile Sakura diede l’addio ufficiale all’Iride, in una lettera piena di emozioni trattenute e di non detti.   
haido chiese se poteva tenerla.   
I dirigenti della Ki/oon quasi gli risero in faccia.   
Era un documento, in fondo: se Sakurazawa avesse voluto rivendicare qualcosa, in futuro, quel pezzo di carta annullava ogni suo diritto.   
Per haido, era quanto restava degli anni più belli della sua vita: glieli toglievano per salvare proprio i soldi che simili emozioni avevano portato a vagonate nei forzieri della Sony.   
Per la prima volta avvertii con nettezza una sensazione assoluta e annichilente di schifo.   
Per la prima volta compresi cosa significasse il detto the show must go on. Del perché fosse una stronzata.   
Piangeva. A capo chino, quei lacrimoni così infantili cadevano in terra come nuova pioggia.   
“Ti porto a mangiare il maiale?”   
“Non ho fame.”   
“Andiamo a pattinare?”   
“Non ne ho voglia.”   
Non gli chiedevo mai cosa volesse fare lui: con ogni probabilità, mi avrebbe chiesto di spingerlo sotto un treno della metropolitana.   
Eravamo morti, finiti, sotterrati. Non officiavano il rito solo perché la Ki/oon non poteva rassegnarsi al pensiero di perdere imbecilli che vendevano come noi.   
haido continuava a scrivere – era una specie di debole cura per la sua depressione.   
Yukki era disposto a darci una mano.   
Ken e io eravamo così incazzati che stare fermi era peggio.   
Alla fine la Sony ci fece un’offerta: Londra. Europa. _ Fuori dai piedi per un po’, le acque si placano, tornate e sbancate _.  
Io pensavo solo al fatto che forse migliaia di chilometri da Tokyo avrebbero fatto cicatrizzare una ferita ormai in suppurazione.  
  
È quel che spero ancora adesso, mentre l’aereo che ci porta in un altro mondo atterra senza grazia, facendo sobbalzare appena la piccola figura al mio fianco.  
È un giorno chiaro, di quelli che sanno già d’estate. Luce ovunque, contro la retina.  
Vorrei che avesse il coraggio di guardarla di nuovo e dimenticare l’ombra che ha amato tanto.  
Ecco. Solo questo.  
_


End file.
